One Piece: Monkey D Kasumi
by Doomedbex
Summary: Kasumi was an ordinary girl, and yet she learnt to become an Alchemist. Soon after going through a terrible nightmare in her life she is found and saved by Monkey D. Garp and soon he and Luffy adopt her into their family. Watch how she and Luffy go on a crazy adventure, meeting new friends and looking for the famous One Piece together as a group of Pirates.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is Doomedbex here. Now recently I've been most writing two othe fanfic's:**

**A Dragon's Love (Fairy Tail)**

**The Darkest Rose (Vampire Knight)**

**But recently I have been want to try to do a One Piece Fanfic, the idea has been stuck in my head for a while but not sure of what to do and how to go about this chapter, I was basically on my toe just thinking up random name like the name my OC's home villgae and Island name.**

**This iwill be the only the only chapter that won't follow the manga or at least for a while. I may add a sitiuation for Kasumi later in the story but not sure yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the One Piece characters except for any OC's like Kasumi, Arata, Izumi and Kaito.**

**I hope thatyou will enjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The meeting of two siblings

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was a sunny yet breezy kind of day in village of Hanabaysia, this place was an Island found on the Grand Line, and not too far from the large Island of Water 7. On the Island Hanabaysia, was a small village beeswin, it held a few cottages that was surrounded by woodland and several animals just walked around, welcomed by the many people that occupied the village.

Kasumi, a young girl at the age of 5, walking around, a smile on her face and she greeted everyone who she walked past. Kasumi was tiny for her age, about 4 inches smaller than the rest than her age but she didn't let that bother her, not even for a second. She had bright blonde her, it was so bright that it almost looked silver and her light hazel eyes had a golden hint to them.

Even though she was walking around the village, she was holding a book, it was an old book and on the cover was a circle that also had several symbols on them, and it basically showed that the book was not your everyday sort of book. This book was one that held information on alchemy and if anyone knew that, it showed that Kasumi showed a large interest in the skill. Kasumi made sure not to tell anyone except her Mother, as alchemy was supposedly illegal, but the only reason her Mother allowed it was because Kasumi's Father was an alchemist himself but unfortunately for the two of them, he was never around, always away, travelling the world, and only sent letters.

Kasumi stopped walking, she stood in front of a cottage, her home and opened the front door. Walking inside, she noticed her Mother washing the dishes and smiled at her.

"Welcome home sweetie. Did you manage to get the book you wanted?" Izumi, Kasumi's Mother asked.

"Yeah! I did, and now I'll be even better at Alchemy! I'm going to go practice!" Kasumi spoke excitedly, she showed the book to her Mother before running upstairs to her room.

"Be careful Sweetie!" Izumi yelled, before shaking her head and yet she smiled before continuing with the dishes and after that she would probable bake some snack as Kasumi will probably go hungry. When Izumi finished with everything, she went upstairs to deliver the snacks and when she entered Kasumi's bedroom, she noticed a huge circle on the ground and it looked to have been drawn by chalk.

"Hey, Sweetie. I brought you a snack, thought you might be hungry. And what that?" Izumi spoke, still looking at the circle.

"That Mommy, is a Transmutation circle. It's what Alchemists use to do Alchemy. Watch." Kasumi said before turning towards the circle. Kasumi clapped her hands together and concentrated before hitting the circle with the palms of her hands and the next thing to happen made Izumi's eyes widen I shock. Electricity erupted from the impact of her hands, lighting up the room and when Kasumi was done, a metal toy horse had appeared in the middle of the circle.

"See! I what I can do now!" Kasumi said picking the toy up and showing it off to her Mother who could only look at her in shock. Normal people take years to learn what she just did in a mere hour. But then Izumi smiled down at her daughter, feeling very proud of her, and felt a huge amount of pride. Izumi wanted to show off to everyone but she knew that she couldn't knowing that the art of Alchemy wasn't allowed every in the whole world.

In the next month, Kasumi learnt to do all sorts of things using her Alchemy, like how to summon all the elements, like fire, wind, water and earth. She could create, fix and practically do anything using her new found skill, but Kasumi also learnt of the dangers and limitations to the art. The number one rule was that to gain something, you need to give something back that was of equal value. That rule was the reason Alchemy was illegal, because of the dangerous stuff that anyone could do with it. I was long until Kasumi learnt everything of by heart from the book did things go wrong, that the nightmare began.

It was in the early evening, the sun was close to setting in the horizon did people throughout the entire village started screaming, most in fear and yet some in pain. Homes and shop could be seen burning, the roofs were on fire which soon encased the entire building and the fire spread from one building to another. People were running towards the other side of the Island, most the men were yelling.

"HURRY! GET THE CHILDREN TO SAFETY!" A man yelled, and both Kasumi and Izumi were surprised by this but it was long do Izumi pick up Kasumi and started to run.

"Mommy, what's happening? What's going on?" Kasumi asked, genuinely confused by all the screaming, all fire and them running. But it wasn't long that Kasumi saw a lot of men, men that she never saw before, most carrying swords, while some of them were holding guns. Those men were shouting and pointing in their general direction.

"KILL THE ADULTS! WE DON'T NEED THEM, JUST TAKE THE KIDS!" They were yelling and by that sentence, Kasumi understood it all and tears pricked the corners of her eyes, she felt scared.

"Mommy, I'm scared!" Kasumi cried, hugging her neck.

"I know, Sweetie. But don't worry, things will be okay." Izumi spoke as she ran but just after saying that, a gunshot was heard and Izumi fell, completely dropping Kasumi. When Kasumi looked at her Mother, she noticed a lot of blood coming from her Mother's back and grew even more scared.

"M-Mommy! Mommy!" Kasumi cried, shaking her a little.

"Sweetie, listen to me. You're a good girl and I need you to run and don't look back, please. And whatever you do. DON'T tell anyone about what you can do, never reveal that you can use alchemy unless you truly trust them with your life. Now go, hurry! I love you!" Izumi spoke desperately, hoping that Kasumi can at least get away safely, tears in her own eyes seeing her daughter looking scared and helpless, seeing the pain and suffering in her eyes.

Kasumi cried and yet she ran away, not looking back, because if she did, she would see her Mother die, and she heard another gunshot, which signalled that it was done, that her Mother was gone. She could hear men running after her, but she didn't stop running but she soon tripped over her feet and that's when thing went worse. The men caught up to her, grabbed her and took her with them, she tried the squirm out of their grasp, tried to fight back, all while screaming at them. It wasn't that they got fed up with trying to carry her like this and so they knocked her unconscious.

* * *

When Kasumi woke up, she found that she was lying on the floor, the floor being cold stone and when she looked around she saw that she was in a cell and that she shared her with many others like her. Most of them were children like her, but it seemed that they were all different age groups. Kasumi carefully got up onto her feet, and while ignoring the stiff pain she felt, walked up to the bars and looked out. I looked to be they were in some sort of cave but at the same time a large tower, if she looked up, the tower seemed to go high up, as if it was endless and it seemed that way too when she looked down, but that wasn't the only thing that Kasumi noticed. She saw hundreds of other cells, holding several people in each of them, if Kasumi looked closely, she could see that some of the prisoners were adults and elderly people as well as other children.

Kasumi grew scared seeing guard patrolling all over the place, most carried swords on their hips, but in their hands were whips, clearly to try to control those that they held captive. Kasumi looked back at those in her own cell, looking at all the other children, most were cowering in a ball, shaking and clearly terrified, but then soon Kasumi's eyes wandered over to another figure that stood at the back of their cell, not a child but a man who looked to be in his late 60's and she took notice at how thin and frail he looked and shivered at the thought of how he could survive for such a long time here. She slowly walked up to him.

"E-Excuse me. Sir." Kasumi spoke timidly but earning the man's attention.

"Oh. Yes, what it is?" He spoke, his voice sounded weak and frail too, but he seem kind and gently as he gave her a smile.

"Wh-What's going o-on here? Where are we?" Kasumi spoke timidly, she was a little scared to ask. The man sighed sadly and bent down to her level.

"I don't know where we are. All I know is the this place is called The Tower of Heaven and that we are all slaves. The people who took us are after something, we suspect that it would give them great abilities and power. We don't know, but they want it and are forcing us to find it and most of us have been mining here, trying to dig it up for years." The man spoke. Kasumi's eyes widened.

"All for one thing? Seriously?!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's tiring and quite frankly most of us get so tired that one person dies per day, it's no surprise. So, what you name little girl?" The man asked.

"Kasumi." She spoke, starting to warm up the man.

"It's nice to meet you Kasumi-Chan, my name is Arata Hoshigawa." He spoke, introducing himself. With that the two talked, Arata talking about all his adventures he's been on, he told her how he was once a member of Gold D. Rodgers crew and that made Kasumi's face light up. Even though her interest was mostly in alchemy, she had heard stories about the famous pirate and the One Piece, she had wanted to set out herself when she was older, be a pirate herself. Kasumi also grew surprised and shocked that Arata also knew alchemy and when she mention she knew how to do it, he started to teach her a little more on it.

* * *

Over the next few years she met so many other people, made friends with many of the other prisoners, the other slaves and yet they all shared each other's suffering as they all worked as slaves to find a stone that grants enough power to do practically anything. When Kasumi was seven, the men started taking slaves out of their cells, be gone for several hours and then came back with them, but the slave that they had taken, would return badly injured that some of them just died of blood loss. This was making Kasumi more worried and scared as to what was happening.

"I'm sure it'll be ok, Kasumi." A young boy spoke, his name was Kaito and he was the same age as Kasumi. He had joined them only a month after Kasumi came and the two seemed to get along rather well even when they both spoke to one another for the first time and over the entire time, the two got on brilliantly well.

"Yeah, I do hope so. But we need to find a way out of here." Kasumi spoke. Her shy and timid side left her ages ago, having gotten used to this environment.

"That we do. But the way we are right now, we'd never get a chance." Kaito spoke.

"You two better not be planning anything. It's too dangerous." Arata spoke, over to amount of time they spent here, he became protective over the two of them.

"We know. We just want to be free though." Kasumi spoke, looking down at the ground sadly. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder to see Arata looking at her with a sad smile on his face.

"I know. We all want the same thing that you do. But look at us, we can't fight." Arata spoke gently.

"But weren't you a pirate once? Shouldn't you know how to fight?" Kasumi asked, a little bit of hope in her voice.

"Yeah, please help us." Kaito spoke, also with some hope.

"Kids. I'm old, I haven't got the energy that I used to, and plus I'm close to that time in my life." Arata spoke sadly. Kasumi's eyes pricked with tears, but tried to hold it back.

"No, NO! You can't just give up, none of us can. PLEASE!" Kasumi cried, hugging Arata who could only hug her back and let he cry.

"I'm sorry. But there is nothing we can do." Arata spoke softly, and after that things went quiet, Kasumi accepting the hard truth of their situation. And with that, the next few months were torture, they all slaved away knowing that there was a possibility that they'd get taken next to do whatever they do away from them all. By the next sort of event that caught Kasumi's eye was when she was eight years old, her birthday only been a couple of weeks ago. They were in the cell again, it was evening and now waiting to see who'd be the next victim for this unknown thing that they do. The door of their cell opened, and Kasumi and all the other occupants of the cell looked up and watched the guard walk in, all their eyes filled with fear as they watched him look around with a sadistic smile on his face, Kasumi noted that he seemed to be trying to decide on who he was going to pick.

Then he did pick, and his choice made her want to scream in anger, pain, sorrow and desperation, as his choice wasn't what she was expecting. Kaito was his choice.

"NO!" Kasumi screamed out as he picked the young boy up. Kasumi raced after him, trying to save Kaito, tried to pull her friend out of the man's grasp, only to be kicked back. After landing on the floor, Kasumi could only look up in time to see him locking the cell door closed and walking away with Kaito looking back at her, his eyes showed her how her felt; fear.

"KAITO!" Kasumi screamed, running up to the bars, and started to rattle them as loudly as she could.

"Kasumi, calm down." Arata spoke, he too hated this, but what could they do? They're slaves, prisoners. Trapped here in their cell, no way out.

"NO I WON'T! NOT UNTIL I SAVE KAITO!" Kasumi yelled, and then the next thing to happen was by some miracle. She clapped her hands together in concentration and hit the ground with the palms of her hands, as she would when using alchemy.

"Kasumi, what are doing? You know you ca-" Arata tried to speak up, trying to stop her but stopped and watched in shock. He saw electricity appear before noticing that Kasumi had actually managed to summon a spear. How was that even possible? Never in the history of time has anyone used alchemy without a transmutation circle, and here was Kasumi using the alchemy with one.

Kasumi grabbed onto the weapon that lay in front of her and then whacked the cell door, nothing happened but then gave yet another whack, one with a more strength and anger behind it and she managed to get it open. As soon as the door was open, Kasumi ran out and was met with a few guards who came to investigate the noise.

"H-HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET A WEAPON!? TAKE IT OFF OF HER!" One of the guards yelled and they started swinging their swords at her, which she managed to block or dodge depending on how they tried to hit her, she herself fought back and Kasumi to her surprise, was actually winning. Unknown to her at that moment as well as to others, but the amount of times she dug at hard stone and pulled heavy mine carts, made her very strong. One of men that she was fighting managed to get behind her without her knowing, and just when she noticed him he struck but before his sword could touch her, someone knocked him unconscious.

"Thanks. But I thought you weren't able to fight anymore?" Kasumi spoke, noticing that Arata had knocked the man out and was currently holding a sword.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't just stand there and watch. And besides, you give me my strength to fight. Sorry about being a let-down." Arata spoke, grinning at her. Kasumi laughed a little before the two along with her other cellmates got to work to free all the slaves and as they gained their freedom, they picked up anything that they could use as a weapon, all the while fighting and knocking out each guard that came their way. But it was long did an army size amount of guards appeared, they were trying to stop them from escaping the tower.

"EVERYONE! DON'T LET THEM CONTROL US ANY LONGER! LET'S FIGHT! LET'S FIGHT SO THAT WE CAN GAIN BACK OUR FREEDOM! PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP, NOT FOR ME BUT FOR YOURSELVES!" Kasumi screamed out to them all, seeing some falter in fear and after her words, they yelled in agreement and ran to fight for their freedom. After knowing that they would cause an opening to appear, an opening for them all if not most to escape, Kasumi turned around and went further into the tower, Arata following her not too far behind.

"Kasumi, where are you going? The exit and escape route is in the opposite direction." Arata spoke, confused at what the girl was doing, and yet he continued to follow her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to go save Kaito, like I said I was gonna do." Kasumi said as she ran down the long and dark corridor, trying to find were they took her friend. After what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, they came across a large room that could have looked a bit like a throne room that could be found in a castle, but where the throne would normally be place was an altar of some kind, a large pillar stood there and tied to it by chains, was Kaito.

"Kaito!" Kazumi exclaimed, running up to her friend to untie him and with Arata's managed to get him safely on the ground. Kaito was badly injured from head to toe, covered in scratches and bruises all over and Kazumi does need to touch him to know that he'd be injured internally too. Kazumi reached to feel his neck, trying to see if there was a pulse and sighed in relief when there was one, but it was faint and she knew he was going to die, which caused her to choke out a sob. She didn't want to lose anyone else, not after her Mother. Without thinking straight and yet knowing the consequences are very high, Kasumi started to draw a large Transmutation circle around Kaito, one that would heal him, bring him back before he dies.

"Wait! Kasumi, you don't know what you're doing!?" Arata yelled, grabbing her arms, trying to stop her, the risk was too high and stupid and Arata knew this.

"I know! I know the consequences are high and that I would be making a huge sacrifice. But I can't lose anyone else, so to me, it's worth the risk." Kasumi spoke, looking down at her dying friend.

* * *

She clapped her hands together in concentration before hitting the circle like she would normally and like usual, electricity appeared. But then her vision went blank and she looked around her before she noticed a figure, a black figure.

"Hello?" Kasumi called

"Miss Kasumi, I assume you know why you are here?" The figure spoke.

"Because I'm trying to save a friend from dying." She answered.

"I see. And stop me from doing my job." The figure spoke.

"W-Wait. Your job? Does that mean you are Death himself?" Kasumi asked, she soon felt scared.

"Yes, you are correct. You mortals call me by many names, that would be the most common one out of all of them." Death spoke.

"I see. Am I dead?" Kasumi asked.

"No. But with you preventing me from doing my job, has caused us to meet. With the very Transmutation Circle that you have drawn, it not only tells me you wish to heal or save the very being but it means that me must strike up a deal." Death explained.

"I see. Now I know what other Alchemists mean. 'To gain something, you need to give something back that was of equal value.'" Kasumi spoke, remembering the very rule that she learnt about. "Does this mean you want my life but need the deal to be made?"

"I can allow your friend to live, for his wounds to heal, but I won't be taking your life. I will take something form you just not your life." Death spoke.

"But how? Isn't it to be something that is of equal value? A life for a life?" Kasumi spoke, confused.

"True, if he was dead I would have taken your life but right now he still lives." Death said.

"Alright. I want you to save him, not let him die and in return I give you anything that you want from me." Kasumi spoke.

"Very well. You have your deal." Death spoke before raising his arm and pointed towards her and the a sickening pain erupted through her whole being and twisted noise of bones breaking and muscles ripping apart and next thing to happen, her right arm flew away from her body, blood spraying all over the place and Kasumi closed her eyes as she screamed in pain.

* * *

"KASUMI! OI! KASUMI!" A voice screamed and when she opened her eyes, both Arata and Kaito were leaning over her, it was as if she had dreamt a horrible nightmare, but knew that t truly happened when she still felt the pain, felt that her right arm was gone and that she could feel the cold wet blood everywhere, whether on the cold ground or on her body.

"A-Arata…. K-K-Kaito…" Kasumi whispered out, barely able to stay awake. Arata pulled his tattered top off of his body and wrapped it around her wound, trying to put as much pressure there as possible, trying in vain to stop the bleeding. Both Arata and Kaito who was still recovering, helped Kasumi out of there, they had to make sure she got out of there alive, had to make sure that she'd survive the horrors of this place. They tried their best to keep away from the fighting, trying to avoid Kasumi getting injured any further and both Arata and Kaito thanked the gods that they spotted a row boat, but the bad side was that it could only fit one person.

"Crap. What are we going to do?" Kaito spoke, Arata tried to think but then thought about something.

"I think we she just put Kasumi inside it and let the boat take care of her." Arata spoke.

"Are you mad? Anything could happen! A storm, A sea monster, ANYTHING!" Kaito spoke angrily, glaring at the man.

"I know. But it's either that or the war that's going on here. And besides, I have a very good feeling that everything will turn out fine." Arata spoke. Kaito sighed, knowing he was right and then a small thing came into his mind.

"Wait. Don't do anything just yet, let me see if I can find anything that may help better for this to work." Kaito said before running off. Arata sighed, knowing that he had no choice but to wait. He looked down at Kasumi who was unconscious though by the way she had her eyes closed and the way she was twitching, he knew that she was in high pain but then again, she did just lose her right arm.

"Arata! Look what I found!" Kaito spoke, his mood had lifted a bit and Arata looked to see what the young boy was carrying. Bandages! Food and water! Of course Kaito's mood would lighten up and so did Arata's. And after a short while, it wasn't long did the two manage to bandage up Kasumi's wound properly, and manage to get the food and water down her throat. But as soon as they picked her up to put her into the boat, Kasumi's eyes opened.

"W-What are you guys doing?" She asked them noticing them place her into a rowboat.

"We need to get you out of here." Kaito said.

"Ok, where are we gonna go? How you guys gonna fit in as this boat is tiny?" Kasumi asked, confused as she looked around her to see how much room she has.

"The boat only holds one person, Kasumi. And you need to get out of here." Arata said, knowing full well that she'd react badly.

"NO! Please, find some way to come, I can't leave without you both!" Kasumi cried out, but both Kaito and Arata pushed the boat out to sea before she had the chance to climb out.

"ARAAATA! KAITOOO! NOOOO!" Kasumi screamed, as she looked back at them desperately, who could only watch her go with sad eyes.

"WE WILL MEET AGAIN SOME DAY! THAT'S A PROMISE!" Kaito yelled, hoping that she could hear him, and fortunately she did.

"O-OKAY!" Kasumi yelled back, tear in her eyes, but she didn't smile.

* * *

~Time Skip, a few days later~

The Island had long disappeared, and Kasumi had no strength as she was hungry. She just laid there in her boat unmoving and was just staring up at the blue sky, it was sunny so she felt a little grateful for that, but that didn't stop her hunger. But good luck seemed to be on her side, just as she was about to give up, and fall asleep, she heard the sounds of a larger boat approach, a ship and when she looked up, she saw that it was a Marine ship.

"HELLOOO! IS THERE ANYONE THAT CAN HELP ME!" Kasumi screamed despite the pain she felt, her injured had gotten worse since she left that island and it only hurt worse when she moved to flag these Marines down. Thankfully someone did notice her, and swam out to her in hopes to pull her boat closer, so that she may climb aboard their ship.

"Now what a child doing out here? And with such a bad injury? What happened little girl?" The marine asked, looking at her in concern as he looked over her wound. And with that, she explained everything to him expect she kept her Alchemist side a secret.

"I see. You were kidnapped when you were younger and treated like a slave for the past few years? Okay, I will see to it that you return to your family." The voice said, an older voice and when Kasumi turned to look up, he saw a man who looked to be in his 60's or 70's that was huge, looked like a giant compared to her. He had a beard and grey hair, and she notice he had a scar nest to his left eye, and by the uniform he was wearing, she suspected that he was either a captain or someone with a high rank.

"Don't bother." Kasumi spoke still looking up at him before looking down at the floor, tear threatening to fall.

"Oh, and why's that?" The man asked.

"I don't know who my Father is, he travels around the world so I never met him. And Mother died trying to protect me from being kidnapped." Kasumi spoke sadly.

"Oh, I see. Hmm, what's your name, little girl?" He asked.

"Kasumi." She spoke.

"The names Monkey D. Garp. Nice to meet'cha! Hahaha! How about if I take you to my home town, become a sister to my Grandson?" Garp asked, offering to adopt her into his family. Kasumi looked up at him with wide eyes, surprised and startled that he'd offer such a thing just after they met.

"Really?! You'd want me to join your family?!" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah sure. And I can ask one of my subordinates here to fix you up with an Auto-mail arm (Robotic, metal arm) and get you medical treatment. What do you say?" Garp asked her. Kasumi just could believe what she was hearing, one minute she was stranded in the middle of nowhere and next she's been offered to be adopted and gain a robotic arm. Kasumi nodded.

"T-Thank you, Garp-San. Thank you." Kasumi cried and Garp picked her up as if she was a toddler.

"You better start calling Gramps or Grandpa. We're family now. Oh, and what to adopt our name?" Garp said heading to the infirmary. But he was surprised at how light she was to carry. He do not that she looked thin but he at first thought it was because of her missing arm.

"Yeah, sure!" Kasumi exclaimed in happiness.

"Well then. Monkey D. Kasumi, that has nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Yeah it does!" Kasumi spoke, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

In the next few days that she travelled with them back to Garp's hometown Kasumi went through a lot of medical treatment, having to go through a two different surgery's. One was to fix up the damage that was done, mainly the get rid of any loose bone that was sharp and to sew up any muscle and skin that had been ripped to pieces. The second surgery that Kasumi had to go through was to attach the metal arm to her body, and that was painful, more painful that she thought it was going to be, and yet Kasumi used all her strength and power not to scream, though she did flinch and shake several times. Once gaining her robotic arm, to her and to the other around her, the arm and hand looked very human, the only thing that made it look not really was that it was metal.

Over the time that she travelled with them, her now having a metal arm, Garp saw that she learnt how to defend herself and taught her a little on how to use Martial Arts, and since Kasumi was a fast learner, she caught on quite quickly. Every member watched with full amazement that she soon could dodge most of Garp's 'Fist Of Love' punches. Though it wasn't long did an island come into view and Kasumi saw a village that overlooked the sea, it looked beautiful, cute in some way to her.

"Welcome home, Monkey D. Kasumi. This Island's name is Dawn Island and that village with all the windmills is called Foosha Village. Your home now." Garp spoke, seeing her interest in the place.

"Wow! It's looks absolutely lovely!" Kasumi spoke in awe, her eyes not leaving the village.

"And now I can't wait to see my Grandson. I wonder if he has decided to become a marine yet." Garp spoke as they docked and walked ashore. Kasumi watched as all the villagers greeted Garp, and then when they noticed Kasumi, they couldn't help but wonder who she was. Soon they walked up to a bar, Kasumi looked up at the sign while Garp walked right in, the sign read 'Party's bar'.

Soon screaming could be heard which startled Kasumi, but she could tell by the way it sounded that I wasn't anything to worry about and when she walked in she saw Garp standing in front of two people, a women standing behind the bar, she had dark green hair which was held back by a bandana and was wearing a dress and she was looking at Garp with a kind gentle smile. The other person Garp stood in front of, or rather was holding up by his head, was a young boy. Kasumi could tell that he was around her age, if not a little younger but then when she decided to take a closer look at him, she stared at him startled and surprise. Garp was holding his head, making them look at each other eye to eye, but the boy's body was on the ground, and his neck was long and looked to be stretching like rubber. Kasumi watched as Garp let go, and the boy's head seemed to return to his body and soon it looked as if nothing happened.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Kasumi yelled in surprise, earning the attention of the three.

"Ah, Makino, Luffy. Let me introduce you to Kasumi. The girl I mentioned to you through the Den Den Moshi." Garp spoke, motioning for her to join them.

"Kasumi this is Makino." Garp said pointing to the lady behind the bar.

"Hello Kasumi-Chan. It very nice to meet you. You hungry? Thirsty?" Makino questioned.

"Thirsty. And thank you!" Kasumi spoke, trying to be polite.

"And this is Monkey D. Luffy, my Grandson and your younger brother." Garp said, pointing to the young boy who looked at the with large wide eyes.

"EHHH! SHE'S MY SISTER?!" Luffy yelled, looking up at Garp.

"I saved her life just over a week ago, and since her family is gone I thought that I may adopt her into the family. Let her give you a full introduction." Garp said before placing Kasumi in front of him, both his hands on her shoulders.

"My name is Monkey D. Kasumi. It's great to meet you both." Kasumi said, before looking at her new brother. At first he stared at her and then gave her the hugest grin he has ever seen. Seeing the grin made her feel like she was home, she felt welcomed and took of her jacket only the hear a gasp. Kasumi looked up at Makino who was covering her mouth with her hand and she was staring down at Kasumi with wide eyes, and she could clearly see tears pricking the corner of Makino's eyes. Kasumi followed her gaze to see that she was looking at her robotic arm and sighed sadly. Garp saw this and went to calm Makino down and explain everything to her, while Kasumi turned her attention to Luffy who was staring at her with a grin and stars in his eyes, he probably felt differently about her appearance.

"COOL! JOIN MY CREW!" Luffy yelled excitedly.

"Huh? Your crew? What are you talking about?" Kasumi asked, wondering what he meant by that.

"I'm gonna be the King Of The Pirates one day, but I need a crew! Join my crew, be my First Mate!" Luffy said excitedly

"We'll see." Kasumi said quietly, then noticed the hat he was holding, it looked to be a yellow straw hat with a red ribbon around it.

"Nice hat." Kasumi complimented.

"Shanks gave it to me! He is the reason I want to find the One Piece!" Luffy spoke happily. And Kasumi couldn't help but giggle at him, he was definitely interesting. She told him that she met a member of Gold D Roger's crew and told him the stories that Arata once told her. Luffy for once in his life, actually listened, genuinely interested and to be honest he started to suck up to Kasumi, started wanting to be around her more and more.

And this is how the two sibling met….

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I know it probable not as good as the beginning of most of the One Piece stories, but the main adventure of Luffy and Kasumi will pick up and start.**

**Please write review for me, I love hearing you opinions and thought on my stories, and would love it if I go some for this story. I would really like to know what you all think of this story.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Doomedbex :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is the second chapter for you all to read, and to be honest, it was fun to write but I hope you all have fun reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Kasumi and any OCs that may appear.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A new friend and Zoro the pirate hunter?

**Normal P.O.V** (Ten years later)

On the docks of Foosha Village stoop many people, amongst the crown to two individuals ready to depart on their journey. Their names; Monkey D Luffy and Monkey D Kasumi, and both of them had grins on their faces as they said their goodbyes to each of the villagers, though mainly to Makino and the mayor.

Luffy wore a red vest top that was button up and denim shorts that went just past his knees, he too wore sandals on his feel, and of course Luffy still wore that very Straw Hat that Shanks gave give all those years ago. Kasumi on the other hand wore a faded blue sweater that had no sleeves, add to that wore a black leather jacket and white gloves that covered her hands completely. She too wore denim shorts but hers only went to her mid-thigh and were a darker navy to Luffy's. As for anything else that Kasumi wore, she hand combat boots on, her long silver-blonde wavy hair was tied up into a pony tail, the tip of it just reaching her hips and her fringe just stopping above her gold-hazel eyes.

After saying their goodbye's to everyone, both Luffy and Kasumi set off, though with Luffy's kind of luck, Kasumi knew something was going to happen and that something was bad, bad and BAD! Kasumi sighed when she spotted a shadow coming from just below them and that when it happened; the sea monster appeared just in front of them.

"I've been waiting for you, sea monster! Today is your unlucky day." Luffy spoke, and Kasumi knew what he meant by him waiting, Luffy had told her about how he met Shanks, how he was saved from this monster.

"Go on Luffy, I won't stop you." Kasumi spoke, noticing him look at her. His expression told her everything, wondering if she had wanted to do it. Luffy nodded a grin on his face.

"I'll show you what I've learnt in the past ten years! RUBBER…." The moment Luffy said 'Rubber', Kasumi ducked just in case this went wrong, but she was still able to watch this.

"PISTOL!" Luffy yelled, as he punched the monster in the face and while his arm stretched. It was a rather quick yet strong attack, and even Kasumi knew the beast stood no chance against Luffy, not even to begin with.

"How'd that taste? Stupid fish." Luffy said. "Hehe…. We'll have to find some more friends, right Kasumi-Nee? Hope we can find ten people to join the crew and then we'll also need a flag." Luffy spoke excitedly.

"Luffy, first just concentrate on which way to go, then we will need to find a crew. Plus we will need a bigger boat and more supplies." Kasumi said, only to be ignored by the boy who was getting more and more excited at the thought of their journey beginning. She sighed, but smiled up at him.

"Alright, let's go! I'LL BECOME THE KING OF THE PIRATES!" Luffy yelled, looking forwards before he sat down and started to row.

* * *

~Time Skip, the next day~

**Kasumi's P.O.V.**

"Ah! The weather is pretty nice today." I heard Luffy say from next to me and I looked over at him and shook my head at that huge grin that he had on that face of his. Now wasn't the time to act carefree.

"On a nice day like this, who would've thought we'd get stuck into such a disaster!?" Luffy spoke casually as her sat there, while I was staring at the huge whirlpool with large eyes.

"LUFFY! STOP ACTING SO CARE FREE! WE'RE ABOUT TO BE SUCKED INTO A WHIRLPOOL AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS SIT THERE CASUALLY!" I yelled at him, glaring down at my younger brother. I looked down at the 17 year old boy as he looked at the whirlpool and then back at me.

"But what can we do?" He spoke, and I sighed, it was his stupid fault, he was the one that was doing the rowing and got us trapped in the whirlpool in the first place.

"Good question. There's no one around us that can help and it'll be bad if this boat wrecks…." I sighed out.

"Yeah. And I can't swim…" Luffy said stupidly.

"Your fault for eating that devil fruit then, wasn't it? Oh, how I wish I took up Ace's offer, I should have just gone with him…" I spoke, though that second part was mostly to tease Luffy.

"WHAT!? You promised to join my crew! Don't back out now!" Luffy spoke desperately. I laughed.

"I know, stupid, why'd you think I stayed with you? Now get in that barrel that we brought with us. I'll find some way to get us to safety." I said, pointing at the barrel that we had taken from Foosha Village.

"Ah! Okay, got it!" He spoke happily, climbing in quickly but I knew he didn't listen fully as he grabbed onto my arm and pulled me in with him, and I sighed before closing my eyes just as Luffy was shutting the barrel closed. And with that I felt the boat capsize and we knew we were in the water then. No escape now.

"I'm gonna sleep Luff, wake me up when something happens." I spoke from my place in his lap.

"Okay!" Luffy said happily, and I sighed yet again. And with that I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Kasumi's Dream**

_I just met Luffy, he seemed rather interesting, a ball of energy and I saw that huge grin never left his face. I heard a sigh come from behind me and turned to see Garp looking at us, or mostly at Luffy it seems. I walked up to him._

"_Are you okay, Gramps?" I question genuinely concerned. But then backed away when I noticed an angry expression on his face as he glared at Luffy._

"_LUFFY! WHAT DID I SAY! YOU WILL NOT BE A PIRATE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY, THAT YOU ARE TO TRAIN HARD TO BECOME A MARINE!?" Garp yelled at his grandson, storming up to the young boy._

"_NO! I TOLD YOU, I WANT TO BE A PIRATE AND I WANT TO FIND THE ONE PIECE!" Luffy yelled stubbornly, only to get a 'Fist of Love' punch to the head, and Luffy glared up at the Grandfather and then they started arguing all while Luffy running away from Garp._

"_Is it always like this?" I asked, looking at Makino, who was smiling at the two._

"_Yes. Though normally things are a lot worse, so that's a good thing for now." Makino said, and I could only look at her in shock, those two were normally worse than this? How?_

"_Come on Kasumi. Let's go." I heard Garp speak and turned to look at him. He was holding Luffy by the scuff of his neck, said boy trying to escape his grandfather grasp._

"_I'm not staying here?" I asked confused._

"_At first yeah, but now because of my grandson, I'm gonna have you and Luffy stay with a friend of mine that live in the mountains that are further in the Island." Garp said. I nodded my head before grabbing my coat. I placed my robotic arm in first before placing my normal one in last, didn't want to freak anyone out along the way._

"_Alright. Bye Makino, thanks for the drink." I spoke, waving at Makino as I left the bar and followed Garp who headed towards the woodland. Or should I say the forest?_

"_So who is this friend of your?" I asked, looking up at Garp, only for him to grin._

"_Oh just an old friend who do a load of favours for me. You'll see soon enough. Oi Luffy, hurry up." Garp said, looking back at Luffy who was lagging behind, and it was at that moment that I had noticed that Garp had dropped Luffy._

"_Ok, ok." Luffy said, boredom and he also sounded uninterested too._

"_Come on, Luffy. Cheer up." I spoke, holding out my hand to him._

"_Ok!" Luffy spoke, smiling up at me as he took my hand in his. I pulled him along gently. It wasn't long did we both see where Garp was leading us to. There was a building in the middle of the forest, looked big enough for quite a few people to live in._

"_Oi! Dandan, you there?!" Garp called, knocking on the door. We stood there waiting but it wasn't long until someone answered. To me the person looked like a man at first but when I took a closer look, I could see it was a woman. She was big, and I wasn't talking in height. She had long messy ginger hair, wore a white shite and green checked trousers and had a cigarette in her mouth._

"_Garp?! What are you doing here?" The woman spoke, her voice sounded nervous if not a little scared and I took a guess that this was Dandan and another guess that she was some mountain bandit._

"_Hey Dandan, I've got a favour to ask of you." Garp spoke, a huge grin on his face._

"_And what would that be?" Dadan questioned, her eyes not leaving Garp._

"_I need you to take care of these two for me. My grandson Luffy and his newly adopted sister, Kasumi." Garp spoke confidently, pointing at us with his thumb. Dandan looked at us and then groaned openly._

"_WHAT!? Y-You can't be serious!? Raising Ace is a challenge in itself, but two other to add to the mix, really!? No!" Dandan exclaimed, glaring at Garp._

"_Oh okay, then I can just arrest you, for being a bandit then?" Garp question and I rolled my eyes, he was trying to blackmail her. What kind of family did she just enter? I looked at Luffy to see him watching stupidly, it was clear that he didn't understand what was going on. It was then did something hit Luffy on the face and too me it looked like spit, I looked over to where it came from to see a boy, probably just a one or two years older than me. Luffy was yelling but my eyes never left the form of the older boy._

"_Hey, Ace!" Garp called as he too noticed the boy. So his name was Ace huh? I glared at him, not sure if I should like him or not._

"_WOAHH! YOU CAME HOME, ACE!?" Dandan exclaimed, rather surprised and by this statement, it took a guess that he was rarely at home._

"_That's Ace, a few years older than you, ten years old. You both are gonna live with him from today forward, so you better get along, got it?!" Garp spoke, I have a feeling that the last part of the statement was mainly for Luffy who was glaring at Ace._

_Today, I met Ace, my other Brother, though older than me. And I was still undecided whether I should think of him as a member of my family._

**End of Dream**

* * *

I woke when I felt myself and Luffy getting toppled about in this barrel, it was as if someone from outside was rolling the barrel somewhere, probably didn't notice us in here.

"Hey, Luffy. Luffy." I whispered, shaking him as I notice that he was sleeping even though he was hitting the side of the barrel just like me. I wasn't surprised that he didn't wake up because of our predicament; the idiot was made out of rubber, so he most likely didn't feel a damn thing. Lucky bastard. Soon I felt that we have stopped rolling and was being put up straight, I could hear voices coming from outside the barrel but they were muffled due to the fact that Luffy landed on top of me.

"Oi, Luffy! Wake the hell up!" I said a little louder, hitting him on the head.

"Ow!" Luffy whined, finally waking up. "Oh, hey Kasumi-Nee. What you doing?"

"Why you-!" I spoke angrily, can't he see the situation that we were in. I sighed.

"Can you just get us out of this barrel!" I spoke, trying to stay calm. He nodded, before breaking to the lid off.

"WHAT A NICE NAP THAT WAS!" Luffy yelled a huge grin on his face. He moved off of me but stayed in the barrel, which in turn allowed me to finally get up myself.

"Looks like we're saved, right Kasumi-Nee?" Luffy spoke grinning at me, I swear I felt my eye twitch in annoyance at his innocent behaviour. I climbed out only to then just to notice a few men staring at us.

"Who are you?" Both me and Luffy asked.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" They yelled staring at us with wide eyes.

"WHY WOULD TWO PEOPLE BE COMING OUT OF A WINE BARREL!?" They yelled at us, making me cover my ears as they were a little too loud. It was then that I noticed something being thrown in our direction. A large metal mace.

"Ah! Sorry Luff. Don't get angry at me!" I spoke turning towards my brother.

"Why?" He asked looking confused, but the only answer he got was me kicking the barrel out of the little hut, so that he would get hurt, and then clapped my hands together and slamming them to the ground, summoned a shield that engulfed my body, which protected me from the mace, and sighed in relief when it bounced off of the shield and in turn destroyed the little building that I was in.

"Phew! Thought I was a gonna there." I spoke before sneaking away before I was spotted and found Luffy several feet away, and he was still in the barrel. But thankfully he ended up somewhere that we won't be found out by those people, I had a feeling those guys were other pirates. I started walking in his direction when I saw him talking to a boy, the boy had pink hair, large glasses and looked to have a round face.

"Oi, Luffy! You ok?" I spoke up just as I was close to them, the two looked my way.

"Kasumi! Thank god you're okay!" Luffy spoke before giving out a goofy laugh.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking at the boy.

"I'm Coby, miss." He spoke politely, and I smiled at him.

"I'm Monkey D Kasumi, this idiot's older sister. But just call me Kasumi or Kas." I spoke, introducing myself.

"Sister? You two don't look alike." He said, confused as he looked at us both.

"Oh, I'm adopted, we aren't blood related." I explained. "So, where are we?"

"This is the breeding ground of the pirate "Iron Bludgeon Alvida", I'm the caretaker of the ship." Coby said, explaining it all to me, and I nodded.

"Do you have a boat? Ours got caught in a whirlpool." Luffy said, cutting into the conversation.

"Whirl… Whirlpool?! You both were caught in a whirlpool!" Coby spoke, looking at us in surprise.

"Yeah, that whirlpool was scary." Luffy spoke, I hit the back of his head.

"It was your fault we got stuck in it! I so need to remind myself to never let you decide on which way to go!" I spoke, feeling annoyed at myself.

"A normal person would've died already…" Coby stated, looking at us in interest.

"Yeah, but you can say, we aren't normal, especially this one." I spoke then pointed at Luffy with my thumb at the last part of my statement.

"What you calling this one?!" Luffy exclaimed, looking at me with a slightly annoyed expression. I sighed before giving him a smile, ruffling his hair.

"You…" Coby started, bringing our attention back to him. "You want a small boat? Well, I have one, but…."

"But?" I questioned but me and Luffy ended up following him since he didn't fully answer me. But then I saw a pile of wood but with a closer inspection, I looked like a boat, a badly made one but a boat none the less. I knew Luffy saw it too, as he look unimpressed and just looked at it.

"What's this? A coffin?" Luffy said. I would have laughed, but I knew It may have hurt Coby's feelings, so I did everything in my power to not laugh at Luffy's comment.

"That's a boat I built secretly for 2 years." Coby said, and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"2 years? Building this thing?" I asked, surprised.

"Don't want it anymore?" Luffy asked, curious.

"Yeah…. I don't want it anymore. I was gonna run away in this. But I don't have the guts to do it…. Looks like I'm gonna be a caretaker my whole life." Coby said, and I just stared at him. He was a bit of a coward, but he was just a boy amongst a bunch of pirates, so I couldn't blame him for that.

"Then you should leave." Luffy said and rather bluntly to be honest. I shuck my head, typical of Luffy to do just this.

"NO…. NO I CAN'T, IT'LL NEVER WORK! WHENEVER I THINK OF ALVIDA-SAMA FINDING OUT, MY LEGS TURN ALL MUSHY…!" I GET SO SCARED..!" Coby yelled, taking a breather, and I felt a little sorry for him.

"That day… I was only fishing but I accidentally walked onto this ship! And I had to become a caretaker on the ship these two years to stay alive….!" Coby said.

"You're pretty stupid and useless." Luffy stated.

"Says the idiot who rowed our boat into a whirlpool." I spoke, a little sarcasm in my voice, Luffy glared at me for a second before grinning back at Coby, he spoke again.

"And you seem kinda wimpy too. I don't like you." Luffy said, which made me hit upside the head when noticing that his comment made Coby cry.

"That wasn't nice. Idiot." I spoke, glaring down at my younger brother.

"But… He's right… If only I was brave enough…" Coby said, looking at the ground sadly before turning to look at us.

"Hey…. Luffy-San, Kasumi-San, why are you sailing?" Coby asked us.

"I want to become the pirate king!" Luffy spoke bluntly, a huge goofy grin on his face. I smiled and turned to Coby.

"And I want to be the world's greatest Alchemist to ever exist." I spoke, telling him my dream.

"Eh…..! Wha..?! WHAT?!" Coby yelled staring at us in shock.

"'PIRATE KING' WAS THE TITLE OF SOMEONE WHO HAS EVERYTHING IN THIS WORLD! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR THE 'WORLD'S GREATEST TREASURE'… THE ONE PIECE!?" Coby yelled looking at Luffy before he turned on me.

"AND YOU…. YOU WANT TO BE THE GREATEST ALCHEMIST ALIVE?! THAT'S CRAZY! BEING AN ALCHEMIST IS ABSOULETY ILLEGAL ON SO MANY LEVELS, ONE OF THE MOST FORRBIDON THINGS TO BECOME!" Coby yelled. By now he was breathing hard and I stared down at Coby with wide eyes, looking surprised but I understood his overwhelming shock. We did have big ideas that most would think were close to impossible.

"YOU BOTH WANNA DIE OR SOMETHING?! ALL THE PIRATES ARE LOOKING FOR THAT TREASURE!" Coby yelled, switching back to yelling at Luffy, this kid just couldn't make up his mind on who to yell at.

"Well so am I." Luffy said.

"…Im.. Im-Impossible! Absolutely impossible! Utterly utterly impossible! To become the Pirate King in the pirate era. There's no chance! Utterly impossible!" Coby spoke, shaking his head continuously and the next thing to happen was that Luffy punched Coby in the face, and he did it before I could stop him, though I didn't expect him to do that.

"LUFFY!" I exclaimed going to Coby's side to make sure he was ok.

"OW! Why'd you hit me?!" Coby exclaimed, as I helped him to sit up.

"Because I couldn't stand you!" Luffy said, bluntly.

"Luffy! Quit it!" I scolded.

"It's fine… I'm used to it anyway…." Coby said, making me narrow my eyes at his words.

"I'm not afraid of dying!" Luffy said then, this made my anger disappear as I caught onto what he was doing, I smirked.

"Huh?" Coby muttered, looking at Luffy.

"Because it's my dream and that's why I won't mind dying for it." Luffy said, continuing his speech.

"W… Won't even mind death…?!" Coby muttered, looking at Luffy in astonishment and awe and yet I could tell he was a little surprised too.

"Besides, I think I can do it. Although it could get pretty tough." Luffy spoke, looking as if he was talking to himself on that part but I knew he was still talking to Coby. I looked at Coby and could practically see him taking in what Luffy said.

"Coby." I spoke up, get his attention.

"What I think Luffy is trying to say. It's not impossible, especially when it comes to what your dream is. When you have a dream, you'd willing use all your power and strength into trying to for-fill your dream not matter what happens. Like both me and Luffy are willing to die trying for ours." I spoke, explaining it to Coby in hopes that he'd understand better. I then saw tears in his eyes and I panicked.

"Ah! Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry!" I spoke desperately while Luffy was laughing at me.

"Will I also… Be able to accomplish my dream…? If… I'm willing to die…" Coby said quietly, though I heard him and by the way Luffy looked at him, so did he.

"Hm? What?" Luffy asked as he looked down at Coby, a blank look on his face. Nothing new there.

"Will I be able….. To become a Marine?!" Coby asked, and I looked at him in surprise, not expect that to come from the boy.

"A Marine?" Both me and Luffy asked.

"Luffy-San, Kasumi-San, I know it means that we'll be enemies! But joining the marines and catching bad guys… HAS ALWAYS BEEN MY DREAM!" Coby spoke.

"Do you think I can do it?!" Coby asked us.

"I wouldn't know!" Luffy said.

"Only you can find that out." I said, but then I looked around, getting a bad feeling all of a sudden.

"I HAVE TO ATLEAST TRY! I'D RATHER DIE TRYINGTO GET OUT OF HERE AND JOIN THE MARINES! THEN STAY HERE AND BE A CARETAKER MY ENTIRE LIFE! AND THEN ALVIDA-SAMA…. I'LL BE ABLE TO ARREST SOMEONE LIKE ALVIDA!" Coby yelled, before taking a deep breath. It was then that I noticed something coming towards us at an alarming speed, or should I say someone was coming towards us. That someone being Alvida, I stood a little in front of Coby, ready to protect him if needed.

"WHO DID YOU SAY YOU ARE GOING TO ARREST COBY?!" Alvida screamed, smashing the boat Coby made into tiny pieces, that pissed me off royally.

"My boat…" Coby cried. I was annoyed and irritated. Who did she think she was? Destroying something that he spent building the past 2 years. Slaving over it, trying to gain his freedom, it angered me greatly and I glared at this Alvida bitch.

"Did you think you can… Escape from me?!" Alvida yelled, a sadistic grin on her face.

"Are those two who you hired to capture me? He doesn't seem to be Roronoa Zoro. Anyway, before you die, I'm gonna ask you… What's the most beautiful thing in the sea, Coby?!" Alvida asked. I looked at her, my eyes twitched in annoyance, how the hell was she beautiful, she big and fat, not to mention old looking.

"Eh…Eh heh heh…. Of… Of course that'll be…" Coby stuttered, trying to answer, but Luffy interrupted him.

"Who's this rude woman?" Luffy asked, pointing at Alvida, while most had gaping mouths and wide eyes as they stared at him, I laughed very hard, so hard that I was hugging myself, trying to hold myself together.

"L-Luffy, don't you mean, who's this fat whore?" I spoke up, still laughing very hard. And now I had people staring at me, but I just ignored them and tried calming down, which was hard to do with their expressions. I only calmed down when I notice Alvida's face, she was absolutely pissed and looked ready to murder us.

"Those kids…." A member of her crew said looking at both me and Luffy in horror.

"They dare to…" Another started to say.

"LUFFY-SAN! KASUMI-SAN! QUICK, REPEAT AFTER ME! IN ALL THE SEAS, THIS LADY IS THE MOST…" Coby yelled but seemed to stop himself at that point , then continued.

"THE…. THE RUDEST DAMN BITCH!" Coby yelled, and I smirked at him. I spoke then, I just had to.

"Okay!" I said and repeated his speech just as loudly as he did. I was having fun and Luffy was just laughing.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Alvida screamed at him, full on angry. Coby screamed, and I pushed him behind me.

"Well said Coby! Now stay behind Kasumi, let me take care of this!" Luffy said, just as Alvida raised the mace above her head, ready to strike at Luffy.

"YOU THREE… HAVE TO DIE!" Alvida yelled just as hit Luffy with her weapon, it hitting the top of his head, but I knew I had nothing to worry about. Not even for a little bit.

"It's useless against me, because my body is rubber." Luffy spoke, and I could practically hear that grin that I knew he had on that face of his.

"TH…. THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! MY BLUDGEON!" Alvida screamed, looking at Luffy with wide eyes, as did everyone else minus me.

"NO WAAAAAAY!" All the members of Alvida's crew yelled, most if not all gaping.

"Rubber pistol!" Luffy said as he threw the attack at Alvida, hitting her in the face.

"…..! HIS ARM….. HIS ARM EXTENDED….!" The members of Alvida's yelled in shock, and I could tell they were looking at him in shock. And possibly scared of Luffy.

"CAPTAIN! ALVIDA-SAMA WAS BEATEN! BY THAT MONSTER!" They screamed.

"Tch. BASTARDS! YOU DARE CALL MY BROTHER AN IDIOT! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!" I yelled, giving my best glare as I summoned a spear.

"AHHH NO, WE'RE SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE US!" They yelled bowing down at me.

"Fine then, by making it up to us, you can give Coby here a boat. Understood?!" I spoke demandingly as I glared down at them.

"Yeah. Coby wants to be a Marine, so stay out of his way." Luffy said, standing next to me, both of us were glaring at them and I swear they practically shit themselves as they nodded and went to do as we asked. The next thing just went quickly, I decided to get some sleep, though I heard Luffy and Coby speak about guy named Zoro, just we entered the boat, and Luffy was carrying me so that I could take my nap.

* * *

~Time Skip, next day~

"We're finally here at the Marines' base!" Luffy said excitedly, I had woken up at some point during the journey to both Luffy and Coby having a heated conversation, and soon Coby filled me in on everything. Luffy and I were escorting him to become a Marine all the while, Luffy being curious about this pirate hunter Zoro. By the look on Luffy's face, I had a feeling Luffy wanted to meet this Zoro, to see if he liked him enough to join the crew, he was too open to read.

"Yep, finally!" Coby spoke happily.

"You're great, Coby!" Luffy said happily.

"Huh?" Coby questioned, looking up at Luffy, but it was me who spoke.

"It's thanks to you that we got here and in one piece too." I said smiling at him.

"We've actually reached our destination!" Luffy said excitedly, he clearly didn't hear me answer Coby.

"Idiot." I muttered under my breath. I turned to Coby. "You better answer him, otherwise he'll do or say something stupid."

"Of course! That's the basics of navigation." Coby said, looking at Luffy, a serious expression on his face. "If you wander around at sea every time, you'll never become a pirate. You should at least find a navigator to join you." Coby said.

"Alright! Let's go eat!" Luffy spoke excitedly before walking away.

"Did he even listen to me?" Coby said, looking down at the ground.

"Probably. Probably not. You just never know with him. He just likes to do stuff his own way and at his own pace too. It can't get annoying. But there is something I should probably say." I said, my eyes not leaving Luffy, didn't want to lose him.

"What is it?" Coby asked as he looked up at me.

"You're the first person we've met since we left our hometown. How would we have gained a navigator in such a short time? Plus, my little brother is a bit of an idiot as you probably have noticed by now." I said, letting out a small chuckle. Then me and Coby started walking after Luffy but continued our conversation.

"I see. How do you put up with him?" Coby asked hesitantly. I chuckled again.

"Years and years of practice. Though I should probably say it come natural when having him as my brother." I spoke smiling at Luffy's back. That's when we saw Luffy head inside a shop, but then I noticed that it was a restaurant, I rolled my eyes but entered after him, Coby following close behind. But after several minutes of sitting down and having food in front of us, we had scoffed the food off of the plates in seconds.

"We'll go our separate ways here! You do your best to be a great Marine, alright?" Luffy said, a smile on his face as a he was casually sat there in the chair. Looking like a carefree idiot.

"Yeah, good luck Coby! I know you can do it!" I said, also giving my friend a smile.

"I will…..! Thank you so much." Coby cried, covering a part of his face with his arm. "Luffy-San, Kasumi-San, you both have to become great pirate too. Although we'll be enemies in the future."

"Coby. Calm down, even if we are on opposite side, we'll always be friends. Right?" I spoke, smiling at him, only for him to look up at me, smile with tears in his eyes and then nodded.

"Say, I wonder if Zoro is still being kept at the Marines' base." Luffy suddenly said making both me and Coby look at him but then we heard several crashes and yells making us look around the restaurant that we sat in. Everyone else seemed to have freaked out the moment Luffy spoke. Coby then hid his mouth from them and spoke.

"Looks like we can't yell out the name 'Zoro'…" Coby whispered to us, trying not to startle everyone else, then he spoke again but in a normal tone, putting his hand back down.

"I just saw a notice on the streets, there's someone called Lieutenant Morgan at the base." Coby said, and once again everyone freaked out, just as badly as Luffy's statement. I raised an eyebrow at their behaviour.

"What's going on? Why are they freaking out over two names?" I asked quietly making sure Luff and Coby were the only ones to hear that. Luffy shrugged as if saying 'I don't know', while Coby just looked at the people with a worried look.

"I think we should go, Come one Luff, Coby." I said leaving money on the table before leaving with the two boys behind me.

"HAHAHAHA! What an interesting restaurant! I gotta go there again." Luffy said as he laughed.

"Err, Luffy. I think it's because they're scared of something that possibly surrounds the subject of whatever has got to do with This Zoro or Morgan guy." I spoke looking at Luffy with a little bit annoyance.

"Kasumi-San is right. That was definitely strange…! I've got a bad feeling about this…!" Coby said looking at us siblings.

"Why's that?" I asked, being the one that sane out of me and Luffy.

"I could understand why they'd be scared after hearing Roronoa Zoro's name, since he could escape at any time. But why would they be afraid of a Marine Lieutenant's name too?!" Coby said, I thought about it for a second, Coby did have a point, not many would be scared of Marines besides us pirates. So for normal civilians to be scared of a Marine is definitely a worry but then again, even something can go wrong with them.

"Well, he could've done something bad, right?" Luffy questioned, and I looked over to him, a little surprised that he had actually been listening, which wasn't his strongest point.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Coby yelled at Luffy.

"I'm serious." Luffy said. That coming from him didn't fit right, yet at the same time it did if that made any sense at all.

"Coby. Even though Marines fight to protect civilians, fight us pirates and criminals. They are human too, like us. So don't you think they are capable off doing bad stuff too?" I spoke looking at him.

"Oh. I see what you both mean." Coby said before walking with us, and our destination being the local Marine base. When we did arrive, I just ended up staring at it. The building sure had an interesting appearance. I looked like a massive tube, a circular tower that was light blue with navy stripes covering it and surrounding it was this brick wall. We walked along the wall until we found a huge metal gate with the typical Marine name and logo on it.

"It looks pretty ugly up close." Luffy spoke bluntly, making me laugh a little bit.

"Go ahead, Coby." Luffy said, giving our friend a grin.

"B… But I'm not prepared yet…! Besides that incident at the restaurant got me thinking…." Coby said looking back at us nervously, he was shaking, literally. It was shortly after he said that did Luffy randomly stretched his arms up so that he could reach the top of the wall, only because it was three times taller than us, and jumped up so that he could look over it.

"Ah! Luffy-San!" Coby said, going to stop him, but I place my hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Give it up Coby, once he's decided to do something, he'll do it. Luffy is quite stubborn." I said as Coby looked at me.

"Monster… I wonder where he is?" I heard Luffy say and saw him look around before he jumped down.

"You can't find him that easily. He's probably being kept in a secret room." Coby said.

"Once again, Coby. Just give up arguing against Luffy, you'd never win." I said.

"No! I saw something over there!" Luffy said. "It could be Zoro!"

"See! He always finds a way to get what he wants!" I said, giving Coby a 'I told you' face. Then I ran after Luffy because when he said he saw something, he started running, so here I am, trying to catch up to the rubber idiot. As soon as I saw Luffy stop, I slowed down, coming to stand next to him.

"Here we go." I heard Luffy mumble as he got to the top of the wall this time.

"Oi Luffy. Give me a hand up will ya?" I asked feeling lazy. I knew that I'd be able to get up there without a problem but because of my lazy attitude, I just couldn't be bothered really.

"Can't you do it yourself?" He asked me, frowning at me . I knew that was a complaint.

"Maybe because I can't be bothered using my Alchemy and don't want to waste my energy using it. I may need it for a fight if we get into one." I spoke, frowning myself but that soon turned into a smile when Luffy nodded and pulled me up. I ended up having to help Coby up, though because I didn't have a rubber ability, I had a harder time doing it, but still managed. I then used my strength to pull myself up a bit further so that I could sit on the wall rather cling to it with my hands, and I didn't care if I was spotted or not.

"Look at that person." Luffy said, clinging onto the wall to my left, his usual goofy grin on his face and I followed his gaze to see someone tied to some kind of wooden cross. I wore black trousers, a white top and a green sort of cloth around his waist. On his head was a black bandana which just about covered his hair and part if eyes, but since this guy was looking down, most of his face was shadowed over so I couldn't tell was he looked like. I looked to my right to see Coby just starting to be able to look over the wall and when he saw what we were looking at, he freaked out like hell and fell off of the wall.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked.

"You ok there, Coby?" I asked, looking down at him in concern. We were soon answered.

"It…. It's him! It's Roronoa Zoro! Th… Th…. That black bandana and cloth around his waist… And intimidating aura….! It's Zoro!" Coby said stuttering from his place on the floor and I could see him practically shaking in fear. I felt sorry for the guy, though I knew he was a bit of a coward.

"So he's Zoro, huh….? Looks to me those ropes are pretty easy to break." Luffy said looking back over at Zoro.

"S… STOP JOKING! IF YOU FREE HIM, HE COULD MAKE A MESS IN TOWN AND EVEN KILL YOU!" Coby yelled.

"Coby, calm down. And for someone who's scared of him, you sure are loud enough to gain his attention." I spoke causally, and then watched as he visibly gulped at my words.

"Hey! You." A new voice said, cutting into our conversation, it sounded rough and it was then that I noticed that it came from Zoro, we looked over to him.

"Could you please…. Come over here and untie me? I've been tied up for 9 days and I'm exhausted." Zoro said, looking up at us with a grin, blood dripping from his mouth and that was then that I notice that Zoro was indeed injured.

"Look, he's smiling." Luffy spoke out the obvious.

"I think we know that." I spoke sarcastically.

"He…! He talked….!" Coby stuttered after managing to get up the wall, once again with my help.

"I'll repay you. I could hunt down a fugitive and give you the rewards. I'm not lying. I'll keep my words." Zoro said still grinning. I looked at him, and thought to myself, this guy doesn't know he was talking to two pirates.

"No…. Don't do it Luffy-San, Kasumi-San! Don't be tricked by his words….! If you free him, he'll kill us and escape!" Coby spoke, as he looked at us in desperation.

"He won't be able to kill us." I said.

"Because…. We're strong." Luffy said, finishing off my sentence.

"Ah!?" I heard Zoro mutter, he seemed to look at us, probably with a new interest or curious as to what we meant. Shortly after that, I soon noticed a ladder, and then a little girl appearing to Coby's right.

"Huh?" Luffy muttered in surprise.

"Eh?" Coby also muttered. I just looked at her in surprise, not expecting someone else to join, especially a child who looked around 6 or 7 years old. The little girl shushed us, before climbing over the wall completely, and all I did was watch in interest.

"Ah…! Don't do it! It's dangerous!" Coby called to the girl as she approached Zoro and oddly enough, I just noticed she was holding food. I needed to check my eyes, I was either going blind or turning stupid like my brother. I hoped neither of those would be the answer I'd be looking for.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Zoro asked looking down at the girl who had just stopped less than a metre away from him.

"Luffy-San, Kasumi-San, go stop her! She could get killed!" Coby spoke, trying to get us to get her out of there.

"Do it yourself. But you are worried, it's fine. Besides if he does go to attack her, Kasumi-Nee will be able to get her out of there in time." Luffy said, looking at me with a grin and I knew that was an order, not as my brother but as my captain. I nodded in reply, before turning back to Zoro and the little girl.

"Do you want to die or something…? Get lost!" Zoro spoke and rather rudely too. Though the girl didn't seemed to mind as she smiled up at him.

"Uhm, Brother, I made some rice balls for you! You haven't eaten for a long time right?" The girl said, smiling up at him, and I thought that was very sweet and I did happen to notice that she called Zoro 'Brother' out of respect.

"This is the first time I made rice balls…." The girl said, and that just made her even more sweeter than I originally thought and I noticed Luffy giving a look, his eyes narrow but not in annoyance, just warning me not to do anything, knowing full well I liked anything that was cute and sweet. I blushed and smiled rubbing the back of my head. I gave a nervous laugh.

"I'm not hungry! Go away!" Zoro said loudly glaring down at her, and I glared at him.

"But…" The girl mumbled, losing the smile.

"I don't want it! Leave me! I'll kill you if you don't!" Zoro threatened and I was debating on interfering, part of it to do with that order and the other just out of anger.

"Roronoa Zoro!" A new voice called and I looked over to see a man in a black suit walking in with two Marines following behind. He had blond hair, a strange looking chin, large eyebrows, he looked ugly and stupid. Not to mention cocky and arrogant looking too.

"Don't pick on little kids, or else I'll have to report to my Father about it!" The guy said and then I realised he is probably someone who relies on others mainly his parent reputation and all that. I hated people like that, so stuck up and think they owned the place. It reminded me of the Grey Terminal and Goa, a city back on Dawn Island, that were full of stuck up nobles that were very heartless and uncaring.

"Some weirdo came." Luffy said.

"Don't you mean some bastard came?!" I spoke angrily, and Luffy looked up at me and saw me glaring. When seeing the look I was wearing on my face, Luffy watched with a more serious attitude and didn't look happy himself. Coby looked at me in curiosity as if wondering why I'd say such a thing.

"He must be someone important in the Marine… Thank goodness the girl is safe now…" Coby said, looking back over at the scene before us.

"I wouldn't say that… Not with his sort of attitude and besides, I bet he just loves riding of his 'Father's Reputation'." I spoke through gritted teeth, it took a lot of my power to not jump in there.

"Tch… If it isn't the Lieutenant's bastard son…" Zoro said, glaring at the blonde in the suit. I smirked at the comment, that amused me a little but when Zoro said 'Lieutenant's son', it made sense why the blonde was over-confident and very arrogant.

"Bastard? Don't get cocky. My dad is a Marine Lieutenant!" The guy said, but looking at the little girl. I didn't like the way he looked at her, not even for a second.

"Well hello, little girl. These rice balls look tasty." He said, taking one for himself. That greedy bastard, I am so gonna kill him! A hand stopped me, grabbing a hold of my arm and I saw that it belonged to Luffy. I gritted myself and tried to calm down. I watched as the blonde bastard put it in his mouth started to chew and then he soon looked like he was choking, I would have cheered at that if he had not have spit it out. He was heartless and cruel too to add onto the list as to why I hate this guy.

"BLEGH, HORRIBLE! YOU PUT TOO MUCH SUGAR IN IT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PUT SALT IN THESE THINGS!" The guy yelled, this had me shaking, it was the first time the girl ever cooked and it should have been expected that it may not taste completely right.

"But… But I thought they'll taste better if they're sweet…!" The girl said, looking up at the arrogant bastard, a frown on her face.

"HOW COULD ANYONE EAT SOMETHING LIKE THIS?" The guy yelled, practically kicking the food out of her hands and when the food was on the floor, he stomped all over it.

"**Luffy, let me kill him….**" I spoke quietly, my voice dark as I was close to my limit.

"No. Can't do that, remember the last time?" Luffy asked. It was then I remember that I came close to actually murder a guy called Bluejam when we were younger, he had almost killed my brothers and I wanted to kill that guy to trying to do that. I knew Luffy was right for no letting me go, as I would probably do something we both knew that I'd soon regret.

"AAH! STOP IT! STOP! HE CAN'T EAT THIS ANYMORE!" The girl yelled in vain, trying to get the guy to stop.

"Th…That's cruel! That girl worked so hard to make them…!" Coby spoke, as he too looked upset.

"I wonder…. If this guy is heartlessly cruel, it makes you wonder how the Father's like." I said as I watched, my hands in fists and couldn't stop glaring at the stuck-up blonde.

"Don't worry! The ants will eat them all up!" The guy, said as he gave out a laugh, I'm fed up not knowing his name.

"That's cruel….! I.. I tried really hardtop make them…!" The girl said as she started crying. I had to close my eyes for a second and took a breather, but I had to open my eyes knowing that I needed to watch.

"Aww… Don't cry! It's no wonder why I hate little brats so much." He said, actually now looking troubled, and THAT made me a little happier, though that second part made me angry, you just don't say that sort of thing in front of kids.

"It's all your fault you know? Didn't you see what was written here?" The guy said pointing at a sign that I just noticed. I sighed, cursing at myself for that.

"'Anyone who helps a prisoner will be charged with the same crime, Marine Lieutenant Morgan'" The guys said, reading the sign out-loud for all to hear.

"You know how scary my dad can be, right? You would've gotten the death penalty if you're grown up!" He said, before standing and turning to one of the Marines. "Oi, throw this brat out!"

"Huh!?" The Marine said, unsure of what he heard.

"I'm telling you to throw her outta here! Are you trying to disobey me?! I'm telling my dad!" The guy said, grabbing onto the Marine in a threatening manner and practically proving that he relies too much on his Father's reputation.

"Ay… Aye sir!" The Marine stated in fear before grabbing the girl and literally throwing here out of the place, but thankfully she came flying towards us, mainly me and I caught her just as she was close by. But catching wasn't easy without falling off of the wall myself, was she was flying with a high speed, and before we hit the ground, I hugged her to myself and I took the brunt of the fall, landing on my back.

"Ugh." I grunted, I just knew that I was gonna have one large bruise there, but thankfully it only hurt for a few seconds.

"Kasumi!" Luffy said, alarmed by what happened and jumped down and landed next to me, Coby close behind him. I sat up, the girl still in my arms.

"I'm okay." I said seeing Luffy giving a concerned look but after I said that he nodded and gave me a goofy grin. And helped me and the girl up.

"Are you alright?" Coby asked the girl after I had set her back onto her feet gently, I stood close behind her, for reason wanting to keep on protecting her.

"Those bastards…" I muttered under my breath making sure no-one heard me say that and thankfully no one did. I then noticed Luffy climb onto the wall again, stay there for a few minutes before climbing over it completely. I sighed, but stayed for a few minutes to make sure the girl wasn't hurt anywhere before going after Luffy. Using my abnormal strength, I completely jumped over the wall without touching it, and looked towards my brother to see him talking with Zoro.

"… Hm? Don't tell me you're gonna set me free and force me to join you." I heard Zoro say just as I reached them both. He looked at me before turning back to Luffy.

"I haven't made up my mind yet. Since everyone thinks you're a bad guy." Luffy said, rubbing the back of his head, though he had a smile on his face.

"A bad guy, huh…? I'll never join you because I have something that I need to take care of!" Zoro said grinning, before continuing. "I could survive even if you don't help me. I just need to stay alive for one month."

"That bastard kid promised to let me go afterwards." Zoro said after taking a small breather.

"You do know that there may be a possibility he was lying to you." I stated just looking at him, a small frown on my face.

"I know, but…. I'm gonna do everything I can to stay alive and fulfil my dreams!" Zoro said, now looking at me. That grin of his never really left his face except for that time that blonde stuck-up blonde was here.

"Really? If I were you, I think I'd starve to death in a week." Luffy said.

"Luffy, you'd probably starve to death before half a day with how hungry YOU get!" I spoke, a grin on my face, and it turned into an amused smirk when Luffy glared at me.

"That's why we're different. Go find someone else to join you." Zoro said.

"Come on, Luff. Let's go." I spoke, patting Luffy's shoulder once before turning away and slowly started to head but stopped when Zoro called out to us both.

"Hey! Hold on." Zoro said, making both me and Luffy look back at him.

"Huh?" Both me and Luffy said at the same time.

"That… Can you pick it up for me?" He asked, looking at the dirty food the was trampled on earlier.

"You want to eat this? But the rice ball is all muddy. Well I guess you can't be picky about food when you're hungry…" Luffy said, picking up the dirtied rice and held it in his hands as he just looked at it.

"Shut up. Just give it to me, let me eat all of it!" Zoro said opening his mouth wide enough for Luffy to gently throw the food in there. Both me and Luffy watched as he ate the food, looking like he was in pain while doing so and yet swallowed it. I felt touched that he'd do this for the girl, even though she wasn't here to see this. It made me start to like him, Zoro seemed rough on the outside, whether it was his appearance or how he would first speak to someone but really he was one big softie on the inside, whether or not he'd admit it himself.

"Do you want to kill yourself?" Luffy asked bluntly and rather rudely, making me hit the back of his head.

"Idiot!" I scolded, glaring at him. Zoro coughed for a few seconds before he spoke.

"Tell that little girl…" Zoro started speaking, stopping for a brief moment.

"Tell her what?" Luffy asked when Zoro didn't say anything for a while, he clearly didn't realize that Zoro was struggling to talk a little.

"'The rice balls taste very good. Thank you very much.'" Zoro said, looking down at the ground, hiding his eyes from us. Luffy smiled and I knew that smile, this could possibly mean that Luffy wanted him to join but I was 100% sure as of yet, I watched Luffy leave and stopped to wait for me by the wall, I turned back to Zoro, wanting to say one thing.

"Oi." I spoke, making Zoro look up at me.

"Just so you know, is if that guy does want you to join us, then he won't give up until you say yes…" I said a smirk on my face, amused that Zoro's eyes widened a little.

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah… He's very stubborn and once he's made up his mind, it's just about impossible to change it. Just a heads up in case he does choose to have you join." I said, an amused smile on my face, then I left before Zoro could even say anything.

* * *

~Time Skip, 10 minutes later~

Both me and Luffy had completely left the grounds of the Marine base and had gone searching for Coby and that little girl but it didn't take long to find them, due to the fact this village was all that big. After approaching them, the little girl thanked us or mostly me for saving her earlier, and I smiled down at her and then Luffy gave her the message that Zoro gave us.

"Really!?" She spoke, seeming very happy with the news

"Yep! He ate it all!" Luffy spoke from where he sat, which was on top of a barrel and I was currently leaning against the building next to Luffy.

"I'm so happy!" The girl spoke, a huge smile on her face and I was happy to see it there.

"Hmm… Is he really that horrible person his reputation says he is…?" Coby spoke, confused by the news we had told them.

"No, I don't think so. He seemed rather nice, rough on the outside but a softie on the inside." I said a smile on my face as I looked at Coby.

"Brother didn't do anything wrong. It's just that the people in this town are afraid of him." The girl said, making me look at her in confusion.

"And why's that? What did he do that made them all scared?" I asked, I was very curious as to why they felt like that.

"He got arrested because of me. He killed Helmeppo's pet wolf. Because Helmeppo let his wolf run around and everyone got scared…." The girl explained and now I had that guy's name.

"So you're saying…. That Zoro's only arrested because he killed Helmeppo's wolf?" Luffy questioned, and I was a little surprised that he understood the situation but then again I'm still trying to understand what goes on in that head of his and I've known him for 10 years.

"Yeah." The little girl said.

"You're right. So maybe he had a bad temper, but chasing down fugitives…. Isn't that big a crime either." Coby said.

"The only bad guys are the Morgans! You'll get executed if you disobey them, so everyone is afraid of them." The girl said.

"That's a bit much though. Do a small thing and get executed? That's bad." I said, glaring in the direction to see Helmeppo walking down the street, some Marines following him close behind. He seemed to be talking and when he got into range I could hear what he was saying.

"Heh heh heh! Who dares raise his head? I'll tell my dad!" Helmeppo spoke as arrogantly as he could, I saw people go on all fours, bowing down to the guy. I saw Luffy look over now, he had clearly heard his voice too.

"Do you want to be like Roronoa Zoro? I'm gonna publicly execute him in three days. I'll use him to set an example for all of you! It's gonna be pretty interesting." Hellmeppo said, making me angry. So he did lie to Zoro like I had suspected, he was being completely unfair and was definitely a heartless bastard, I looked down at the ground in anger, making sure that my eyes were shadowed over.

"Three days. Didn't you say you'll give him a month?" Luffy questioned from beside me.

"Who are you? How rude. I was only joking with him! Only an idiot would believe that." Helmeppo said as he gave out a cruel laugh.

"Luffy… Can I?" I asked quietly, making my brother look over at me. He nodded, knowing what I wanted to do, and that made me glad that he gave me permission. I walked up to Helmeppo, my eyes still shadowed over.

"Oh? And who would you be?" He asked me when I stopped just in front of him.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled, and using quite a bit of my abnormal strength, punched him in the face with my right hand, and I was satisfied when I heard a loud crunch. I had broken his nose and I watched as he flew a few feet back and was soon lying on the ground.

"KASUMI-SAN! STOP PLEASE! CALM DOWN! YOU WANT TO MESS WITH THE MIARINES OR SOMETHING?!" Coby yelled.

"**Coby… I'm a pirate, are you forget that detail?**" I spoke quietly and rather darkly, but I knew that I needed to calm down. To be honest though, that punch did make me feel better.

"Coby, Kasumi-Nee, I've decided!" Luffy spoke up, and looked at him, curious as to what he could say next.

"Huh?" Coby questioned.

"I'm gonna asked Zoro to join us!" Luffy said, looking at me.

"Sure thing, Captain!" I spoke with a smirk on my face.

With that said, I knew that Luffy would give up. Zoro will definitely be our first crewmate, whether he likes it or not.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter and I'm gonna apologize in advance now. For the past few days/weeks I've had a lot of time, having ended a christmas Job and all and soon I'll be starting a new job in a few days time, hence why I'm updating this story soon after the first chapter. I may not be updating the story all the time and it may be a while for the next update but that doesn't mean that I won't try to write and upload the next chapter.**

**Thanks to those those who have favoured and are following this story, it makes me happy to know people have already started to like this story and I hope that you continue to do so. And thank you for the two reviews that I have been given. **

**I do read all my reviews, they help to motivate me into writing more and it's does help when you give me your thoughts and opinions about the story, so please, please , PLEASE, continue to send me more of them!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Doomedbex :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Now I know what I said last time, but I managed to type up this next chapter in time before I got busy with my ****new job. So here it is, the next chapter, so I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Kasumi or any other OC's that may appear.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Lieutenant Morgan and Zoro our new crewmate

**Kasumi's P.O.V.**

"Th… This is bad!Who are they?" A man exclaimed, looking at both me and Luffy with wide eyes, but then again, so were the rest of the villagers.

"She dared to hit the lieutenant's son…! Lieutenant Morgan won't forgive her!" Another man said.

"Kasumi-San! Calm yourself! They are Marines!" Coby spoke desperately as he held me back from doing any further damage, then looked over at Luffy. "Luffy-San, help! Can you calm her down."

"Nope, sorry. Plus I was gonna do the same thing." Luffy said.

"Huh? Why?!" Coby questioned, his grip on me loosened enough for me to escape but fortunately for him, I didn't punch Helmeppo again but just stood there.

"Because I don't care! A bastard is still a bastard." Luffy spoke, glaring at Helmeppo. I smirked.

"Yeah. At least we can agree there." I said, but it was then that I saw Helmeppo sit up, with some help of those Marines that had flanked him, and glared at me.

"Y… Y… You dare hit me?! My dad hasn't even hit me once! I'M MARINE LIEUTENANT MORGAN'S SON! I'LL TELL HIM ABOUT THIS!" Helmeppo yelled at us, mostly me though.

"Oh wah wah! Your such a baby for hiding behind your dad and using his reputation for your own benefits! God, I hate people like you, such a coward and a disgrace!" I said, closing my eyes as I spoke.

"AN YOU DARE INSULT ME TOO?!" He yelled, glaring at me.

"Your only insulted because you know it's true." I spoke, smirking at him with amusement.

"Why don't you fight us yourself!" Luffy said then.

"Luffy-San, Kasumi-San, don't do this!" Coby spoke desperately but we were ignoring him.

"You'll regret hitting and insulting me! You'll get the death sentence for it!" Helmeppo said smirking as the two Marines putting his arms around their shoulder and lifted him up and then they left, but before they completely disappeared, Helmeppo yelled one last time.

"AND MY DAD WILL BE THE ONE WHO EXECUTES YOU!"

"It's meaningless to hit people like him." Luffy spoke.

"Yeah, I waste of time and effort. I don't know why I even bothered." I spoke frowning.

"He ran away…." Coby muttered looking in the direction the cowards ran in. It was then that little girl came up to me and Luffy, a big smile on her face.

"Onii-Chan, Onee-Chan you were so cool! Just then when I was scared to death!" The girl spoke suddenly coming up to us, and I turned to her and looked down at her. She had a big smile on her face and looked as if she idolized us, I chuckled.

"Really? I should have hit him as well and a few times too!" Luffy said, smiling himself.

"Thanks kid. But it's nothing to worry about really." I spoke, my face heating up slightly and turning to look away.

"Ah! Your blushing!" The girl said and both she and Luffy laughed, making me glare at them.

"NO! I'M NOT!" I yelled, shark teeth appearing as I yelled, but the two continued to laugh. I sighed before I saw a woman running in our direction.

"Ri… Rika! Come here!" The lady spoke, most likely the Mother. I smiled.

"Don't talk to strangers! You'll get executed too if you were mistaken as one of their own!" The Mother spoke, looking down at her daughter.

"Mom, they are good people! And so is Zoro…" Rika said, trying to explain a little.

"Don't be silly! Did you sneak into the execution site again!?" Her Mother exclaimed, trying to gently push Rika into the house that they stood in front of.

"No… No I didn't." Rika lied, hoping to not get in trouble.

"Come back into the house quickly!" Her Mother spoke, still trying to lead Rika inside the building as said girl looked back at us sadly. Both me and Luffy waved to her, smiles on her face just before the door closed behind them.

"LOOKS LIKE WE'RE GONNA BE IN A LOTTA TROUBLE! IF LIEUTENANT GETS MAD, HE MIGHT SEND MARINES AFTER US….!" Coby yelled, completely freaking out. I stared at him, my face blank of emotion and then sighed.

"Coby. Calm down before you give yourself a heart attack." I said, hoping that he would calm down. "And besides, if they do send Marines after us, your yelling would tell them where to find us."

"We'll deal with it when it comes! I'm gonna go talk to Zoro." Luffy said, acting all carefree as he started heading in the direction of where Zoro was. I nodded, looked at Coby for a second before following Luffy.

* * *

~Time Skip, a few minutes later~

I found myself sitting on top of the wall again as I watched Luffy approach Zoro, who looked rather annoyed and was glaring at Luffy. I could help but snicker, as I did warn him earlier but he clear has either forgotten that detail or was still surprised by this.

"Yo." Luffy greeted as he stopped in front of Zoro.

"It's you again? I told you I don't wanna be a pirate…!" Zoro spoke, his annoyance laced in his voice as well as on his face.

"I'm Luffy! If I loosen up the ropes, then you're gonna join me, okay?" Luffy spoke bluntly, and at this had me laughing a little louder.

"I've told you clearly!" Zoro spoke annoyed as he glared at Luffy. "I have things to do. Besides I'm not going to be a bad guy like a pirate."

"That's the difference? Besides… Everyone already thinks you're a bad guy." Luffy spoke.

"I don't care what they say about me! I haven't done one thing that I regretted in the past and it will be the same for the future!" Zoro spoke, looking all serious and yet his glare lessoned slightly. "I won't become a pirate!"

"I don't care! You are joining me!" Luffy spoke bluntly, making me laugh again and then I decided to jump down at that point to join them.

"DON'T DECIDE FOR YOURSELF!" Zoro yelled.

"It's too late to say that. Told you he wouldn't give up!" I said coming to stand next to Luffy, a grin on my face.

"Hey, I heard you use Katana, is that right?!" Luffy asked, looking at Zoro.

"Hrm… If I'm not being tied up, I could use a Katana." Zoro said, looking curious as to why Luffy would mention that.

"Where is the Katana?" Luffy asked.

"That bastard kid took it. It's something that I treasure most… Other than my life…!"Zoro said.

"Ohh? Treasure huh? It must me something great!" Luffy spoke in wonder, and yet there was a hint of happiness. He spoke again.

"Okay! I'm gonna go to where the bastard is… And get your Katana back." Luffy spoke, as if what he was saying was the simplest thing. It made me laugh, he made everything sound easy and I had to sometimes wonder what goes on in that head of his and yet I didn't want to know either.

"What?!" Zoro exclaimed, surprised to hear Luffy say that.

"But you want me to return it to you, you'll just have to join us!" Luffy said, and now he decides to include me into the bargain, somewhat.

"THAT'S DIRTY!" Zoro yelled and I chuckled.

"Ha, but that's just the way Luffy is." I said, my grin has yet to leave my face. And just after Zoro yelled, Luffy ran off, probably to get Zoro's Katana.

"Is he planning on sneaking into the base? What a fool!" I heard Zoro mutter.

"That he is. The biggest fool that I've ever known but that just how he is." I said, gaining Zoro's attention.

"Why does he want me to join so badly?" He asked me, his eyes clearly showed his curiosity. I chuckled.

"Dunno. All I know is that when Luffy wants something, he does everything to get it. But my guess is that, when he heard about you saving that girl a few days ago and you being a strong swordsman, must have made him decide to get you to join us." I said, looking in the direction Luffy ran in.

"Ah. And what about you?" Zoro asked, I looked at him, confused.

"Huh? What you talking about?" I asked, looking confused.

"Your name? He told me his." Zoro asked and I looked at him in surprise but then smiled.

"Kasumi. Monkey D Kasumi." I said, introducing myself to him. But then I heard a loud explosion and saw a lot of commotion coming from the top of the Building, and when I looked I could see half of a statue falling form the roof. I sighed knowing who caused it.

"Damn it, Luffy. We haven't been here all that long and your causing us trouble already!" I said glaring at noting in particular.

"What's wrong?" Coby asked and that's when I noticed that he was even here.

"I… It's nothing." I said, trying not to worry him. Coby nodded then he looked around for a second before asking.

"Huh? Where's Luffy?" He asked.

" In the Marine base. Looking for Zoro's Katana." I answered as if it was plain obvious.

"What?! Luffy-San is inside that base? He's too hot-headed…!" Coby said.

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway, who is he?" Zoro spoke.

"He's my captain and my little brother. And an idiot to top it off." I answered, still looking that the Marine base.

"Oi! If you help me, they are going to kill you!" Zoro said, and I turned towards them to see Coby starting to untie Zoro. I walked up to them, and started trying to help, though I'm not good at untying knots.

"You shouldn't be arrested! I can't stand those kinds of Marines! I'm going to become a real Marine! Just like the way Luffy is determined to become the Pirate King and Kasumi wanting to be the strongest Alchemist alive!" Coby said, as he tried to concentrate on trying to untie the ropes.

"WHAT? P… PIRATE KING…?! YOU ARE JOKING?!" Zoro yelled then looked at me. "AND YOU ARE AN ALCHEMIST?! AND WANT TO BE THE STRONGEST ONE AROUND?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Yeah. Both me and Luffy are serious about our dreams. They are big true, but that what dreams are, right?" I spoke, completely calm as I had expected such a reaction from him.

"Yeah, even I was shocked to hear them say that. But it is true, they are truly serious!" Coby said but then something happened and in some way I saw it. I noticed someone pointing a gun in our direction and got in front of Coby just as he shot at us, and next thing I knew I was in the ground, blood pouring from my stomach since that's where I got hit.

"Ugh! Seriously?" I spoke collapsing onto one knee before glaring up in the direction the gunman was.

"Kasumi!" Coby exclaimed, kneeling next to me in concern. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine. I've had worse." I said, my right metallic arm would've proved my point but it was covered by my coat and gloves and that they didn't know about it. I stood up slowly, and being absolutely careful, pulled the bullet out with my right forefinger and thumb.

"Hey! What you doing?! Are you crazy?!" Coby and Zoro exclaimed, looking alarmed that I'd do such a thing.

"It's fine." I spoke softly as I held onto the wound, stopping it from bleeding out.

"Run for your life. They're almost here…" Zoro said as he was now looking towards the base.

"No! I've got to set you free as soon as possible!" Coby spoke going back to trying to untie the ropes. While I stood guard, ready in-case we got attacked again.

"There is no need to worry about me. As long as I can stand this for a month, they'll set me free. Hurry and lea…" Zoro spoke, but before he could finish, I interrupted him.

"They will not set you free! Because they're gonna kill you in three days!" I said a little loudly.

"NONSENSE….! THAT BASTARD PROMISED ME THAT IF I COULD SURVIVE FOR A MONTH HE'D FREE ME…." Zoro yelled.

"He never intended to keep his promise! That's why Kasumi-San punched and insulted him on your behalf…! Because he was toying with you!" Coby spoke.

"And besides, he is a cocky, arrogant bastard. Did you really think he'd keep his promise?" I spoke, looking at Zoro as if he was an idiot. "Bastards like him; they are always lying, especially for their own entertainment."

"Wh…. What did you just say…?!" Zoro asked, looking at us both, his eyes were wide with surprise. Probably couldn't fully believe in what he was hearing.

"The navy will never let the three of you off! Please! After I set you free, please help both Luffy-San and Kasumi-San!" Coby begged looking at Zoro. As Coby said this I had clapped my hands together in concentration before I placed one of my hands over my wound. I healed it slightly, just enough to stop the bleeding or at least temporarily.

"I will not force you to become a pirate, however, they're my saviours!" Coby said, and I looked at him in surprised but I got a little touched that he'd go this far to help us, even while knowing we'd be fighting on opposite side in the future, even knowing of the possibility that we'd become enemies and may have to fight one another at some point.

"Both Luffy-San and Kasumi-San are very strong! As long as you three join forces, you all will definitely be able to escape this town! Definitely!" Coby said, and I would have said something, along the lines of a 'Thank you' but I noticed a bunch of Marines head in our direction.

"Guys! Now's not the time for chit-chat!" I spoke, alerting them both of the coming danger.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU THREE OF YOU HAVE BETRAYED LIEUTENANT MORGAN… DIE HERE!" They yelled, pointing their guns at us.

"SURROUND THE BASE! DON'T LET THE GUY WITH THE STRAW HAT ESCAPE! AND SAME WITH THE BLONDE HAIRED GIRL!" A yell came from behind the group of Marines and when I looked, I saw a large guy standing behind them, wearing a long coat that the higher ups wearing in the Marines. I only knew this because of Garp. Anyway, this large guy I presumed was Lieutenant Morgan, and I could tell because is of that axe that replaced his hand.

"How interesting…. The four of you are planning to cause political upheaval?" Morgan asked as he glared at us. "Roronoa Zoro… I've heard of your name from a long time ago, but do not underestimate me. Before my great strength… You're just garbage…!"

"READY!" I heard the Marines yell and I knew they were going to fire at us, so I clapped my hands together, preparing to summon a shield to protect us.

"FIRE!" I heard them yell and I was just about to slam my hands to the floor when I notice Luffy landing in front of us and shielding us from the bullets. Luffy had taken on their attack head on, I also saw that he was carrying three katanas on his back.

"YOU!" Zoro yelled, actually seeming to be worried about my rubber captain, I smiled at that.

"LUFFY-SAN!" Coby yelled in worry, and I did wonder if he forgot about Luffy's ability.

"Ah, Luffy. Nice timing on your return." I spoke, I was probably the only one not freaking out.

"IT NO USE!" Luffy yelled. I laughed my head of when the bullets bounced off of Luffy and returned back to the gunmen when stared at Luffy in fear and shock. I watched and listened to everyone as they screamed their heads of, it was pretty funny.

"WHAT KIND OF HUMAN ARE YOU?!" Zoro yelled looking wide eyed himself.

"Hehe… I am….The one who will become the pirate king." Luffy said, a grin on his face and I laughed harder at the way he said it. Luffy had made it sound very simple and made it seem like it was the easiest thing to do. What an idiot.

"Look, which one is your treasured katana? I couldn't figure it out, so I brought all three of them." Luffy said, now holding out the three swords out towards Zoro, showing them to him.

"All three belong to me. Because I use three katanas." Zoro said.

"Wow! That's so cool!" I spoke interested, I gave Zoro a grin as he smirked back at me.

"Resisting the navy here together with us two will make you an outlaw!" Luffy said, referring not just to himself but to me as well. "Or maybe you want to die here?"

"Are you the offspring of the devil… Forget it…. Rather than die here… Why don't I just accede to your request…. And become a pirate!" Zoro said, finally accepting our offer. I laughed, happy by the news.

"Haha. Our first crewmate!" Luffy exclaimed happily, while I shook my head but had a smile on my face.

"Okay, hurry and get these ropes off of me!" Zoro said and that's when both me and Luffy started trying to untie him. I heard the marines start yelling, but since I was actually fully concentrating, I didn't know what they were saying.

"Damn! This knot is so hard to untie…" Luffy spoke, he sounded bored and I would have laughed, but our situation stopped me.

"OI! HURRY UP!" Zoro yelled at us just as I managed to get my side undone.

"Ah! Did it! Luffy, hurry up with untying him from your side." I said before seeing a bunch of Marines running in our direction, and so using my alchemy, I summoned my spear and ran at them. There were quite a few of them and yet that didn't faze me and I managed to take a few down, just knocking them unconscious but a few managed to get past me.

"Crap!" I yelled as I was about to run after them. I noticed Coby who had fallen on his but had probably been shocked by Luffy's ability of deflecting bullets so shocking that he fell. Anyway, I saw him stand up and yell at my two other companions.

"AAAH! LUFFY, ZORO, WATCH OUT!" Coby yelled and this was the first time I heard him speak to use with the formalities.

"IDIOT! HURRY AND GET ME MY SWORDS!" I heard Zoro yelled, I was now concentrating on holding back these Marines. But was struggling, using weapons were my strong point, but with so many Marines to fight while somewhat being alone, I kinda needed the weapon.

"ALL WHO OPPOSES ME MUST PERISH!" Morgan yelled suddenly, distracting me. The men who I tried chasing after managed to reach where Zoro and my brother were and for a second I was a little worried, though it wasn't long did I sigh out in relief. I saw that Zoro held a katana in each of his hands and the third being held my his mouth, blocking the attacks.

"What the….!" Morgan exclaimed in surprise.

"Ohh….. Cool….!" Luffy yelled, it was clear that he was amazed and entertained by this.

"Hmm, not bad there, Zoro." I complimented, giving out a whistle to show my amazement.

"All you better not move! You move… And I'll kill!" Zoro threatened looking at the Marine who he was blocking the attacks from. And let's just saying every single one of them paled in fear.

"I already told you I'd be a pirate with you and your sister…. Either-way, after this incident with the Marines I'll be an outlaw too… But it's okay… I still have my own goals!" Zoro spoke suddenly and I knew he was speaking to Luffy, who was now looking back at Zoro, listening.

"I'm going to become the world's greatest swordsman! I no longer care if my name is clean or not… Bad guy, Good guy, it no longer matters! As long as my name is known worldwide! If you do something that ends up in the way of my goal, I will have you cut your stomach open to say sorry!" Zoro spoke. I didn't like that he just threatened my brother but didn't do or say anything as I understood why. He wanted to reach his goal, his dream and would do anything to obtain it, just like me and Luffy with our dreams.

"Good! To be the world's number one swordsman! Since you wanna be the pirate king's crew member, if you can't even accomplish something that small then I would be very embarrassed as well!" Luffy spoke, smiling at Zoro but was looking at the swordsman with a serious sort of look.

"Heh! Well said!" Zoro spoke, a smirk on his face.

"Welcome to the crew Zoro! Now can we finish this? Because I do want to go at some point but with Morgan still on our backs, we ain't going anywhere." I spoke, breaking up their little bonding session.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYSSTANDING THERE FOR?! HURRY UP AND FINISH THOSE THREE OFF!" Morgan yelled.

"ZORO, KASUMI, DUCK!" Luffy warned and I followed his order quickly, falling to the floor as fast as possible before I heard him kick all the Marines away, his leg stretching as to hit them all in one go, swiping over them all.

"LEG SWEEPER!" Luffy yelled as her threw the attack.

"Super!" Coby complimented.

"Good job, Luff." I said, grinning at him.

"What are you…?" Zoro asking, and I snickered as I started thinking. How many people out there will ask that same question? The very thought made me laugh.

"I am… A rubber-man!" Luffy said, grinning as carefree as he could. I shuck my head but my smile never left my face.

"Ru… Rubber-Man?" One Marine asked, dumbfounded.

"The girl is an alchemist! I saw her summon that spear from earlier!" A different Marine said in surprise and possible fear.

"Lieutenant! We can't fight these three!" Another spoke, sounding scared.

"They're two strong…" Another spoke, also scared.

"Any… Anyways… We can't defeat Zoro…" Yet another spoke in fear. These guy were serious cowards, and I felt like I was completely wasting my time. I looked over at Lieutenant Morgan just then looking down at the ground, he seemed rather pissed off. Uh oh, this could be bad.

"This is an order… Whoever… Just said that… Get a gun and kill yourself!" He ordered angrily.

"Did he seriously just say such a heartless thing….?" I muttered, being very quiet and thankfully no-one heard that, but I was looking at him with wide eyes, shocked at such a thing. Wasn't he supposed to be a Marine? A being who is supposed to protect lives? That bastard, and soon I felt sorry for those who worked under him, they all looked rather scared and looked up at Morgan with wide eyes.

"I don't need… Useless soldiers! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Morgan yelled the last part rather loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled, watching in shock as they all put a gun to their heads.

"What the hell do these dumb Marines think they're doing…?!" Zoro yelled as he and Luffy ran at them, I was already there, but I wasn't a hundred percent sure who to go for as I knew Luffy would want to deal with Morgan. I felt useless at this point, and yet I was just waiting on that moment where an opening would appear and you can have a go. Yeah I was waiting on that.

"I am the Marine's worst enemy! If you have guts then execute me!" Luffy said as he threw a strong punch at Morgan who blocked it using his axe hand. Each of the Marines watched in surprise, not expecting to be saved or defended by a pirate.

"LUFFY-SAN! DEFEAT THESE MARINES!" Coby yelled, and I grinned. Finally, the boy grew some guts, a bit of confidence which was a good thing.

"People like you, without status… Have no right to oppose me!" Morgan spoke, as if he was in charge of everyone, he probably felt like he should have been treated like a king. Pathetic.

"I AM MARINE LIEUTENANT AXE-HAND-MORGAN!" Morgan yelled.

"My name is Luffy! Nice to meet you!" My brother spoke, even in such a situation, he can still say stuff like that. I sighed. But then I watched as Luffy had to jump to dodge Morgan's attack. Morgan had swung his axe hand at Luffy but instead hit the fence that was next to the two and I looked in surprise when the fence split in half.

"WAH!? THE FENCE BROKE IN HALF JUST LIKE THAT!" Coby yelled, shocked.

"You just took the words out of my mouth!" I spoke, shocked myself. But then I saw that, while still in the air after dodging the attack, Luffy kicked Morgan in the face as hard as he could and while using both of his feet.

"LIEUTENANT, HE…." A Marine started to yell but decided to stop.

"You little bastard…" Morgan spoke, just as Luffy ran at him. Morgan raised his axe hand above his head, ready the swipe down at Luffy. "Go to hell!"

"I'm not dead yet!" Luffy said just after he dodged the attack when it was thrown before he kicked the side of Morgan's head, causing the Lieutenant the fall over backwards.

"Too… Too strong…" Coby spoke in shock, his eyes wide and mouth gaping. I just grinned.

"Lieutenant Morgan…. Can only be kicked around!" A marine said in shock, they all were watching in surprise by all this, not that I blame them for it.

"Some great Marine you are… Destroyed Coby's dreams and goal…" Luffy said pinning Morgan down on the ground and started to punched him.

"WAIT!" A voice yelled, an all too familiar voice and I turned to see Helmeppo, pointing a gun at Coby who he stood by a mere metre away. Luffy punched Morgan again as if he didn't hear a thing.

"YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!" Helmeppo yelled, seeming angry at being ignored.

"Oi." Zoro said, gaining Luffy's attention, and then motioned towards Helmeppo, though he like everyone else minus Luffy noticed that I was now stood behind Helmeppo.

"It's fine." Luffy whispered, so only Zoro could hear him but I could lip-read a little and I caught onto that. And when Zoro looked in the direction of me, Coby and Helmeppo, his eyes widened at the sight of me there and his head looked to and from where is was now and where I had been standing. It was only a second ago was I standing next to him and Luffy.

"IF YOU WANTTHIS GUY TO SURVIVE , THEN DON'T MOVE! IF ANYONE MOVES, I'LL SHOOT!" Helmeppo yelled, clearly has yet to notice me standing behind him.

"LUFFY! I… I DON'T WANNA BE IN YOUR WAY…" Coby yelled.

"You stupid son, Coby's not afraid of death!" Luffy said shifting his weight from one foot to another but I had a feeling Helmeppo thought he was going to do something because he started yelling again.

"HEY! YOU IDIOT, I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE, OR I'M GONNA SHOOT!" Helmeppo yelled.

"GO AHEAD AND SHOOT!" Coby yelled, as if daring Helmeppo to do just that.

"Oi! Kasumi! Hurry and do what you need to do!" I heard Luffy call to me.

"Ah! There's no need to say anything! I was about to do it!" I spoke making both Helmeppo and Coby jump in surprise, both soon turn to finally see me.

"Hi!" I said before giving a strong punch to Helmeppo's stomach before punching him again in the face. Helmeppo fell to the ground, unconscious.

"H… How?" Coby asked, looking at me in surprise.

"Did you really think Luffy was the only strong one here? I have the ability to run very fast." I said.

"A devil fruit?" Coby asked, calming down.

"Nope. Pure skill!" I said, grinning and Coby freaked out again. And it was true, by using my abnormal strength, I push of the ground so hard that it can make me quite fast, but also I was using a little alchemy. I had transmutation circles on both my boots which can strengthen my speed but there are other stuff that they can allow me to do.

"LUFFY! BEHIND YOU!" Coby yelled suddenly, breaking me out of my thought bubble and when I looked, I saw Luffy looking at us with a smile, but Morgan just standing behind him, ready to attack and I think Luffy didn't notice him there.

"LUFFY!" I yelled, worried myself.

"I am… The great Marine Lieutenant!" Morgan spoke darkly, ready to throw the attack. Luffy looked to see the attack but it was too late to dodge. But I was thankful when Zoro stopped Morgan from doing anything, saving Luffy.

"Nice, Zoro." Luffy said, the closest thing Zoro will get as a thanks.

"Leave it to me! Captain!" Zoro said, grinning up at Luffy.

"The Lieutenant…. Lost…!" A Marine stated in shock.

"LIEUTENANT MORGAN HAS BEEN DEFEATED!" Another yelled, and it was then I looked over at the Marines to see them looking at us in shock, their eyes wide.

"If you still want to arrest us, come and get us." Zoro said. The Marines looked at one another, as if debating on something.

"What's going on?" I asked, thinking out loud. And then every single member of the Marines started cheering, all yelling out in pure happiness.

"YES…!"

"WE'RE FREE!"

"WE ARE OUT OF MORGAN'S CONTROL!"

"LONG LIVE MARINES!"

"What the hell? They are happy we took out their Lieutenant…?" I questioned watching them.

"What's going on? They seem happy that Morgan was defeated!?" Luffy said wondering the same thing as I did. But it was at that moment did I notice Zoro was swaying, reading to collapse and I ran to him, using my speed.

"Everyone… Hated Morgan…" I heard Coby say just as Zoro lost it as went to fall but I caught him in time.

"Oi! Zoro! What's going on?!" I exclaimed placing one of his arms over my shoulder and my free arm around his waist, supporting him as best as I could. Right now, I was thankful for my abnormal strength.

"Zoro?" Luffy said, looking over at us.

"ZORO-SAN!" Coby yelled in worry.

* * *

~Time skip~

"I'M FULL! Haven't eaten in nine days, almost starved to death!" Zoro exclaimed happily, rubbing his now full stomach. We were currently in Rika's home as her mother had kindly offered us to stay there to eat and rest. To say that I was grateful may have been an understatement.

"Then it's impossible for you to last a month!" Luffy spoke as he laughed.

"Says the guy who can't even last a day without a single piece of for a day!" I spoke, laughing as Luffy shot me a glare. I smirked, sticking out my tongue at him. Soon after calming down, Luffy turned back to finishing his 20th plate of food, I rolled my eyes.

"You're so scrawny, how come you can eat more than me!" Zoro spoke, looking at Luffy. I laughed.

"Probably because his stomach is practically a bottomless pit. But you better get used to this, Luffy is always hungry." I explained but I was still laughing, which increased when Zoro looked at me with wide eyes. And thinking of food, I had just finished my 8th plate of food, even I have a big appetite but it was nowhere near as big as Luffy's.

"Thank you for the food, it was lovely." I said to Rika's mother, giving her a grateful smile.

"Sorry… Even I ate quite a lot!" Coby spoke to the mother as well.

"Don't worry! Keep eating, you saved our town!" She spoke, smiling at us. It wasn't long did Rika approach us, a huge smile on her face.

"Onii-San, Onee-San, you're both so strong!" Rika said, smiling up at us. I ruffled her hair gently.

"It was nothing. I'm just happy to help." I said, smiling.

"Yep! I'm strong! I'll get stronger later on!" Luffy spoke as carefree as ever, he was still stuffing his face and was currently on his 21st plate.

"Oh yeah, what are your plans next?" Zoro asked, suddenly speaking up. I looked at him, then at Luffy, waiting on the answer.

"I am going to head for the 'Grand Line'!" Luffy said, and I shuck my head.

"WHAT!? YOU'RE SAYING CRAZY THINGS AGAIN! JUST THE THREE OF YOU, HOW CAN YOU ENTER THE GRAND LINE?" Coby yelled, freaking out once again. I was starting to think that he was so predictable.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? THE WORLD'S STRONGEST PIRATES GATHER THERE!" Coby yelled.

"Hmm? Sound like fun to me, makes me wanna go now!" I say, a grin on my face.

"We're going for One Piece… It won't hurt to head that direction!" Zoro said.

"Kasumi-San, Zoro-San, even you both are saying this rubbish!" Coby said, turning to look at me and Zoro.

"What are you so worried about, it's not like you are coming with us…." Zoro said.

"Yeah Coby, calm down. You know about our dreams… You knew it would make us head there at some point." I said calmly.

"EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT GOING… I WILL STILL WORRY! CAN'T I? CAN'T I WORRY ABOUT YOU GUYS?!" Coby yelled, not calming down in the slightest.

"Uh…" Zoro muttered, he was clearly feeling awkward as he looked away slightly.

"Luffy-San, Kasumi-San…. Even though we just met… But we are friends!" Coby said.

"Yep! Even, though we have to part, we'll always be friends." Luffy said.

"That's right, we are now friend now and in the future." I said, both me and Luffy were smiling at Coby who in turn, smiled back at us.

"I never had friends growing up… Every time I would be picked on… No one would ever stand up for me…" Coby spoke, while me, Luffy and Zoro listened intently to him. "But the three of you.. Taught me to live by my dream!"

"That's why we're heading for the Grand Line." Luffy said.

"Yeah." Zoro said in agreement to what Luffy said, I just nodded my head just as I drunk the glass of water that I had in my hand.

"Hmm… That's true." Coby said, rubbing the back of his head, and I just looked at him wondering why he wasn't freaking out.

"NO! NO! WHAT I MEANT IS, YOU'RE TOO RECKLESS…." Coby yelled. Ah, I spoke to soon, he was freaking out now.

"Oi Coby it's fine. We have someone who knows the Grand Line." Luffy spoke, a large toothy grin on his face, and when he said that, I knew he was talking about me.

"We do?" Zoro questioned.

"Yeah! Kasumi-Nee does!" Luffy spoke pointing at me with his thumb, making my two friends look at me.

"But I thought you were his sister? How can you possibly know anything on the Grand Line?" Zoro asked.

"I was originally born on the Grand Line. I am Adopted into Luffy's family." I explained, Zoro nodded while Coby looked at me in wide eyes.

"You were born on the Grand Line?" Coby asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked looking at him, confused as to why Coby was surprised by this piece of news. He shook his head as if to say 'never mind'.

"ANYWAYS, EVEN WITH A LITTLE BIT OF AN ADVANTAGE, IT'S STILL TO RECKLESS!" Coby yelled at us three.

"First of all, you'd better worry about yourself!" Zoro spoke, gently poking Coby's forehead using the handle of his sword.

"Huh? Why?" Coby asked, genuinely confused.

"Even though you were just doing chores on a pirate ship, you're still a small pirate. Don't underestimate the Marine's ability to gather information. If they know your past, they won't let you join." Zoro said.

"Not to mention things can get dangerous and not to mention ugly. Morgan was proof of that!" I said.

"Excuse me!" A voice spoke, coming from the front door of the house that we were in. We all looked to see that Marines were outside, and one of them, probably the one in charge, was standing in the door and it was him that had spoken to us.

"We are wondering, are you really…. Pirates?" The Marine asked us.

"Yes, we just found of first crewmate, so that makes us pirates now!" Luffy said.

"Err Luffy, we were already pirates when we left. I am your First-Mate remember?" I said, looking at him.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." Luffy said, looking at me with that goofy grin.

"Even though you are pirates, in reality… You saved our town and base. For that we are grateful but, since you are pirates… As Marines we cannot allow you to stay any longer…." The Marine spoke. I could tell he really was thankful and that was probably as close to a 'thank you' that we were ever gonna get from them and I understood their reason as to ask us to leave.

"Please leave this place immediately, as for the events that occurred here, we will be reporting it to the headquarters." The Marine spoke again. I sighed, knowing we don't have any other choice. I looked over to Luffy to see him looking at me, we both nodded to one another, having a silent agreement. I heard the town's people yelling in anger, in our behalf, saying how we are their saviours and that we helped.

"Hmm well then… Let's go!" Luffy said as he and I stood up at the same time. "Thank you for the food Ma'am."

"Luffy-San, Kasumi-San…" Coby spoke, looking at us in concern.

"Are you really leaving, Onii-San, Onee-San?" Rika said, looking up at us sadly.

"Yeah. Sorry and thank you." I said ruffling her hair again, I then turned to my other two companions. "Let's get going, Luffy, Zoro."

The two nodded and with that we started walking out the building.

"Aren't you with them?" I heard the Marine ask, and I knew without turning that he was speaking to Coby. I smiled, and I turned to see Coby looking at us through the corner of his eyes, I gave a gentle nod, making sure only he saw it.

"I…. I….. I'm… Not… Not… I'M NOT WITH THEM!" Coby yelled just as I stepped out the building and came to stand next to Zoro as I waited on Luffy.

"Please hold on…." The Marine said, making Luffy stop and turn. "Is he telling the truth?"

"I know what this guy… Used to do…" Luffy started, and I grinned, gaining the feeling of what he was up to.

"Luffy-San?" Coby question, confused.

"I can't remember where but, he used to be with this fattttt female pirate…. I think her name was Alvida." Luffy said, a grin on his face.

"Stop… Don't say anymore…" Coby spoke, frowning.

"It was a fat and ugly female pirate, this guy spent two years there…" Luffy continued.

"SHUT UP!" Coby yelled angrily as he punched Luffy right in the face. I smiled, finally, Coby gained a bit of courage, even if his anger fuelled it.

"You! You deserve a beating!" Luffy yelled as he punched Coby right back. But he kept punching Coby over and over again. "Damn you! You deserve a beat-down!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT! I WON'T ALLOW THIS TOWN TO GET IN ANY MORE FIGHTS!" The Marine yelled. I re-entered the building and approached my brother.

"Oi, Luffy. Stop." I said, grabbing the back of Luffy top and pulling him away. "You went a little over-board there."

"I KNOW HE ISN'T YOUR FRIEND! PLEASE LEAVE THIS TOWN IMMEDIATELY !" The Marine yelled, glaring at us. And with that over, me, Luffy and Zoro left and headed down to the docks to where we left our boat. When we arrived it was quiet with no-one but us around and it was then did Zoro spoke, he had obviously waited until no-one was around.

"Nice act! This way, even though he's been a pirate before, it wouldn't be such a big deal!" Zoro said.

"I believe Coby will become stronger and more independent in the future!" Luffy said.

"Yeah! From this, Coby will be able to forwards and we will again someday as equals in strength." I said, a smile on my face as I jumped onto the boat and sat down near the front of it.

"Time to go, or else there's no telling what else will happen! Not leaving anything behind, that's what pirates are all about!" Zoro spoke, a smile on his face, watching as Luffy untied to rope that held our boat to the dock.

"Hahaha! That's what I'm saying!" Luffy spoke, laughing as he finally manages to untie the boat.

"LU… LU… LUFFY-SAN! KASUMI-SAN!" We suddenly heard someone yell and when we turned to look, we saw that Coby was standing there, he seemed to be breathing hard as he had probably ran here.

"Coby…" Both me and Luffy said at the same time.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU BOTH FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" Coby yelled, saluting to us. I smiled.

"I've never seen a Marine saluting pirates!" Zoro said, and I chuckled.

"There's always a first for everything." I spoke, my voice laced the amusement that I felt. Luffy laughed as well.

"COBY! WE'LL MEET AGAIN SOMEDAY!" Luffy yelled, a huge grin on his face.

"GROUP, SALUTE!" I heard the Marine yell, the one that spoke to us earlier and then I saw a bunch of Marines standing behind Coby, all were saluting to us. I smiled and waved.

"BYE COBY! SEE YOU AGAIN SOON!" I yelled, waving at Coby while Luffy used both his arms to wave. I sighed.

"So tell me…" I heard Zoro speak and when I turned to look at him, he was looking at me. "How'd you join? Or should I ask when?"

"Haha, well as you I said to you earlier that I was adopted into his family, right?" I spoke, and Zoro nodded still looking curious.

"Well as soon as I met him, is when he asked and that was ten years ago. And that's how I found out about his stubborn side, and how persistent he was." I spoke, and Zoro laughed at that.

"But I didn't say yes straight away, because he asked me for a completely stupid reason." I said, it was then did Zoro look at me in confusion.

"What stupid reason?" He asked, as Luffy came to sit down next to me. I took off my coat and gloves and showed Zoro my robotic/metal right arm. Zoro's eyes widened, his mouth gaping to the point his chin was close to hitting the bottom of the boat.

"Luffy." I started, looking at my brother, then at my green-haired friend who was still looking wide eyed at me. "Saw my arm and instantly felt amazed. He finds the simplest things amazing and cool that he'd want them."

"But though after a short time after knowing him, and revealing my abilities, I said yes."

* * *

**Flashback **(Ten years ago)

_I has been just over a week since I came to stay with Dadan, Ace and the rest of the bandits and let's just say the first week wasn't easy. Luffy kept trying to follow Ace out into the forest, most the time coming back alone knowing he had lost Ace at some point but eventually Luffy didn't come back, and my guess was that he had managed to keep up with Ace. But the day Luffy never came back had me worried and so I went in search of the two boys, after an hour, I found Ace standing on the branch of a tree with another boy who I've never seen before. That boy had blonde had, was wear a top hat and had a round head, and his name was Sabo._

_After arguing with Ace and Sabo, and getting into a fight against Ace, which turned out to last long since we both were equal in strength. I hadn't notice Sabo slip away and when he came back, he alerted us about Luffy's predicament and when I heard what happened, I grew very angry and ran off to where Luffy was, both Ace and Sabo following behind, trying to calm me but soon turned out that they ended up help me save Luffy. Shortly after the incident, we went to the town known as Goa that over-looked a junk-yard that we called the Grey Terminal, in there we ended up fighting a bunch of men who tried to hurt us, and even though he knew how strong I was, Ace tried protecting me. I was confused by that but didn't question it._

_After finding out that Sabo was a noble's son, we were surprised but then felt sad finding out how much pain he was in because of it, and so the four made a pact, a promise, that by sharing Sake and sharing a promise, we became siblings, three brothers and one sister. It was a very touching moment, but I knew by the way they looked at me, that they'd protect me, just as we'd protect each other._

_I was thinking all this and was currently sitting next to a small lake with my brothers, while I sat on a rock next to Ace, while both Sabo and Luffy were talking. They were talking about his devil fruit ability, now showing their interest in it._

"_So your body is made of rubber?" Sabo asked, stretching Luffy's mouth._

"_Yep!" Luffy said as carefree as ever._

"_That's stupid. Who'd want such a useless power?" Ace said from where he was laying down, he was on his side. I sighed._

"_He ate the fruit by accident. Don't be too mean to him." I chided but didn't look in their direction, too busy reading a book. It was a book on alchemy which I just so happened to buy, curtesy of Makino who I told in secret away from the boys._

"_Okay, okay." Ace said, but by the way the way he said it, it sounded as if he didn't pay much attention to my words. I sighed but didn't do anything about it. I started to think again, putting my left hand over my right arm, thinking that both Ace and Sabo didn't know about what happened to me, about me losing this arm and I was somewhat glad Luffy has never once mentioned anything, but I knew that I needed to mention it soon._

_I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard yelling and saw Luffy, round and looking like a balloon and was probably hoping to show off but was soon turned into a ball that both Sabo and Ace had started kicking him, tossing Luffy between the two. I knew they didn't mean any true harm, just teasing Luffy, just what older brothers were for. I laughed at the sight._

"_Kasumi-Nee! Help me!" Luffy called over to me, making me laugh harder. But just as I got up to help, Ace accidently kicked him off in the wrong direction and Luffy found himself in the water of the lake. Both Ace and Sabo went to stand at the edge of the water, just watching as Luffy deflated and went to drown and then a crocodile randomly appeared and ate him, making us yell. But before Ace or Sabo could move, I was already jumping into the water, but as I past my older brothers , I took my coat off and quickly jumped in after Luffy._

_Oddly enough, when I took off my coat, both Sabo and Ace never noticed that my arm was made out of metal, more alarmed that Luffy had just been eaten. I swam as hard as my legs and arms could allow me and soon I had a hold of the croc's tail, pulled and hit it stomach, making it throw Luffy back out and I grabbed Luffy and threw him out the water and to the older brothers who caught him with ease._

"_Kasumi!" Ace yelled, and was about to jump in to help me when, I had thrown the crocodile out of the water and when it landed in front of my brothers, they saw that it was unconscious. My head broke the surface of the water and I looked at my brothers as they poked the beast._

"_You guys okay?" I asked climbing out the lake._

"_Yeah I'm okay! Thanks for saving me!" Luffy yelled happily, while both Sabo and Ace stared at me, their expressions horrified._

"_W…What is it?" I asked them grabbing my coat from Ace's arms and was about to put it back on when Ace grabbed my arm, stopping me from doing anything._

"_WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ace yelled, looking absolutely pissed off, I looked at Sabo who too looked angry but not as much as Ace._

"_A…. Ace. What?" I spoke softly, looking at Ace._

"_I WANT TO KNOW WHO HURT YOU! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" He yelled, looking at my robotic arm. And with that, I told my brothers everything, about me being a slave and that I was an alchemist and of course I had to explain to them what an alchemist was too. I even showed them a little alchemy, summoning my spear, to which they were amazed but I could tell that Ace wasn't completely happy, as he glared at my arm, probably wanting to hurt those who hurt me._

"_HEY! Kasumi-Nee!" Luffy spoke excitedly and I turned to him, and saw him smile at me. "Join my crew, PLEASE!"_

"_Are you actually being serious? You really want me to become a member of your crew?" I asked, tears coming to my eyes, after hearing my story, he still wanted me to join._

"_YEAH! JOIN MY CREW!" Luffy yelled, grinning ear to ear. I sighed._

"_Fine, I'll join you." I said, a tired smile on my face._

"_Your actually gonna join him?" Sabo asked._

"_Yeah. And at least one of us can watch over him and try to keep him out of trouble." I said, and gave out a small laugh._

"_I guess. Good luck though." Sabo said. I smiled as the four of us went back to Dadan's place, all of us now carrying to crocodile, which would be tonight's dinner._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"So that's it. That's how I joined." I said, finishing my story on how I joined. Now that I thought about it, ever since my older brothers found out about my arm, Ace always gained a sad or angry expression whenever he saw my right arm, I wondered why.

"Ah, I see." Zoro spoke in reply to what I said, he had long calmed down.

"Zoro, can you promise me not to tell anyone about my arm?" I asked slipping my coat and gloves back on.

"Why?" Zoro curiously asked.

"Because she's very self-conscious about it." Luffy said, joining the conversation.

"You know when we get more crewmates, they will find out at some point." Zoro said looking at me.

"I know that. I will tell them at some point but it just for now. I just told you cause I needed one other person on this crew to know other than Luffy and someone that I can trust. I feel like I can put my full trust in you." I said, and Zoro nodded.

"Alright, I'll keep it a secret. I will only say it out-loud once it's out." Zoro said, before sleeping as it had reached the evening, no longer day time.

And so after that, I feel asleep, dreaming of the adventure that was ahead of us.

* * *

**Author's Note: I truly hope that you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to do so.**

**I also want to thank those who following and favouring this story as it pleases me that you all are enjoying the story. And I also want to thank you for the reviews, they do help and if you have any ideas or any opinions on what you may like Kasumi to do, let me know as I'm always open to ideas and I will try to include them in if I'm able to.**

**Please keep reviewing, Favouring and Following this story, it will make me happy and grateful as it does truly help me.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Doomedbex :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! Sorry for the long wait, and I do hope you can forgive me. I've been suffering writers block not to mention I had a job that kept me bust but now I have a bit of time on my hands and finally managed to get some motivation, so here it is, the next chapter!**

**I do hope that you enjoy this chapter, after all, it did take me up to four days to write it, I struggled in some places, unsure how to add Kasumi but I managed it.**

**So please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Kasumi and any other OCs that may appear!**

* * *

Chapter 4 A thief, a clown, and a whole lot of drama!

**Kasumi's P.O.V.**

"Ugh.. I'm so hungry…" Luffy groaned as he sat cross legged on the boat.

"Oh shut up Luffy! It's your fault that we're hungry, you ate all the provisions!" I spoke angrily, glaring at my younger brother, but soon sighed.

"It's funny that you have absolutely navigational skills." Zoro suddenly said to us, frowning slightly.

"I have a bit of knowledge but it's not my strong points. I couldn't say where the next island is or how far it'd be, I just know which way north is." I spoke, making Zoro's eye twitch in annoyance.

"Why? We've always been just wandering! You're just wandering and capturing pirates for rewards." Luffy said looking at the swordsman.

"I don't remember me saying that I live completely off of rewards! I was searching for a man, that's why I left to the sea but now I can't find my way home…" Zoro told us, now my eye twitched, he just complained about having no navigational skills, when he's just as bad as us. Idiot.

"I had no choice but to start hunting pirates for a living, just to get a little bit for living expenses…" Zoro spoke.

"Oh, so you're lost?" Luffy said and rather bluntly too, I almost laughed but had to cover my mouth to stop it from escaping.

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE THE ONES THAT IS LOST!" Zoro yelled angrily, shark teeth appearing, he was not only just glaring at Luffy but also at me, so I took a guess and thought that he figured that I was trying not to laugh and so I let it go and laughed loudly.

"SHUT IT!" Zoro yelled again. I tried to calm down, but I couldn't stop, that is when Luffy through me one of his rare stern looks.

"Kasumi…" Luffy spoke calmly. I tried to breathe normally, and soon I was calm.

"Sorry." I spoke, my lips going into a firm line.

"What the hell?" Zoro spoke incredulously as he looked between us two siblings.

"I tend to find little things rather funny, and I laugh to the point I struggle to calm down. Luffy's the only one that can get me to stop." I said, answering his unspoken question that was very visibly shown on his face. Zoro nodded.

"Geez…. Never heard of pirates who don't know how to navigate. How do you expect to go to the grand line like this? You should hurry and find a crewmate who knows how to navigate!" Zoro said to us, frowning slightly.

"We weren't fully planning to go there straight away. We had decided to build up the crew members more before heading that way." I said as I looked at him.

"Well that's good then." Zoro said.

"And someone who knows how to cook, and someone for singing…" Luffy spoke, I had noticed he was moving his lips as if he were talking to himself but had finally decided to bring up the volume on his voice. He was also grinning like an idiot.

"IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU GOING OFF ON!?" Zoro yelled angrily.

"LUFFY! For once in your life, can you try to listen for more than a few seconds!" I growled as I glared at my little brother. I then sighed.

"Has he always been like this?" Zoro asked me. I raised an eyebrow, before looking at Luffy who had one his pinkie fingers up his nose.

"You could say that, yes. But if I had to confess, I'd say he was a lot worse when he was younger." I said, my voice filled with uncertainty, as I thought about it.

"Really?" Zoro spoke unsurely.

"Yeah. I mean, he's always been a big idiot but he has matured a little bit though it can't be hard to see most of the time." I said, I then smirked but not out of amusement. "Zoro there will be times when you'll see an unusually serious side to him, it's mostly when it concerns the people he cares about."

"I see, then I feel a little better about being on the crew then." He spoke, relaxing slightly.

"I wouldn't say that though. He's still the world's biggest idiot there is!" I said, making sure Luffy heard me. It was then did Luffy noticed that we were talking about him.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL KASUMI-NEE!" Luffy yelled annoyed slightly but didn't lunge as he could see my amusement.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist brother. I was just mentioning what he should expect from you in the future." I said smirking, and I could see Zoro trying to bite back his laughter.

"Oh, right. Then keep going." Luffy spoke, back to being casual and unaware.

"Idiot. And slow too. And this is what I had to grow up with!" I said, my smirk growing bigger as Zoro let himself laugh.

* * *

~Time Skip, a couple hours later~

"Sooo hungry…." Both Luffy and Zoro whined, while I was sat, back against the edge of the boat, knees to my chest and both arms resting on my knees.

"And once again, whose fault is that? Hmm?" I asked sarcastically as I looked bored, even I was starting to get hungry, but like hell am I gonna say that.

"Oh! A bird!" Zoro spoke as he was looking up at the sky, making me look up at it too. I must have been really big as I saw it was very high up but still looked like the average size for one.

"Looks pretty tasty…" Luffy spoke, and I was about to agree with him but then stopped short.

'_Why do I have a sudden bad feeling about this?_' I thought, my eyes looking down and landing on my brother.

"LET'S EAT THAT BIRD!" Luffy yelled excitedly, and I groaned a little, having a feeling I knew what was gonna happen.

"How are you going to eat it…?!" Zoro asked, looking at Luffy confusedly.

"I'll go get it! Watch my specialty! Gomu-Gomu…." He started, stretching his hands so they held onto the top of the boats mast, and then as he aimed himself towards the bird, he shot up. "ROCKET!"

"Can't believe he thought of that…" Zoro spoke as he looked up to our captain, his hand raised up above his eyes to block the sun. Even I was watching Luffy, though my eyes were narrow as I felt suspicion.

"Yeah, but why do I get a bad…." I was almost finished with my sentence when I got interrupted when I heard Luffy say 'Ahh?!', And my suspicion grew bigger.

"AHHHHHHH!" Luffy screamed, confirming my suspicions as a saw that he was being carried away, and I tried to get a better look at him to see that Luffy didn't get the bird, it was that the bird got him! Luffy had somehow managed to get his head stuck inside the birds beak.

"I KNEW IT! I _**FUCKING **_KNEW IT! GOD DAMN IT, THAT IDIOT!" I yelled out angrily as I glared up at the brother as he got carried away.

"**YOU IDIOT!**" Both me and Zoro yelled and soon Zoro grabbed a hold of the paddles, as I raised the sail up and soon Zoro was paddling so hard that we were zooming off at such a high speed. Fast enough to make me hold onto the sides of the boat.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING! JEEZ!" Zoro yelled, it wasn't long did we hear two men yelling towards us, making me look over Zoro's shoulder and I saw three men floating in the water, their arms raised as if they're trying to flag us down.

"Hey…. Stop the boat!" One of them called to us.

"The boat over there, stop!" The second guy said, sounding just as desperate as the first.

"Huh? There are people in trouble here too?" Zoro questioned as he looked over his own shoulder at them.

"Looks like it." I said to him before looking at the three again.

"We don't have the time to stop! You guys get on yourselves!" Zoro called back to them.

"You…" One of them said in shock.

"What did you say?!" Another exclaimed. But soon all three of them managed to grab onto the boat. And soon I was impressed, these three had found a way to get on and while we were moving at such a high speed too.

"Hey! Your climbing skills aren't bad!" Zoro complimented, a smirk on his face.

"WERE YOU TRYING TO RUN US OVER?!" The three yelled, looking rather annoyed and that's when I noticed the way they were dressed and the guy in the middle had a pirate type symbol on his hat. So these three were pirates? I watched them carefully as they started muttering amongst themselves and soon they turned towards us, sadistic smirks on their faces as they drew their weapons.

"Hey! Stop the boat. The is the pirate Buggy-Sama's territory…" The guy in the middle said to us threateningly, trying to look scary.

"What!?" Both me and Zoro questioned, feeling annoyed, but I placed my hand on Zoro's shoulder, indicating him to let me handle this and soon I was standing over the three, cracking my knuckles loudly, and my eyes shadowed over.

"Let's have a go then, I dare you to move." I said deadly yet dangerously calm. And I watched as the three started to pale, looking scared and seemed to shrink in the spot that they were crouched in, but then seemed to decide what to do and moved forwards to attack.

* * *

~A minute later~

I was sat down next to Zoro as we both watched the three idiots row the boat for us, all three had been beaten to a pulp, curtesy of me. They were bruised and bloody and their faces were very badly swollen , plus they were also sweating in complete fear of us, mainly me.

"Hohoho, we're very sorry, we were stupid to attack such a lovely and very beautiful young lady and we didn't know we were with 'Pirate hunter Zoro'! Please forgive us!" They spoke, and I knew they were trying to suck up to us, probably trying not to get hit again.

"You three made us lose track of our friend! Put some back into it! If we don't find our friend, you three are in for it!" Zoro said.

"Now, there is something bothering me. Why were you three just drifting in the middle of the ocean like that?" I asked, looking at the three curiously yet cautiously.

"Yes, yes, yes! Good question, you finally asked!" The guy in the middle exclaimed and soon we found ourselves being told a small story on what happened. Apparently a girl came by them in a boat, acting innocent and needing help and had tricked the three onto her ship giving them a chest, which was empty, making them believe there was treasure inside, and without them noticing, the girl had got onto their ship and stole it, along with their treasure, which was very real. To make matters worse, the girl had predicted the weather to become stormy and soon the three had sank. Now that explains why they were drifting in the ocean.

"And that's what happened…" The guy in the middle said, finishing off the story.

"Terrible, huh?" One of the other guys said in agreement.

"She can predict the weather… The girl must be something special! Wonder if she'd join us…" Zoro spoke, completely uninterested in the story, and only seemed to hear about the girl's skill. And it's the same with me, though I would say that the rest of the story was them just being plain idiots.

"The girl is probably a navigator, what we need the most right now." I said to him, a small smile on my face.

"IF I FIND HER, I'M GONNA KILL HER!" The guy on the right yelled.

"First we got to get our loot back!" The guy in the middle said, trying to reason with his crewmate. I'm starting to think he was in charge of this little group of theirs, minus whoever their captain is.

"Yea… If we go back empty-handed, Buggy-Sama will…" The guy on the left whimpered as he paled.

"Who's Buggy?" Zoro asked, confused, while my eyes widened slightly out of surprise.

"He's our pirate leader, haven't you heard of '**Buggy the clown**'" The guy said, though I said Buggy's title at the same time as he did, making the four men look at me.

"He's a dangerous man, or so I've been told. He has supposedly eaten a devil fruit too, which would make him a strong opponent to those who fight against him." I said calmly and yet explained.

"That's right. So the young lady knows him?" The guy in the middle said.

"No, I don't know him, just heard about him. Mostly through newspapers and bounty posters." I answered. Just because I grew up in a forest with three brothers, does not mean I'm unaware of what happens in the world. I made Dandan give me money for weekly newspapers, I wanted to know what went on in the world, as to prepare for the journey I'd have with Luffy.

"Ate a devil fruit?" Zoro asked, looking at me.

"Like Luffy, he's a guy with special abilities that Humans don't normally have. Like Luffy's fruit allows him to stretch, Buggy's would give him a special ability too!" I explained to my crewmate and friend. Zoro nodded his head in understanding.

"Right, enough of this! Can't you three continue to row now! We need to catch up with our friend!" I said impatiently, glaring at the three, which in turn made them speed up.

* * *

~A few minutes later~

I was sat watching as cloud after cloud past above us, I sighed, feeling rather bored. I looked forwards, and faced in the direction we were heading in and then I noticed an island just ahead of us.

"An island? Huh?" I spoke, notifying the men.

"Ah, that is Island hold Orange Town." The guy that was in the middle said. I nodded.

"And hopefully Luffy will be there." I spoke, trying to have a bit of hope in me. It wasn't long did we arrive at the Island and we were now currently standing in the boat at the docks of Orange Town. But I looked around, not happy. The town was empty, not a single person here except for us.

"We're here, Master Zoro, Milady." The three said, making me turn my attention to the three guys who had gotten off of the boat.

"Hey. Are you sure you've taken us to the right place?" I asked, my eyes narrowing into a glare stepping off of the boat and onto the dock.

"Yeah, this is the place." The guy on the right said.

"The village is empty though. I cannot see anyone around…" Zoro said as he agreed with me, as he too got off the boat.

"Yes…" They said all together.

"The truth is our Buggy pirate fleet is here at the moment, raiding this village." The guy on the right said.

"What do we do? What can we say to Captain Buggy?" The guys spoke that was currently in the middle, as he faced the guy on the left, who had originally been in the middle. "We've got nothing now."

"We'll just have to tell him the truth! We've no other choice, since that bitch will be out somewhere on the sea by now." The guy replied.

"We better meet that 'Buggy' guy then…" Zoro spoke, and I sighed, knowing he'd was right.

"Cause we might be able to hear some information about Luffy." I said before walking towards the village, with Zoro following me. Though after five minutes, I had lost Zoro.

"Great, first I loose Luffy and now Zoro. What next?!" I exclaimed as I looked around for Zoro. Then I hear a very loud bang and soon I see a bunch of houses exploding, one after another, a cannon ball going through each of them and heading in my direction.

"SHIT!" I yelled with wide eyes, and while quickly thinking, I slammed my hands together, then the floor, I teleported somewhere else, knowing that I wasn't fast enough to dodge that.

"Oh god! What was that!?" I exclaimed, I looked around to see that I was still in the village and sighed in relief, but I found myself in front of a large building that had concrete walls. Though it wasn't long did I hear a noise coming from above the building, the sound of a large party and using my strength, I jumped so that I reached the top, but made sure to cling to the edge so that I stayed out of sight and looked over the wall to see what was going on.

"L-Luffy!" I said in surprise, I saw him stuck inside a small cage and tied up by rope, and then I saw a bunch of pirates, though they looked like people that belong to a circus, but the my eyes zeroed in on their Captain. Captain Buggy stood at the centre of the attention, he had blue hair, and had a large red nose that resembles a clowns nose, no wonder he was known as 'Buggy the Clown', his whole appearance represented a clown. I looked over them all, taking in their appearances but the only other person, minus Luffy, that didn't seem to look like a member of the Clown's crew was a girl, who had bright ginger red hair that reached her shoulders, little brown eyes that were doe like, and she wore a white and blue V-neck T-shirt and a yellow skirt with two circles on the side of it.

"What the hell is going on here?" I whispered quietly as I lifted myself up and snuck a little closer, if not hid myself behind Luffy. Though I was surprised they didn't see me, heck, Luffy didn't seem to notice that I was right by him. I looked around a bit more, a saw what happened that made me use one of my strongest moves. They had a cannon but a strong one and when I looked at the damage, I almost gasped, there wasn't a single building in sight in the direction that it was aimed at plus it seemed to have gone on for miles too. I do hope Zoro's okay and that he didn't get hit by it.

"Luffy. You okay? And don't yell whatever you do, whisper." I whispered, looking at my brother, who in turn looked over his shoulder at me, a large smile appearing on his face.

"Kasumi-Nee! I'm okay. Get me out of this thing!" Luffy spoke, and for once in his life, actually whispered. Good, he had actually listened to me.

"Okay, give me a minute. Act as if I'm not here, pretend nothing happened. Okay?" I whispered to him, with a small smile on his face.

"Okay." He said before doing just what I asked. Truth be told, he did listen a lot to others, though it had be mainly me or Ace that can get him to listen 100% while with others it was 50/50. I did make me laugh, well, half the time anyway. I then concentrated on what Buggy was saying or yelling actually, which seemed to be aimed at the other girl, who looked to be my age.

"NOW, SHOOT THE CANNON, NAMI! AND SWEAR UPON THIS, YOUR LOYALTY AND SINCERITY… OF THE DESIRE TO RULE THE WORLD WITH ME! GET RID OF YOUR OLD BOSSONCE AND FOR ALL!" Buggy yelled, and rather loudly too. He looked to be grinning and laughing like a madman, just like the rest of his crew.

"What does he mean by 'Old boss'?" I whispered to myself quietly.

"That Nami girl tricked me earlier. I'll explain later." Luffy answered quietly, not even turning back to me. I looked at him dumbly, since when did he start talking like a normal person and not like an idiot? Then again, he does have his moments were he acts like everyone else.

"Kill that guy…!? Me…!?" Nami said, and I took notice the hesitation and uncertainty in her voice, it sounded as if she didn't want to do it. I heard her speak again.

"N… No! Captain Buggy! I don't think that's necessary…! More importantly… Ah! Drink! Drink! Let's drink! Let's just ignore that guy!" Nami spoke, trying to seem positive. I wondered what she was up to but then it clicked, she was trying to stall, or was it to distract him? Probably the latter. Though it didn't seem to work, when Buggy's expression turned from heavy amusement to a patient angry yet sadistic look and to be honest it scared me just a little bit.

"Kill him." Buggy said, making me glare at him, while I was watching and waiting for when I should jump in.

"Ahh…." Nami muttered with wide eyes. I took another sneak peak over Luffy's head and finally noticed the large cannon, which was facing both me and Luffy, though they didn't know I was here.

"KILL HIM…! JUST FINISH HIM OFF IN ONE GO! SHOOT! SHOOT! KYAHAHAHAHA!" Buggy's crew yelled, chanting and cheering, most of them laughing, most holding mugs of beer in their hands. They all kept chanting 'Shoot! Shoot!' towards Nami who looked to be getting rather pale and was sweating. Scared and worried. By the looks of it, she was thinking, try to decide on what to do.

"NAMI! STOP SPOILING THE FUN, JUST HURRY UP AND LIGHT IT!" Buggy yelled, still laughing sadistically. I looked at Luffy then, who was eerily quiet and rather calm, and I saw that he was staring at Nami intently and then I looked at Nami and observed her, and saw that she was shaking, and I bet Luffy noticed too. His next words proved it.

"You hand is shaking. The strong oath, is what a pirate was sworn himself at, and you lack the strength of that oath!" Luffy said, and I looked at him strangely, when did he get so smart? But soon I was smiling, that was so Luffy, one moment he's his idiot self and soon when it's needed and when it matters most, a smart side of him comes out. I felt a little bit of pride well up inside of me, if only Ace was here to see this.

"Ho, strong oath. Wonder what that is…. Is it killing innocent people like insects? Is that the pirates oath?" Nami questioned as she looked at my brother.

"No it's not." Luffy said, his voice calm and relaxed. I wondered why he was so calm, normally he'd be panicking. Then again, was it because he knew I was here? And that I wouldn't let anything truly bad happen to him? Probably.

"DON'T WAIT AROUND….!" Buggy crew yelled towards Nami, they were all grinning.

"It's the idea of being strong enough to risk your life!" Luffy said, and I could see his cheeks rise a little, indicating that he was grinning. Buggy's crew continued to chant repeatedly, though I grew worried now as I saw one of them walk up to the girl while smirking.

"Oi, new kid, stop wasting your time. Guess you don't know how to blow the cannon, huh?" The guy asks as he snatched the match box out of Nami's hand and grabbing a matchstick, he lit it. "Let me do it!"

"Su…" Nami muttered, as her hand reached under her skirt, and a I saw three small wooden sticks and I watched as she made it bigger which now looked lick a weapon.

"You just have to put the fire… Just against the cannon fuse and light it…" The guy said, as if he was explaining it to Nami, but got interrupted by Nami, who hit him with her bo staff, successfully knocking the guy out. I smirked, my worry going down a small notch.

"WHAT THE!?" Buggy's crew yelled, shocked and surprise by this turn of events, though they also look rather pissed off, especially Buggy.

"Don't Kasumi. Just wait a little more." Luffy whispered to me, not turning around. I sighed.

"Fine." I whispered back, he probably figured that I wanted to jump in and help.

"NAMI YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! I ACTUALLY GAVE YOU THE HONOUR OF LIGHTING THE CANNON'S FUSE BECAUSE YOU'RE MY CREWMATE!" Buggy yelled, making me look back at him.

"What, you're saving me now?" Luffy asked calmly.

"YOU IDIOT, SHUT UP! I DID THAT NOT WITH THAT PURPOSE! EVEN THOUGH IS WAS AN ACT, I DON'T WANT TO BECOME ANYTHING LIKE AN EVIL PIRATE!" Nami yelled, glaring at the Buggy pirates. "PIRATES STOLE THE LIFE OF SOMEONE WHO WAS PRECIOUS TO ME, I THE PIRATES MORE THAN ANYTHING!"

"Aah… So that's why you don't like pirates…" Luffy said. I looked between the two, trying to figure something out and then something clicked.

"Luff, did you ask her to join our crew?" I whispered to him, making him look at me over his shoulder and he had one of his signature grins. That answered my questioned. That was a yes, he had asked the girl.

"Then, we need to find a way to persuade her to join then…" I muttered, starting to grin myself. Luffy turned back towards Nami and Buggy's crew. Only for him to notice something and yell in shock and fear.

"ACK! THE FUSE IS BURNING…!" Luffy screamed, then Luffy started biting the bars, trying to get out. "Crap…! I'm gonna die!"

"Err…" I muttered, feeling forgotten. Then I realised that he was acting, as one of his hands were moving in a shooing motion, he wanted me to join now.

"Aye, Aye Captain!" I spoke respectfully, before standing . I saw that three of Buggy's crewmates were running at Nami and as quickly as I could, I rush past Nami and hit the three in less than a second.

"WHAT THE?! WHO ARE YOU?!" Buggy's crew yelled.

"Monkey D Kasumi. Vice-captain, first mate and Alchemist of the Straw Hat crew. Nice to meet'cha!" I spoke excitedly.

"Where'd she come from?" I heard Nami mutter.

"Nami. I suggest for you to try to stop that fuse. I'll take care of Buggy's crew." I spoke, hitting one member after another, as they had kept coming at me. I through Nami a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen."

"A-Alright." Nami spoke hesitantly, unsure whether to trust me, but then decided to follow my orders as she ran to the cannon and tried to stop the fire that was eerily close to finishing. I continued to hit each member of Buggy's crew, just punching and kicking, nothing more but then I noticed a few guys run past me, so they had tried to distract me.

"Shit…!" I cursed, running after them.

"BEHIND YOU!" Luffy warned towards Nami, making her freeze. But I stopped, noticing someone joining in on the fun.

"Just how many of you are charging on one girl?" Zoro asked as he hit the few members that belonged the Buggy's crew, using his sword, though they were sheathed.

"ZORO!" Luffy yelled happily, a huge grin on his face. And oddly enough, Zoro's sudden appearance made everyone stop attacking us, I walked up to Nami, a grin on my face.

"Hey, you okay? You're not hurt are you?" I asked, helping her back on her feet. The poor girl had collapsed onto her knees at some point, probably at the fact the was so much happening all in one go.

"I'm… I'm okay." Nami answers, a wary smile on her face though it soon disappears.

"You! Is this your idea of fun….!? You get caught by a bird and got carried away, and now when I finally find you, you're in a cage!?" Zoro spoke as he looked at Luffy.

"His own stupidity that is the cause." I spoke up. "And where were you? I thought you were following me."

"I lost sight of you. You're a fast runner." Zoro said, now turning to face me.

"I was jogging not running. Plus a five year old would have been able to keep with me at the speed I was going. So the only reason I see here, is that you got yourself lost." I said, grinning in amusement, to which Zoro blushed out of embarrassment.

"Shut it!" Zoro growled out, making me chuckle.

"Hey, that guy… Z-Zoro? Did he just say his name was Zoro?" One of Buggy's men asked, fear in his voice.

"The pirate hunter Zoro!? Why the hell is he talking with a thief and a pirate?" Another said, and I looked at them all to see they were watching us. Most of them battered and bruised.

"The crew members were them, that the guy was talking about? The pirate hunter Zoro. And Kasumi, the alchemist of the group? And possibly the strongest out of us all? I don't understand…!?" I heard Nami say quietly as she looked at me and at Zoro, her face held the confusion that was too shown in her voice. But it was only she that seemed interested in me at that moment, as Buggy looked more towards Zoro.

"You're definitely Zoro. Are you aiming for my head?" Buggy asked, smirking.

"No, I've no interest in that, I'm no longer a pirate hunter because I have quit…" Zoro said, looking just as uninterested as he sounded.

"But I have some interest, if I kill you, my name will become more famous." Buggy said, still smirking, twirl some throwing knives in his hands.

"If you don't want to die, then just leave me alone." Zoro spoke slightly annoyed, and I couldn't blame him, Buggy was a persistent bastard.

"OOOHHH! KILL HIM CATAIN! SEND ZORO OFF!" Buggy's crew cheered, and I had to wonder, is that all they knew how to do? Cheer for every little thing.

"IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOUR TRUE SKILLS NOW, YOU'LL SOON BE COVERED IN BLOOD!" Buggy yelled, going towards Zoro to attack.

"Fine, if that's what you want….!" Zoro said, unsheathing his sword and placing one in his mouth, prepared to use a counterattack. And soon Zoro attacked Buggy, cutting him into pieces.

"Huh!? That guys so weak!?" Luffy exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh my god…." Nami gasped, eyes wide in shock.

"No… Something doesn't seem right here…" I spoke, my eyes narrowing.

"He died really easily…" Zoro spoke, looking back at Buggy's body, which was in several pieces. The members of Buggy's crew were all either grinning or snickering.

'_Why are they laughing? What's going on?_' I thought as I looked at them suspiciously.

"Hey Zoro, Kasumi-Nee! Hurry and get me outta this thing!" Luffy said to us.

"Okay." Zoro said, while I just nodded and soon we went up to the cage. Zoro tried swiping the cage with his swords then before I could do anything.

"This thing won't open with a key." Luffy said bluntly and said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"These bars won't slice." Zoro said, as he slowly started to get a little annoyed.

"That's true." Luffy and I agreed with him.

"What is so funny!? Just give us the key! I don't want to fight you guys!" Zoro said turning to look the clown's crewmates.

"They're pretty weird…" Luffy said as he too looked at them. It was shortly after he said that, did I notice something fly to us, or more like at Zoro. A knife with one of Buggy's hands that was still attached to it. I push Zoro out of the way and allowed myself to get hit instead.

"ARGH!" I yelped out, the knife had got me in the hip, and soon I found myself on my knees, one hand on the ground to hold myself up, while my other hand held onto my side, clutching the deep wound. I saw and heard the members of Buggy's crew laughing around us as they were watching.

"Kasumi!" Zoro and Luffy exclaimed while Nami gasped, her hands covering her mouth and eyes wide as she looked at me.

"WHAT? THAT HAND!" Nami yelled, notifying my crewmates of what had stabbed me in the hip.

"Damn it! What the hell is this!?" I groaned as I took a hold of the knife, which was still being held by Buggy's hand, and ripped it out of my body, a little bit of blood spraying out while doing so. I looked at Zoro and Luffy, who looked worried, I spoke again. "Don't worry too much, I've had worse. Remember?"

"Right. Huh? The hand…! The hand is floating in the air…!" Zoro said, looking in the direction that I had thrown the knife, and I looked myself to see that it was indeed floating in mid-air. So was this Buggy's devil fruit ability? To be able turn into small pieces and still able to control them all?

"The Bara-Bara fruit…." I heard Buggy's voice then, and coming from behind us, making me turn. He was floating in the air, and I watched with wide eyes as each piece re-attached itself, allowing Buggy to go back to being himself.

"THAT'S THE NAME OF THE DEVIL FRUIT THAT I ATE! NO MATTER HOW YOU TRY TO SLICE ME UP, YOU CAN'T BECAUSE I'M A SECTIONED MAN!" Buggy yelled, a large smirk on his face.

"Damn it. That ability of his is gonna be a huge pain in the ass." I muttered, as I shakily stood back up, my hand still gripping my injury.

"… HE STUCK HIS BODY BACK TOGETHER! I THOUGHT DEVIL FRUITS WAS JUST A MYTH!" Nami yelled, completely shocked.

"Well I already knew he had a special ability, just didn't know what it was." I growled, glaring at Buggy who was looking at me with a smirk.

"A sectioned man? That guy's a monster!" Luffy said and I looked at him, as my eye twitched in annoyance.

"Says the guy made out of rubber and is pretty strong himself!" I said, making Zoro chuckle, and Luffy grin at me.

"It seems I missed you completely, Roronoa Zoro, though I did get your friend there. I missed her vital body parts, but it's still a serious injury. That was an okay victory, though at the same time, it was not." Buggy spoke, his smirk hadn't left his face, only grew bigger.

"HIYAAA.. THE CAPTAIN'S SO COOL! GO KILL HER OFF! SEND EM AWAY…!" His crew yelled excitedly. I glared at him, but then turned to check my brother, to see if he was doing okay and I could see that he was about to say something, or yell actually.

"STABBING FROM THE BACK, THAT'S DIRTY! **YOU BIG RED NOSE!**" Luffy yelled, though his voice grew louder at the nickname he gave Buggy, I laughed, especially at the fact that everyone else paled and freeze out of shock. Hell, Buggy's eyes just whitened and he couldn't even move or speak he was that shocked. I laughed harder, which made my side hurt more, but I didn't care.

"That idiot, he could've said anything but that..! And it doesn't help that she's laughing!" I heard Nami say as she looked over at us with wide eyes, worried about what would most likely happen next.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BIG NOSE!?" Buggy yelled, and was rather pissed off, as he detached his hand again and it flew at Luffy with a knife too. It hit Luffy, and even I grew worried.

"LUFFY!" Both me and Zoro yelled, though I soon relaxed as I saw that Luffy had managed to catch the knife between his teeth.

"I swear, I'm gonna take you down!" Luffy spoke, his voice deadly serious as his teeth broke the blade in half.

"Oho… Take me down? PUHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU'RE GONNA TAKE ME DOWN?! YOU'RE HILARIOUS! YOU FOUR ARE GONNA DIE RIGHT NOW ON THE SPOT!" Buggy yelled as he laughed hysterically.

"Everything's finished…! We're dead…!" Nami said, scared and even more worried than before.

"As if! The guy's just a dumb bastard who's nose is big and red!" I said, making sure only Zoro, Nami and Luffy heard me. I smirked, while Luffy laughed.

"You two seriously have a death wish…!" Nami spoke as she looked at us with an unamused expression on her face.

"SO, YOU HAVE THE WILL TO DIE, STRAW-HAT? AND JUST EXACTLY HOW DO YOU PLAN TO TAKE ME DOWN IN THIS SITUATION?! BOYS! LAUGH AT HIM!" Buggy yelled as he continued to laugh.

"ZORO! KASUMI-NEE!" Luffy suddenly yelled to us, making us both look at him. "RUN!"

"What!?" Zoro exclaimed in shock, while I just looked at my brother, studying him before I understood what he wanted.

"Hey… Your friends came to rescue you, but you're telling them to run away…?! How about you!?" Nami asked incredulously and was very confused too.

"Alright Luffy. You git it!" I spoke, smiling before I ran for the cannon.

"What the…!? Kasumi, what's going on?" Zoro asked but then he looked back to Luffy, saw Luffy was smiling and then he understood. Zoro smirked himself. "Okay.."

"Zoro, just cover my back for a sec, I'll do the rest!" I ordered, dodging a few attacks that were aimed at me.

"Got it!" He replied, using his swords to swipe at the Buggy pirates that dared to attack.

"KYAHAHAHA! ZORO'S RUNNING AWAY AND SO IS THAT GIRL! YOU THINK YOU CAN RUN AWAY FROM CAPTAIN BUGGY!?" Buggy yelled to us, not even realizing that we were heading towards the cannon.

"Want me to…?" Zoro asked, indicating towards the cannon.

"Nope, I got this." I said with a grin and using one hand, I flipped the cannon as if it were the easiest thing in the world. It felt like a feather to me. The large weapon now faced Buggy's crew, you were panicking.

"S-She lifted that thing as if it were the lights object in the world! Just how strong is she?!" Nami exclaimed as she looked at me, her eyes wide in surprise. I smirked.

"KHHHAAAAA… SHE POINTED THE CANNON IN OUR DIRECTION!" Buggy's crew member screamed as they ran away like headless chickens.

"AAAHCK! THAT THING STILL HAS A 'BUGGY SPECIAL-CANNON BALL' IN IT!" Buggy screamed terrified but didn't run as his fear planted him on the spot he was stood in.

"And do you really think we care, why?" I asked sadistically, an amused smirk on my face.

"Oi, I need a light!" Zoro spoke as he looked at Nami. She probably had the matchsticks.

"Nami! Quickly, please!" I spoke urgently, looking at her in desperation.

"Eh….? Yes… Yes!" Nami spoke, grabbing the matchbox and soon lit the fuse.

"Stand back you two, that's gonna blow!" I spoke, stepping back before covering my ears.

"STOP IT!" Buggy screamed, practically scared shitless.

"DUCK….!" I heard someone yell, but I wasn't sure who but just as he yelled that, the cannon fire the Buggy ball with a very loud BANG. It wasn't only just loud but it also did a rather large amount of damage, destroying the little circus tent Buggy had and a part of the roof we were on.

"I… Think it's time we should go." I said, facing my two friends or possibly three? Not sure yet.

"So who are you anyways?" Zoro asked, looking at Nami.

"I… I'm a thief." Nami answered, sounding rather hesitant.

"That kid is our navigator…" Luffy spoke in a carefree manner, a huge grin on his face as he laughed. I snickered, especially at the expression that was on Nami's face. She didn't look too pleased.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT, AREN'T YOU?! YOU'RE STILL GOING ON ABOUT THAT?! If you've got time to say things like that then how about thinking of a way to get outta that cage?!" Nami spoke, agitated and annoyed, this made me laugh harder.

"Nami, give it up! You'll never win an argument with that idiot, he's too stubborn!" I spoke, trying to calm down but I was somewhat failing miserably.

"Shut up you…!" She growled, glaring at me. I put my hands up in surrender, but I was still grinning.

"No, it's okay. Just stay in the cage for now!" Zoro said, and I guessed at what he meant, so I walked up to the cage and with one hand, prepared myself to lift it up.

"DAMNIT! I'M NOT GOING TO LET THEM ESCAPE!" I heard Buggy say as he soon came into view through that smoke that we created with the cannon.

"Hey, Kasumi-Nee, it's okay! Your stomach is gonna pop out if you do this!" Luffy spoke, as I started to lift the cage he was in.

"Oi, wait a minute..! Let me..!" Zoro went to say, looking at me with wide eyes.

"It's fine, I've got this. And if it wants to pop out, then let it!" I said, as I raised the cage up so that I was carrying it like anyone would carry a backpack.

"Hey…!" Nami spoke in shock and yet it seemed as if she was trying to stop me out of concern.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'll do this my way. So come on, let's go." I grunted out, then looked at Nami.

"Don't butt in by saying anything!" I spoke angrily as I felt blood dripping down from my mouth down to my chin. I then looked over at Zoro. "Let's go, Zoro."

"Fine." He answered, still looking unsure about letting me do this. And with that said and done, I jumped off of the building, cage still in my grip, and then ran off, with Zoro close behind me, of course this time I had to make sure I didn't lose him.

"We need to stop." Zoro suddenly said from behind me, and I looked around to see that we were indeed just a little bit away from where Buggy is. We could still see his crew in the distance, though now in hearing range.

"Alright." I spoke, slowly down before stopping completely and I purposely dropped the cage and then collapsing onto my ass, clutching the wound, which felt worse than before.

"You okay?" Zoro spoke, sounding concerned slightly.

"Y-Yeah." I said, panting slightly as I was out of breath as well as the fact I was injured. I debated on using my alchemy to fix the damage. And that is what I just did, but it made me very tired but I fought to stay awake.

"Damn it! If this cage would just open…! Open!" Luffy exclaimed as he was trying to get out, trying to force the bars apart.

"We're being in a dangerous situation here…! But what's been started must be finished, I suppose…!" Zoro spoke as he looked around, trying to stay alert, looking out for danger.

"Hey, we need to move, if we stay here in this spot, we'll be in even more danger. Come on, and do you mind grabbing Luffy?" I spoke, looking at Zoro. He nodded before grabbing the cage, but unlike me, he decided to just drag it instead of lifting it. So we were heading off away from the place we had chosen to hide and it didn't take us long to find a more quieter part of the village.

"We're now quite far away from the pub, they won't be able to catch up with us immediately now." Zoro said as he was starting to pant. Was the cage really that heavy? It was as light as a feather to me.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean we are out the woods just yet. They'll still come eventually." I said quietly, sounding a little groggy, or tiredly would be the better word. Zoro spoke again, looking at me in concern.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Zoro asked, worry laced in his rough voice.

"Yeah, just tired. Healing the injury with alchemy can be tiring as I'm using something that goes against anything natural." I said, panting a little.

"What do you mean by 'anything natural'?" Zoro asked, generally confused.

"I healed an injury when really I should have just left it. Any form of injury or sickness is supposed to heal naturally. If I wanted to, I could age myself up or turn younger than I'm supposed to be but obviously, that is against the natural behaviours of life." I tried my best to explain to him, but when it comes to alchemy, it was a very complicated thing to teach or explain, even to professionals.

"So then there are consequences to doing things against what's supposed to go naturally?" Zoro asked yet another question.

"Yeah, there is almost always a consequence to everything. Well sort of. Like when I summon an item, like a weapon or maybe a book, nothing happens, but if I was to do something really big, like heal someone on the verge of Death or bring someone back to life then I'd have to give something back that of equal value." I said, before grabbing my right arm, and soon Zoro gave me an understanding look.

"And is that why that happened? To your arm?" Zoro asked, I just gave him an nod for an answer that time. I looked down at my brother then who was biting the cage. Zoro noticed this too before he spoke, returning to our original conversation topic.

"Our escape was done okay. But this cage is starting to annoy me!" Zoro said, his voice sounding just as irritated as the look that was on his face.

"Yeah. If this thing doesn't open then even though all those bad guys come I can't even attempt to fight them." Luffy said, still biting the bars of the cage.

"I could try just breaking you out there…" I spoke, and I went to continue my exhaustion finally decided to act up and soon the floor was moving closer to my vision, or was I me falling? Most likely the latter.

"Kasumi!" I heard both Zoro and Luffy exclaim.

"I'm fine, I just can't continue from this point. Too tired…." I spoke, but then things got quiet, hell I couldn't even hear Luffy making any noise, so I looked up to see that Zoro and Luffy were looking at something that seemed to be right next to me. So I looked to my right, and sat there and right in my face, a small white dog, with little black eyes staring at me.

"Huh?" I gasped out in surprise before I gently reached out and soon I was stroking it on its head.

"What's with this dog..!?" Zoro question as he saw the way it was looking at me, Zoro seemed to look even more concerned than before.

"Dog? Hey, it is a dog." Luffy said, as Zoro walked over to be, and lifted me up and carried me bridal style before sitting me against one of the surrounding buildings and not too far from him and Luffy.

"What is this? Is it really a dog? Hey look Zoro, Kasumi-Nee, the dog isn't moving at all." Luffy said and he was right, the dog wasn't moving, I didn't even move when I stroked its head.

"Whatever…" Zoro spoke, sounding uninterested, though he did get a quick look at the dog.

"What it does is up to the dog, right now you've got to think of a way to get out of that cage. And no, Kasumi won't do it, see's in a bad situation herself." Zoro spoke before giving me a firm look, probably figured that I'd try to use my strength which was clearly not gonna work straight away as I'm tired. I gave a quick nod.

"I wonder if it's dead…" Luffy said, poking it in the eyes with two fingers.

"Luffy! Don't do that, you'll make it mad…!" I scolded but was too late as the dog finally moved by biting Luffy in the face. "See, you've angered him."

"YOU STUPID DOG, WHAT THE HELL D'YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Luffy yelled angrily as he started fighting the dog.

"YOU IDIOT, DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE SERIOUSNESS OF THE SITUATION HERE?!" Zoro yelled glaring at Luffy, who still continued to fight.

"I don't care anymore, too tired." I spoke, closing my eyes but making sure to stay awake and listen to my surroundings.

"You three, what on earth are you guys doing… If you just lie around here in the middle of the street, Buggy will definitely find you." I heard another voice speak, and I opened an eye only to close it again after seeing that it was only Nami.

"Hey, our navigator." Both Luffy and Zoro said, and I could only guess at her reaction, which at this point was maybe a little predictable. She's gonna yell.

"SAYS WHO!?" Nami yelled. Predictable.

"I just came to repay my debt to you, because you saved my life back there." Nami said, now much calmer. I opened my eyes and looked at her in confusion.

"Repay?" I asked her, and as if to explain what she meant, she threw a key which landed next to the cage.

"THE KEY! YOU STOLE THE CAGE KEY!" Luffy yelled happily, a grin on his face.

"Yeah… Even if I think so myself, it was really a dumb thing to do… Because of that I couldn't steal any of the treasures." Nami said.

"HUA-! THE CAGE WAS SUCH A PROBLEM I THOUGHT WE WERE GONNA JUST DIE FROM THE HEADACHEIT GAVE US!" Luffy yelled, his grin growing bigger.

"Phew… Making such a difficult escape's reward is finally showing through…" Zoro spoke, relieved to finally get some progress on getting Luffy out that thing.

"Yeah… Thanks Nami.." I spoke, smiling at the girl, who smiled back to me.

"No problem.." Nami spoke though all our attention went towards the dog who decided to pick the key up and then ate it with a second, and this happened just as Luffy reached for it too. I hid my laughter then as Luffy started freaking out and started to strangle the dog.

"YOU STUPID DOG! SPIT IT OUT, THAT THING YOU JUST SWALLOWED ISN'T FOOD!" Luffy screamed, going ballistic. I then noticed another person walking towards us, a man by the look of it. He had greyish hair, round glasses and armour over normal clothing. I raised an eyebrow.

"OI! YOU PEOPLE! DON'T DO ANYTHING TO SHUSHU!" The man yelled, getting the guys attention minus me since I was already looking at him.

"Shushu?" We all questioned.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking at him suspiciously but relaxed when I didn't see any sign that he was with the Buggy pirates.

"I'm the village's leader, or in other words, the Chief." The Chief said, as he smiled at us. Then he looked down at me, soon looking worried. "Hey are you okay?"

"Very tired and exhausted. I was injured earlier too, but I used too much energy to heal myself." I spoke groggily as I closed my eyes once again, and then I felt strong arms pick me up and I could easily tell it was Zoro.

"You can put her in this house. And on that bed just here." I heard the Chief say. I heard footsteps before I felt myself being lowered down onto something soft, probably the bed.

"I'll stay with her. Besides, I'm a little tired myself, had one of those days." Zoro said, I would have chuckled at that but I was too exhausted at that moment to even move, let alone speak. And all too soon, my consciousness slipped and everything went fully black as I heard no more.

* * *

**Kasumi's Dream**

_I was sat at the dinner table; across from me was my Mother. I was eating a bowl of ice cream with I saw her scan through a newspaper, I just sat there eating and watching, studying what my mother looks like and comparing myself to her. My mum had silver-blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, heart-shaped face and soft yet full lips that were constantly smiling no matter what happened. She noticed me looking at her._

"_What is it Sweetie? Not enjoying your ice cream?" She asked me, standing up and walking over to me, placing one hand on the back of my chair, she leaned down and gave me a very warm smile._

"_What's dad like? Why isn't he here?" I asked nervously._

"_You father? Hmm, let's see…" She started out, as she crouched down so she was eye level with me._

"_Well he has black hair, and blue eyes, he has slightly more tanner skin than both of us but not by much, and he is gigantically tall!" She spoke, saying that last part just to make me laugh, which I did. She smiled at me again. "And he's an alchemist."_

"_An alchemist? What's that?" I asked, curiously and very interested._

"_An alchemist is a person who is very strong and has abilities to create anything. They can do a lot of powerful stuff, almost like magic but more like science at the same time." She explained._

"_Wow really?! My dad's very strong then!" I spoke excitedly, a huge smile on my face. "But where is he? Why's he not here then?"_

_Well, it really complicated Sweetheart. Being an alchemist is a bad thing but only to the government. So he chose to travel the world away from us, to protect the two of us." My mother said, a small frown on her face, and soon she was hugging me._

"_Then I want to be an alchemist." I said quietly._

"_What? Why do you want to be one?" She asked, growing worried._

"_If I become one, then there's a chance that I may meet him one day and face him. I want to know him, meet him and tell him all the things that I want to say." I said, feeling determination build up inside of me, and I knew my mother notice it in my eyes as hers became warm and a smile appearing on her face._

"_Then how about you go and buy yourself a book, hmm? You need to start learning alchemy then and that can only be achieved through books and trying to do it!" My mother said, encouraging me to try my best in learning this skill._

* * *

**Next dream**

_I looked around at my surroundings. I was on a ship, and then I looked down at where my right arm should be and saw nothing. I had just come out my first operation to fix up the damage that was done to it._

"_A normal person would look more upset than you right now after the predicament you've been in. Actually I'm surprised you're not crying." A voice said, breaking me out of my little trance. I looked up to see Garp, my new grandfather._

"_I guess that I cried them all out to the point I ran out." I spoke, frowning slightly but I looked away._

"_Things will get better, I promise you. Soon you'll gain a brother and of course you have me now." Garp said, a smile on his face, it held warmth to it. "Now tell me something. What is your dream?"_

"_Huh? What do you mean by that?" I asked, feeling confused. Garp laughed, a huge open smile on his face._

"_Kids around your age normally have a dream. Something they want to follow or see in their life. So, do you have one?" He asked again, and this time I understood. Now telling him I was an alchemist was out of the question so I couldn't tell him that I'd wanted to become the greatest alchemist to ever exist, so I told him only a part of it, and going around the main truth._

"_I want to become someone very strong, become well known to the world and then one day find my father." I said, a small smile on my face as I looked out the window to see that it was still sunny._

"_I see. That is a good dream! So I take it you need to train and get stronger, yes?" Garp asked, a grin on his face._

"_Yeah, I do!" I spoke, my smile growing bigger._

"_Then how about I train you? It could be a great help." Garp offered, still grinning but it was grown smaller as he looked at me as if waiting for an answer._

"_Really?! You've already done so much for me Garp-San!" I spoke, looking unsure and hesitant. I didn't want to ask for more, didn't want to seem greedy._

"_Nonsense! We're family now, and of course I'll train you! Oh and how many times do I need to say this, call me Gramps or Grandpa already!" He spoke, his grin not fading but not growing either._

"_O-Okay. G-Grandpa. And ok, I'd like your help with training. Thank you." I spoke nervously and quietly though I had a smile on my face. There was knock at the door, and a man in a doctor's uniform stood the in the doorway._

"_I'm here to check up on Miss Kasumi. We are ready for the next step, but I need to and see if she's ready for it." He spoke looking at Garp who had walked over to greet him._

"_That's fine. She's awake and happily talking. Go on." Garp spoke, his tone serious and full of authority. The guy bowed in respect then approached me with a smile._

"_Hello Miss Kasumi. How are you feeling? Any better?" He asked, his voice filled with happiness but held a bit of concern in there too._

"_I feel fine, though it still hurt a little, it doesn't feel as bad as before." I answered as I gave a small smile to him._

"_I see that's good." He answered as he jotted something down on his clipboard, then looked at me again, still smiling. "Would you mind if I ran some small tests? Just to see if there has been any improvements."_

"… _Sure.." I spoke hesitantly, unsure about this, but Garp through me a encouraging look, saying that it be okay. So the doctor tested my pulse, blood pressure, looked into my eyes and ears and then unwrapped the bandage that covered my wound to check it's progress._

"_Well? Any news?" Garp asked, concerned about my health._

"_It seems she is making a miraculous recovery. I'd say she is ready for us to implant the auto-mail arm. That is when she says that she'll do it." He spoke looking at Garp before turning to me. "You can do it whenever you feel ready, there's no rush."_

"_I'll do it. I would to have my arm back as soon as possible." I spoke, making Garp laugh and the doctor look at me in surprise. I could tell why, most people would like a few moments to decide and here I am immediately on what I want to do. I was funny now that I thought about it._

_With Garp's and the doctor's help, I got off of the bed that I was sat on and followed the doctor to another room not that far away and it looked a bit like an operation room, which is what it probably what it was, but instead of a bed being there, it was a chair and around it was a lot of heavy medical and engineering equipment. I shuddered a little, not particularly looking forward to this._

"_Would you like to take a seat?" The doctor said, it sounded like a question, but I was an order but the tone in his voice said that there was a chance for me to change my mind. But without saying anything, I followed his instructions without delay or hesitation, though I was feeling it._

"_Now I must give you a few warning but I don't want you feeling uncomfortable and you still have to choice to back away at the moment." The doctor said, smiling at me._

"_It's fine, I want to do this. What is it that you need to say?" I asked, not letting up how worried I was or that I was a little scared._

"_Through this procedure, you will be staying awake and we can't use anything to dull the pain, no medicines or anything of the sort. So you'd feel the pain 100% and once we start, we can't stop until it's done. Do you understand?" He spoke and I felt my eyes widen a fraction, shocked but I soon recovered, thinking it over this time but I shuck my head and then answered him._

"_I understand. I still want to do this." I spoke, and the doctor and the nurses that surrounded us looked at me in surprise. I was probably the only child they've ever come across to not seem scared by any of this. It wasn't long after that did the surgery begin and it was extremely painful and seemed to last for hours._

**End of dream**

* * *

I felt something heavy on top of me, and to be honest, it was crushing me. I groaned and tried to move but I couldn't move much except for my arms. I heard a voice groan come from next to me and then a I heard someone yell from outside or elsewhere.

"AHHHH! KASUMI-NEE AND ZORO WAS SLEEPING IN THERE!" I heard the voice yell and I soon recognized the voice to belong to Luffy. So I guessed that groan came from Zoro.

"Are they dead…?!" I heard another voice speak, a males voice. Probably the chief's.

"HEY, KASUMI-NEE, ZORO, ARE GUYS STILL ALIVE!?" Luffy yelled, I groaned again.

"Yeah… That was some bad way to wake up." I heard Zoro speak then. So at least he was free, probably got lucky, while here I am stuck under a bunch of rubble.

"Where's Kasumi-Nee…? OI, YOU IN THERE KASUMI! OI!" I heard Luffy yell. I grunted before using as much strength as I could muster before I lifted at least three to four pieces of large concrete boulders off of me and then climbing out of there. After that, I looked to see Luffy grinning, Zoro giving me a look with a raised eyebrow but he had a small grin on his face and both Nami and the chief had wide eyes as they looked at me in shock.

"I'm fine. I'm here and in one piece by the look of it." I said calmly, dusting myself down. I wasn't in pain but I could tell that I was gonna gain a few bruises later.

"WHAT A RELIEF! YOU'RE BOTH ALIVE!" Luffy yelled, a huge grin on his face but he ran to me and gave me a hug. Clearly relieved that I was okay. He did know when to worry and for that, I was glad, I hugged him back and then I sneezed.

"What the hell? Why –ACHOO – the hell – ACHOO – am I sneezing? ACHOO!" I spoke all while sneezing. And then I looked at my feet to see hairs all over the place.

"Hair?" I questioned before looking up at Luffy, who was hysterically laughing.

"That's cat hair. Buggy sent another one of his men, who found us, and he was riding a large lion." Nami explained as if catching my question, though she, Zoro and the chief were looking at me confused as to why I was having a sneezing fit.

"Now that makes –ACHOO – sense. I'm allergic to cats, no matter – ACHOO – the form they take." I explained, and soon the three understood as to why I was sneezing.

"It feels as though my chest is being scraped out…!" The chief suddenly said, making us all look at him. He was clutching his chest as if he was in pain.

"Chief!" Nami said, fully alert and worried.

"DO YOU THINK I'LL ALLOW PIRATES TO TRAMPLE ALL OVER US AGAIN?!" The chief yelled.

"Again?" I questioned, so I take it that this village got attacked regularly, and I soon felt sorry for the guy.

"FOR A 'HORSE-SKELETON-LIKE GUY' WHO SUDDENLY POPS OUT…! HE HAS ABSOULTELY NO RIGHT TO TRAMPLE ALL OVER 40 YEARS!" The chief yelled, sounding angrier as each word past through his mouth. And he was not even finished yet.

"I AM THE CHIEF! I WON'T LEAVE AND LET THIS VILLAGE BE TREATED THIS WAY! ALRIGHT, I'M GOING TO FIGHT!" The chief yelled before he started running in the direction that Buggy could be found.

"W-Wait a minute Chief!" Nami said, trying to stop him by grabbing a hold of him and I somewhat worked as it did slow him down.

"LET GO OF ME KID!" The Chief yelled, not turning around.

"THOSE PEOPLE ARE DANGEROUS! SO WHAT'S THE POINT IN GOING!? IT'S TOO RECKLESS!" Nami yelled, trying to reason with the guy.

"**I KNOW IT'S RECKLESS!**" The chief screamed as he turned to face us once again, causing Nami to look surprise as the rest of us look unaffected.

"YOU JUST WAIT! BUGGY THE CLOWN!" The chief yelled as he started running and this time, none of us stopped him.

"The chief… Was crying…!" Nami spoke, watching him go.

"Oh really? I didn't see anything." Luffy spoke, a grin on his face and sounding rather carefree. Typical of him to act this way in such a situation. I smirked.

"For some reason, this is starting to feel more fun…" Zoro spoke, smirking himself as he looked at me and Luffy.

"I'd say! I want to join in on it, what'd you guys say?" I spoke, my smirk growing bigger.

"Heehee, Heehee I agree." Luffy said, a huge grin on his face as he laughed. Out of us all though, Nami was the only one that didn't seem amused and was frowning.

"HOW CAN YOU STILL LAUGH!?" Nami yelled, glaring at Luffy.

"Don't worry! I like that old man! I'm not going to let him die!" Luffy spoke, as he stopped laughing but he still wore a large grin.

"HOW CAN YOU LAUGH IN THIS KINDA SITUATION? WHERE THE HELL DOES YOU CONFIDENCE COME FROM!?" Nami yelled, still looking rather angry.

"Our destination is the 'Grand Line'. Now we're going to go steal that map again!" Luffy spoke, a grin on his face, though it turned into a devious one. I was now worried, I never liked those kind of smirks especially when it came from him. I'm mean this was Luffy we were talking about, an idiot,, and the biggest one at that and he has one scary devious smirk.

"Will you join us? You need the map too, don't you? And the treasure…" Luffy spoke, his devious smirk disappearing and turning into one of his goofier ones making me sigh in relief and Luffy spoke while offering his hand to Nami as if he was going to shake he hand.

"I'm not going to become a pirate. Rather than 'partners', let's just say we're 'cooperating'. Helping each other to achieve our goals!" Nami spoke, gently slapping his hand, a way to close the deal that they have formed. And soon all four of us started walking to where we'd find Buggy the clown and the Chief.

"You're going too?! What about your injury?!" Nami yelled at me, surprised that I was joining them.

"I'm all healed up." I answered her calmly, smiling.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Nami yelled at me. I lifted up my top just enough to show her where I got hit. There wasn't even a bruise or a scar there.

"See? All healed!" I spoke, grinning.

"That's amazing!" Nami said, looking in awe. I put my top back down and I went up to catch up with Luffy.

"Anyways, the only injury I have is my pride. I need to pay them back for that!" I spoke, smirking with a dangerously pissed expression on my face.

"Shall we go then?!" Zoro spoke, tying his bandana over his head.

"Yeah, let's go!" Luffy spoke.

"I'm dumb-founded…" Nami said putting a hand to her forehead and to be honest, I couldn't blame her. She's just joined a group that was full of idiots.

But I do know this, we were gonna pay Buggy back for what he has done to us and this town, so he better watch out.

* * *

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I do hope that you can continue to enjoy this story.**

**I want to say thank you to those who have decided to favour, follow and review this story as I do love hearing from you guys, it let's me know that you enjoy this fanfic and also it helps to motivate me.**

**As for reviews, I love reading them, they help me to know what you like about it, what you may hope to see in future chapters etc. So if I may ask, please send me more reviews, it would be nice to know if I'm doing okay, how I can improve the story a bit, what you'd like to see what Kasumi would do, as I am open you suggestions and opinions.**

**Please review and thank you for reading,**

**Doomedbex :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya! Sorry for the long wait, been busy the past few months. Not to mention I've been getting writer's block too to add to the excuses.**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Kasumi and any other OC's that may appear.**

* * *

Chapter 5 Finishing of a clown can be a blast

**Kasumi's P.O.V.**

I ran through town, just a little behind Luffy and Zoro but in front Nami who was grumbling a little, I heard some of the words being 'Crazy pirates.' And 'Are they even human?' I chuckled slightly but didn't say anything and by the time we arrived at the placed that we'd find Buggy, we saw the Chief having a bit of trouble. Or should I say he was in trouble? Anyways, he was floating above the ground, his hands holding Buggy's detached hand as it seemed to be holding the Chief's neck, choking him.

"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO THE VILLAGE!? FIGHT ME!" The Chief yelled as he glared up at Buggy who was smirking, but it wasn't in an amused way.

"Luffy…" I spoke coolly but quietly, sending a quiet message over to him. Luffy nodded before he walked over to the Chief and gently ripped Buggy's hand away, while also holding the Chief steadily on his feet.

"Huh?! That Straw-hat….!" Buggy gritted out, surprise on his angered face.

"I've kept my promise… I've come to beat you!" Luffy spoke grinning up at the clown.

"So you've come without a single trace of fear by you own will…! Morons!" Buggy spoke cockily as his hand re-connected with his body. "YOU'RE ALL SO DEAD!"

"Cocky much?" I muttered looking up at him, my tone calm yet bored.

"Listen, I don't care whether you fight or not, you guys do as you wish. I'm just here for the map and the treasure." Nami spoke, explaining to us on her true goal.

"Yeah, I know." Zoro replied, sounding uninterested but only answered to acknowledge that he had heard her.

"Sure." I too answered, before looking at the Chief who looked to be getting up from his position on the floor, he had finished recovering.

"All of you…. What did you come back for? You four stay out of this. This is my war!" He spoke, before standing upright, he glared at us. Luffy nodded at me, and I looked at him for a minute, before nodding in understanding. "I'M THE ONE WHO MUST PROTECT THIS VILLAGE! DON'T INTEREFERE!"

"Sorry, but this needs to be done…." I spoke softly, making sure the Chief was the only one to hear me. He looked at me, a confused expression on his face and went to ask but before he could get a single word out, I punched his stomach, rather hard, and it was enough that he passed out.

"WHAT….!" Nami yelled in surprise, looking at me with wide eyes, Zoro and Buggy too were looking at me with the same amount of surprise as the red-head. Luffy was the only one who wasn't freaking out as he continued to look up at Buggy, though he did send me a quick smile.

"You… YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO THE CHIEF…?" Nami yelled, shark teeth appearing.

"Because he'd get in our way. Not only that, get himself hurt, or worse, get himself killed." I answered calmly, unfazed by Nami anger.

"That was smart thinking… If you had left him alone, without a doubt he would've charged recklessly. It's safer for him to be unconscious." Zoro agreed, finally understanding mine and Luffy's reason, I smirked.

"Hey, Misty. Would you mind going down there? We need to get rid of those pesky freaks." I heard Buggy say suddenly, and I saw him looking behind him and next thing I knew, a woman came forwards and was soon in view.

"Sure thing." She spoke, grinning at her captain.

"They're sending a woman down here to fight?" Zoro spoke, his voice sounding confused but he reached for his swords. I stepped in front of him, my arm out gesturing for him to stop.

"Stop. I will fight her." I said, not letting my eyes wander away from the woman. "Luffy. Would you let me take care of her?"

"Yeah sure. Go for it." Luffy spoke, giving me his huge grin. I stepped forwards, grinning confidently. "You better beat her!"

"Aye, aye captain." I spoke, before studying my opponent. She had short black hair that was tied up into a messy bun, narrow green eyes and had half a clown's make-up on her face, which only cover her left eye and cheek. As for her clothing however, was an acrobat's costume which was yellow and black zig-zag pattern but to make it look worse, she had a very bright green tutu like skirt at the bottom.

"Great, not only does my opponent work for a big-nosed clown, she has the worst fashion sense ever!" I spoke, taunting the woman who glared at me.

"Are you kidding me?! Do you have a death wish?!" Both she and Nami exclaimed, looking at me in surprise, though I could see it in Nami's eyes that she silently agreed with my statement.

"Sorry, I call 'em as I see 'em! And besides, we both know you're ugly as fuck!" I spoke, a grin on my face. I could see Zoro trying not to laugh, as a small amused smile appeared on Nami's face and the only one not bothering to hide his laughter was Luffy, who was clutching his stomach while he rolled on the floor.

"You bitch!" She screeched, as she lunged at me, by throwing a punch at me. I smirked as I dodge it by jumping a little back as her fist hit nothing but air.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm not a mirror." I spoke, my smirk growing bigger when I heard her growl.

"You're the one dodging. You coward!" She back at me, clearly running out on insults to throw at me.

"Hmm? Nah, I'm just enjoying myself. The face you make when your angry is just too funny!" I spoke, letting out a small laugh, and it's true, as she showed her anger, her nose scrunched up, that made her look a bit like a pig. She growled and came at me again and this time I didn't dodge as I too ran at her.

"TAKE THIS!" She yelled, throwing a punch, aiming it for my face, but I threw a punch myself and our two fists met in the middle, hitting the other and the impact was so strong, that a large and strong blast of wind was made, going in all directions, even causing a huge dent like crack that circled around us.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT KIND OF STRENGTH DO THESE TWO HAVE?!" I heard Nami yelled after it was over, and I looked over to see that we had already do a bit of damage. For one thing, the buildings that are next to us were partially destroyed, and rubble was sprayed across the roads. Then Zoro and Luffy were stood there, arms shielding their faces and Nami was hidden behind Zoro for protection. As for the Chief, he was lying just behind Luffy and I was glad the rubble had missed him and he was unharmed and without needing to worry, I turned back to the woman.

"You're stronger than I thought you'd be. Sorry." I spoke, amusement still in my voice.

"I will wipe that smirk off of your face, just watch me." She spoke, lunging at me again, throwing a punch at me, and unlike before, I grabbed the wrist of the hand she used and threw her over my shoulder and into the house that was a few metres behind me.

"ARGH!" She yelped, before letting out a groan.

"Just out of curiosity, what is your name?" I asked, genuinely curious, as I spotted a number tattooed or burnt on her arm, it said '467' and I felt like I saw those tattoos/burnt marks before.

"SHE DECIDES NOW TO ASK!?" I heard everyone minus Luffy yell in shock.

"I was only asking. So what is it?" I asked, unfazed by their yelling.

"Misty. But why would you want to know my name?" Misty replied, sounding very confused, then again I could tell everyone was as well.

"That tattoo on your arm, I feel like I've seen it before. Have we met somewhere before?" I answered her question calmly and her eyes widened for a split second before narrowing into a small care.

"I don't really care if we have or not. You are dead meat by the time I'm through with you." She spoke and that's when our proper fight began, and before I could do anything she dissolved in petals before disappearing completely and soon, petals flew around me like a mini tornado.

"Petals?" I asked, and the petals were a light pink, like the ones you'd get of a Sakura***** tree, and soon I was getting hit from all directions, small cuts appeared and I was being thrown about a lot. "What the hell?!"

"What's going on?" I heard Nami ask, and I look over at my friends and brother to see they were confused but were watching intently.

"It's a devil fruit." I spoke calmly trying to dodge but failing as I kept getting hit.

"Another one?!" Nami exclaimed, wide eyes.

"And a logia too. Which makes this a bitch fight. Logia's are damn hard to beat." I spoke, gritting my teeth in annoyance. I tried punching the mini tornado of petals it didn't stop the assault but as I pulled my hand back slowly, I felt something brush against my hand, and it wasn't a petal. I smirked.

"So petals is a distraction while in reality, you're just running around me at a high speed, huh?" I muttered under my breath, before stepping a few paces forwards and back, testing to see something and I was right, the petals followed my every movement, keeping me in the centre, I smirked again.

"I know how to beat this." I spoke confidently and letting everyone hear me.

"Cocky much?" I heard Misty say, but her voice was sounding from all around me, which proved my theory. I stepped into the rubble, making sure that in all directions, I was surrounded in it, and yet I knew she could still run around me without a problem. I closed my eyes and waited.

"What is she doing?" I heard Nami say in a startled voice.

"Just wait. That look she has is saying she's concentrating. She must be right if she's figured it out." Zoro spoke; I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"BEAT HER UP GOOD SIS!" Luffy yelled, making me smile and soon I listened and did nothing else, except maybe fisting up hands, ready to send a punch.

"What you doing there? Going to fall asleep? Getting fed up already?" I heard Misty speak and again sounded like it came from all directions and once again I was being hit but unlike before, didn't let it bother me as I continued waiting.

"Does she even know how to fight!? She should be trying to dodge instead of just standing there!" I heard Nami say, and I swear I could sense she was a little worried but I shook it off and concentrated again. It was then I heard a piece of rubble being hit to my right, and a second later, it was hit again, and finally moved, I threw a punch forwards, keeping my eyes closed and hit her square in the face, probably breaking her nose and soon after that I heard a loud explosion making me open my eyes.

"She…. Won…?" Nami spoke quietly in shock, stared with disbelief at the damage I had caused. I had punch Misty so hard, I had knocked her out but I had also punched her into the concrete wall of the building the buggy pirates were stood on, a huge dent surrounding Misty on where she landed, holding her there.

"Heh… And here I thought logia's were unbeatable or at least very difficult. And here I didn't even have to use my full power." I spoke, a huge grin appearing on my face. Though I should laugh, logia's a normally hard to fight so I needed to more careful. I just won out of luck.

"Damn you…" I heard Buggy speak from above us and I knew I had ticked him off.

"Luffy. Want to take the spotlight?" I spoke, looking at the younger boy. He grinned, which could not be a good thing when in these situations but I didn't dare stop him.

"HEY YOU, HUGE, RED, UGLY, BIG NOSE!" Luffy screamed, and all I could do was laugh.

"EHHHH!?" Nami yelled in shock and slight amount of fear, while Zoro just looked startled.

"FIRE THE BUGGY SPECIAL CANNON-BALL! FIRE!" Buggy screaming, he had completely lost it out of rage, and it wasn't long did a cannon ball with Buggy's flag symbol on it came fly at us. "BE GONE!"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED? YOU IDIOT!" Nami yelled, getting ready to book it out of here.

"OI, LUFFY! DODGE IT!" Zoro yelled, just as panicked as Nami, but he was looking frantically at our captain, but the only ones that weren't panicking were me and Luffy.

"Do you think just because of a cannon ball…. I'll move a single inch?" Luffy spoke calmly, a grin on his face.

"Luffy just do what you need to do already." I spoke, just as calmly before backing away from him slowly as to not get hit by him.

"Gomu Gomu…. BALLOON!"Luffy yelled expanding himself to look like a huge giant rubber ball and just seconds later, the Buggy ball hit his stomach, and of course Luffy was unaffected by it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT KID!?" Buggy screamed, though I wasn't sure if it was shock or fear, it may have been both, but either way, he didn't look happy, plus everyone else looked rather shocked by this turn of events.

"COULD THE BUGGY SPECIAL CANNON BALL….!?" Buggy's crew yelled, letting the sentence trail off as the cannon ball bounce back at to them. "HE BOUNCED IT BACK!"

"Could've said something sooner." Zoro spoke, a hand on his forehead in irritation.

"Now where would the fun be at if he did? Hm? If he said something, it would be practically be warning Buggy and his crew." I said calmly as I watched the building Buggy and is crew were standing on blow up completely.

"YAY! Their number has decreased! Shall we start?" Luffy spoke, proud of what he did, just after he returned to being his normal size.

"Sure thing Luff." I answered, grinning myself.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Nami yelled, obviously at Luffy, it made me wonder how many people were gonna ask that question.

"So much for blowing us up…." Zoro commented.

"Yeah… But that's what you get when you talk big… Karma can be such a bitch." I agreed, a smirk on my face.

"Explain yourself! I don't understand this at all! From the moment you fought with the lion and came back alive! This isn't humanly possible!" Nami spoke up at last, coming to stand face to face with Luffy. "How the hell did you just swell up into a balloon?!"

"Gomu Gomu Balloon!" Luffy said blankly answering her question.

"I'M NOT ASKING FOR THE NAME!" Nami yelled, annoyed by what she got. I laughed, making her turn towards me. "AND YOU'RE NO BETTER! STOP LAUGHING!"

"Calm down. Luffy's a devil fruit user himself, like Buggy and Misty." I explained, and Nami looked surprised yet seemed to have calmed down. I turned back to the damage we did but then saw something, or someone emerge from the wreckage.

"Ah…" Nami muttered, clearly seeing the same thing I did. Soon two burnt bodies appeared, or two burnt unconscious men appeared, they seemed to be held up by a pair of hands. Buggy's floating hands to be exact. While there was an unconscious Lion being held up as a shield too, and I was glad it was too far away for my allergies to react, I just hope he doesn't get closer.

"You're chatting around making a lot of noise, like you're not scared…" Buggy spoke, still in the smoke that surrounded the old building and behind his men that he used as a shield.

"Using their crew as shields…!" Nami exclaimed.

"Tch. I hate men like him, they aren't afraid to talk big then hide behind his men. If anything, he's just one lousy, cowardly scumbag. Luffy, can we kill him?" I asked, glaring at the clown as he came into view.

"No. But we'll beat the crap outta him!" he replied, sounding serious.

"This is the biggest humiliation we've ever received under our pirate flag, captain!" A man said, who was somewhat weird looking, or at least his hairdo anyways, one side had long dark green hair that covered the entire left side of his face, while he had shaved light green hair on the other side. He looked tall and slender and wore on open top that stopped just above the feet, white trousers, bandages on his stomach and a large scarf that covered part of his face. Weird yet creepy looking, and I just realized it was he that was holding up that big cat.

"I'm so mad, words fail me…." Buggy reply, looking down so his eyes were shadowed over.

"Dammit…. I was unconscious…! What is this, this mess….!" A guy spoke up, as he slowly stood up from under the wreckage. Now HE was even weirder looking, I take back what I said about the other guy. I couldn't tell if he was wearing a costume or that was his hair, but was white and not only did it cover his head but his body too, and because of that, he didn't need a top, just his blue pants and yellow sash that he wore around his waist.

"Mohji… So you're still alive…" The guy holding the lion said, looking back at Mohji in surprise, and I was then did he notice his comrade holding up the feline as a shield.

"Cabaji! You, what the heck did you do to Richie?!" Mohji yelled angrily, glaring at Cabaji.

"… Ah. This kitten? I was afraid my clothes might get a little dirty, so I used him as a shield." Cabaji spoke as he threw the lion towards Mohji and even though I was allergic to cats and these guys were our enemies, a small part of me felt sorry for the feline.

"Hey! Richie! You okay?!" Mohji spoke desperately, trying to wake his pet up, or is that cat his partner? But it wasn't long did the cat start coughing and I could instantly tell that Mohji felt relieved by the look in his eyes. He then turned to Cabaji, sending the man a glare. "You bastard!"

"Is it just me, or do I feel like we're being ignored?" I spoke, but not out of annoyance, just mere amusement. It seemed my comment didn't get a reply but Luffy gave a nod.

"EHCK! THE KID IN THE STRAW-HAT! CAPTAIN BUGGY, BE CAREFUL OF THAT KID! THE KID'S ALSO ONE WHO HAS GAINED POWERS FROM THE 'DEVIL'S FRUIT'! HE'S A RUBBER MAN!" Mohji screamed, having finally noticing our presence and I sweat-dropped at that, could that guy be even stranger than ever?

"A Rubber man? That's your devil fruit power?!" Nami exclaimed, looking at my brother.

"Yeah, wanna see…" Luffy spoke as if he was asking a question, but before getting an answer, he was already stretching his face to show her.

"Devil's fruit…! That's why he can bounce back the buggy special cannon ball…" Buggy spoke, a certain dangerous edge to his voice and a pregnant pause, I wondered what was gonna happen.

"But Mohji… If you knew that already…. WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!" Buggy yelled as he threw Mohji in our direction.

"BUT, I DID!" Mohji yelled as he flew towards us at such a speed, before he started screaming and I backed away from Luffy as it seems he was in his flight path.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Mohji yelled at us, and I wondered why he'd warn us when to him, it be a perfect way to get a good hit on us? But despite this, I kept quiet about this, no need to add more trouble for us to deal with.

"You get out of the way!" Luffy spoke up confidently, getting himself ready to attack him, and it looks like he was going to kick the guy. And kick the guy he did, as Mohji was just about to fly into Luffy, my brother kicked the side of Mohji's head rather hard, sending the guy flying even further, towards Nami, who had to jump over him to dodge. "The fight has begun!"

"Buggy's pirate fleet sanbouchou* 'Cabaji The Acrobat'! I'll avenge the pain you caused to my crew!" I heard Cabaji yell and I turned to see him cycling towards us on a unicycle. I raised an eyebrow at that, as it's not every day you see this, but then again their pirate crew has a somewhat circus theme going on.

"Luffy!" I called out, a little worried when I saw Cabaji was aiming a sword at my brother and went to help but then at the corner of my eye I see Zoro move and I knew to let the swordsman handle this.

"If it's swords, I'm all for it." Zoro spoke as he blocked Cabaji's attack on Luffy, and I smirked knowing that Zoro was strong and would take care of him.

"It's an honour, Roronoa Zoro… As a swordsman, I get to slay you…" Cabaji spoke, his voice sounding eager and determined.

"Zoro! Let me fight him! He was aiming for me!" Luffy spoke, looking slightly disappointed.

"No Luff, let Zoro take care of this. You need to take care of Buggy." I spoke up, looking at Luffy with a disapproving look, like a mother scolding a child. Luffy looked over to me and then back to Zoro, unsure if he should listen to me, I sighed, hoping he'd listen.

"Acrobat technique 'fire trick'!" Cabaji yelled suddenly, shooting fire out of his mouth and into Zoro's face and then before Zoro could even think, recover or react, Cabaji kicked Zoro in the stomach, sending the man to the floor in pain while clutching when he had been hit. Zoro screamed in pain and shock at the second unexpected attack.

"DAMN IT!" Zoro yelled, mostly out of pain, but there was frustration and anger there too, I gritted my teeth as I too felt anger.

"Zoro! Are you okay?!" I yell to my crewmate, genuinely worried about the swordsman.

"Yeah…" Zoro muttered very quietly, barely a whisper but I read his lips and knew what he said, and because of that answer I knew not to interrupt, he wouldn't like that. After all, it would hurt his pride, being a man and all.

"Eh, what's this? I didn't even kick you that hard, did I?" Cabaji taunted, clearly enjoying himself, I glared at him.

"You dirty bastard! Kicking him while he's defenceless!" Nami exclaimed angrily, she seemed to agree with us on this too, which made me glad to see she had come around.

"Acrobat technique… 'Murder Mist Trick'!" Cabaji called out and soon we couldn't see what was going on, in fact I didn't know what was happening, as we were soon in a cloud of dust. I could barely keep my eyes open without the risk of getting some in my eye, it was rather annoying.

"Some trick….! It's just a cloud of dust!" I heard Zoro say, clearly unimpressed, but soon after that, I heard a loud 'clang' noise and I knew that both Zoro and Cabaji were hitting swords against swords or Zoro had just defended himself yet again.

"Ah!" I then heard Zoro yell out, and it was then did the smoke of dust clear that I saw Cabaji had yet again kicked Zoro in the same place, and unlike before, I saw a small knife in Cabaji's shoe, I saw blood gush out of Zoro's stomach.

"Zoro!" I called, going to help only to get punched in the face and I went flying several metres away.

"Kasumi-Nee!" Luffy called out, mainly out of surprise, and then turned to glare at Misty. "You just don't give up, do you?"

"Hn." Misty grunted, barely sparing a glance at Luffy as she walked to me, a smirk on my face as I slowly stood up.

"My captain's right. You just don't want to give up." I spoke, having recovered from that surprise attack.

"Yeah, well I finally got a proper hit on you." She spoke, grinning. I ran at her, and threw a punch, which in turn went right through her, as her body turned into petals, I then went to swipe a kick at her, but that too went through her. "You'll never get a hit on me again, not after that last hit of yours."

"Dammit!" I gritted out through my teeth as a jumped back, narrowly missing a hit from her. If I can't hit her, then that leaves me with a huge disadvantage. I just had to find some way around this, but as I keep trying to think, I had to keep dodging attacks from her.

"Not so cocky now, huh?! Bitch!" She yelled, a cocky smirk on her face.

"Kasumi-Nee! Do you need help?!" Luffy called out to me, to see both him and Nami looking at me in concern, I smiled over to them.

"Nah. I got this, just worry about yourselves. I should be back to help deal with Buggy." I called back, dodging another attack from Misty.

"Got it!" Luffy called, before turning to watch Zoro.

"So you want to fight me now? Even more than before?" I asked then, looking at Misty. Her eyebrows knitted together, as her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Yes. I need to pay you back for humiliating me earlier." She spoke, her voice low as irritation settled in.

"Well that's what you get when you use your devil fruit powers more and more. You rely on them more and when someone gets past that, you are useless. So maybe you should getting some lessons on how to fight properly." I spoke, making myself sound taunting but that was also correct as I needed to teach Luffy the same thing, how to fight without thier powers.

"You bitch!" Misty growled as she sent a blast of petals towards me, in a tunnel or tornado like effect and I had to jumped to dodge it and it wasn't long did I land on a roof of a building that had yet to be destroyed. Misty yet again sent the same attack on me a second time, making me jump again and then I saw it, the sea and an idea popped into my head, I grinned.

"If you want to fight me, you're just gonna have to catch me. That is, if you're not scared." I spoke tauntingly, and when I heard her growl, I started running towards the dock. While running though, I did have to dodge each of Misty's attacks.

"Stop running you coward!" I heard Misty yell from several feet behind me and it was long did I feel something on one of my ankles, looking down, I saw a lot of petals mashed into making a whip, which she had managed to wrap around my leg. I groaned as realization hit me at what she was going to do. Next thing I knew, I was flying through the air and my back hit the floor hard, then I flew again hitting my face against the floor and this went on, going back and forth as she treated me like a yo-yo.

"Take this!" Misty yelled as I flew, with her finally letting me go but before I hit the ground, I flipped so that I'd land on my feet and it worked but I ended up falling to my knees.

"Ugh!" I groaned out, feeling pain shoot up my body, but I shook it off and looked around and finally I see we went too far from the docks.

"Hurts doesn't it?" I heard from above me, and I look up to see Misty standing on the roof still, smirking down at me.

"What you talking about?" I groaned out standing up, putting a hand to my waist as pain shot up again. _Come on! I've had worse, I can get through this._ I thought to myself, glaring at Misty.

"Humiliation. You and that captain of yours, you guys love to mess around with us. But sadly for you, it ends here." Misty spoke as she jumped down to standing a few metres in front of me. I looked at the number on her arm again before meeting her gaze.

"Tell me something. That number, on your arm. Where'd you get it?" I asked her, sounding genuinely curious and ever so slightly concerned. I must have hit a sensitive subject as I saw her flinch as she moved to cover it with a hand.

"What are you saying?! It is none of your business! Why do care?!" She spoke out desperately, sounding angry. My eyes widened then, even though there weren't tears, I saw it, the pain she held in her eyes, the desperation to run from her past and it made me realize where I had seen her before.

"You…. You're from the Tower of Heaven aren't you? A survivor!" I gasped out, my eyes still wide, and then it was her turn to looked surprised.

"How'd you know about the Tower of Heaven? How'd you know about my past?!" She asked, her voice cautious but also curious.

"Because we are the same." I answered her, calming down, hiding my eyes behind my hair.

"What? What do you mean, we're the same?" She asked, and I could see the anger she felt a moment ago disappear. I took my left arm out of my jacket, though kept the rest on to cover my right arm. By showing Misty my left arm, she could see a number embedded onto my skin, just like hers, the only difference was mine said '673' on it. "You…. You were there too? You're a survivor as well?!"

"Yes… I am, and to be honest I won't be going back there anytime soon. I just felt like I had seen you somewhere before and now I know for certain." I said, putting my jacket back on properly and I stood there looking at Misty as she returned the look with shock and surprise.

"So…. We gonna continue fighting? Or are we just going to stand here like idiots?" I spoke up, trying to break the awkward silence that I felt growing between us.

"Eh…!" Misty gasped, must have realized what had happened. "WHAT THE HELL!? ARE YOU TRYING TO BRING UP HORRID MEMORIES OR WERE YOU JUST STALLING!?"

"Err, neither of those things to be honest. Idiot." I said but then I jumped back as she threw a punch towards me.

"Grr, at least I know where you got your insane strength from." Misty spoke, irritated, sending another attack of petals my way, which I dodged.

"Now come on! That completely unfair!" I whined, trying to get her to think I was as weak as she thought I was before I bolted away, running to the dock. I wasn't prepare to show her my true skills or at least until I reached the dock.

"Where are you going?! You were so forward earlier, you say you want to fight, but you're running away?! What kind of pirate are you…?" I could genuinely hear to confusion in her voice but she was also taunting me.

"Well why not come and follow me, eh? You'll find out if you do." I called back, but kept running, but I knew she was following as I heard he feet running in my direction. I soon grinned as I stood a mere metre away from the water and now I knew I had a fighting chance against her. I turned to her, ran at her and threw a punch at her and of course, it went right through her.

"Did you forget? I'm a logia and there is no chance you can fight against me." Misty spoke, before throwing a punch at me, but unlike the previous times, I let her punch me which in turn, sent me flying and soon I found myself above the water. I flipped and landed on the water, not in, ON.

"What the…?! HOW ARE YOU WALKING ON THE WATER!?" Misty yelled, looking very shocked.

"Are you forgetting what I said when I introduced myself to you and your crew? I'm an alchemist. I have transmutation circles on my boots, which allow me to do several things. One being able to help me run fast, another to help with my teleportation technique and finally, it also allows me to walk on water. Clever, huh?" I explained, smirking. "And now I have you where I wanted."

"What do you mean?" Misty spoke, looking confused again. I laughed a little bit.

"Look around you, dumbass. You're a devil fruit user! And I've just led you to your biggest weakness!" I yelled, grinning like a madman, and now laughing as I saw her pale as she realized that I was right.

"YOU TRICKED ME INTO FOLLOWING YOU!" She screamed at me, making me laugh harder.

"How can I trick you, when you so blindly wanted to fight me? All I wanted was to make our fight a little fair is all." I spoke before clapping my hands together.

"W-What are you doing?" Misty asked nervously, and I started to wonder why she wasn't running, not that I was complaining or anything, it just made my job easier.

"You'll see!" I spoke, slamming them to the water and soon just in front of me a huge amount of water raised as a tidal wave and let's just say it was 30 metres high, bigger than any of the houses and before it came down to hit Misty, it took the form of a dragon, minus the wings and had no arms or legs.

"AHHH!" Misty screamed, turning to run but before she could even take the first step, she was engulfed by the water. I watched as she struggled to stay afloat but was failing miserably since she obviously became like a hammer when it comes to water. I ran at her, just as the water was clearing up and since she was wet, I'd be able to hit her.

"Here we go!" I said eagerly as I raised my fist and then threw it towards her. And thankfully enough, my plan had worked, I hit her so hard in the face she flew back, but I was far from finished, so using my speed, I was hovering over her as she was still in the air and hit her stomach, making her crash into the floor, creating a huge dent.

"GAH!" She screamed in pain, before calming down. I started to back away a little, give her a chance to breathe but as she shakily and slowly got up, a ran at her and gave her one last punch using my insane strength, which in the end caused her to go hitting and flying through each house until she conveniently stopped and landed on the very street we started from and I could swear I saw Luffy all the way from where I stood at the dock.

"What the hell happened to her?" I heard Luffy question as I reached them, and I could swear Luffy was poking Misty's unconscious body.

"Would you like it if I poked you when you're badly hurt?" I spoke up, gaining his attention.

"Kasumi-Nee! You're alright!" Luffy spoke excitedly, turning to grin at me. I smiled back before taking a look around, only to see Cabaji very injured and unconscious himself, while Zoro asleep on the floor himself a few feet away from the acrobat.

"What happened here? Who won?" I asked curiously, hoping to get the answer I was hoping for.

"Zoro won and I take it you did?" Luffy spoke happily, a large grin on his face.

"Well obviously! If Misty's passed out body isn't enough answer to that, then what is!? Dumb-ass idiot!" I spoke, still looking around, and then I noticed we were one person short. "Where's Nami?"

"Gone to look for treasure. Or was it food? But that's where she's gone." Luffy answered, rubbing his head while trying to find the answer. Idiot had probably forgotten Nami's exact words but he did answer, so I'd give him that.

"Uh huh…. It's probably treasure. Only you would be interested if it was food." I spoke up, picking up his hat from his head, ruffling his hair before putting his hat back on his head. "Now…. Shall we go deal with Buggy?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" He replied eagerly, a confident smile on his face, and fortunately for us, when we turned we saw Buggy there looking at us, waiting and he did not look pleased.

"You mean you guys….. ARE PIRATES!?" Buggy yelled, looking surprised and possibly more unhappy by this piece of news. Huh. He must have just realized what type of people we were.

"Yeah. Hand over the 'Grand Line' Map!" Luffy spoke or more like demanded.

"Way to be polite…." I spoke nervously, and I suddenly felt like this was what was going to kill us someday.

"So that was your goal… That place isn't exactly somewhere nameless pirates like yourself can go as they pleased. So what are you planning to do there! You wanna have a sightseeing tour!?" Buggy spoke incredulously but seemed to also be mocking us.

"I'm gonna be the Pirate King." Luffy said making it sound simple and as if it should be obvious. I chuckled.

"And I wish to become the strongest Alchemist in the word." I said, sounding just as confident as Luffy.

"DON'T KID AROUND! YOU IDIOTIC FOOLS!YOU BECOME PIRATE KING!? AND YOU, GREATEST ALCHEMIST IN THE WORLD!? THEN I'M A GOD! THE PERSON WHO'LL GET HIS HANDS ON ALL THE TREASURE IN THE WORLD WILL BE ME! DON'T EVEN DREAM ABOUT IT!" Buggy screamed as he glared at us. He wants to be Pirate King himself, and he's also yelling at me? He's an idiot.

"Skip the lecture big nose! We're gonna go deaf over here!" I called back at him, while Luffy laughed and Buggy glared harder. I swear I could see steam or smoke coming out of his head at how angry he looked. It was amusing to see.

"Come on, let's started. Oh and you're being too loud, you idiot." Luffy spoke smirking as he was getting into his fighting stance.

"Yayayayaya! Watch your mouth Girl, Gomu Gomu!" Buggy spoke, and anyone could see he was trying to hold his anger back a little but it was also hard to see since he had four knives in each of his hands. And with his devil fruit, things got a little harder but also more interesting. Buggy then looked more closely at Luffy. "Seeing your hat reminds me of a guy I knew long time ago. The impudent Red-haired guy…!"

"Red-haired!?" Luffy spoke, I could tell he was surprised, Buggy couldn't mean Red-Haired Shanks, could he? I remember Luffy talking about the guy and how it was him that gave Luffy his dream. I had also wanted to meet to guy myself, to thank him and to introduce myself.

"Does he mean Red-Haired Shanks?" I questioned, looking at Luffy in surprise, who looked back at me with the same amount as surprise as me.

"Red-Haired? Do you know Shanks?!" Luffy asked, more loudly and aimed at Buggy.

"Mmm? What's this…? Looks like you are considerably interested. I know him, but why do you want to know?" Buggy asked a thoughtful look on his face as his eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"Where is he now?" Luffy asked, sounding rather determined to find out.

"Where…? Well… If I know then I know, and if I don't know then I could not know anything at all…!" Buggy spoke, rubbing his chin with a hand while grinning.

"Oi, stop being cryptic Rudolph." I called over to him, my voice sounding rather bored, but I felt amusement and it seemed I spoke at the same time as Luffy did.

"What are you saying? Are you an idiot?" Luffy said dumbly, and to be fair I was going to laugh.

"WHADDYA MEAN 'IDIOT', YOU UNCIVILIZED BUFFOON! AND DON'T CALL ME RUDOLPH!" Buggy yelled rather loudly as he was really now glaring at us both. Then suddenly the clown was holding eight knives, four in each hand. "I'm saying that I'm not a nice enough guy to tell you both information that you want to know. Even if it's your last wish before you die…"

"Now that's just mean, old fat-nosed guy." I commented, though I gave him a one sided smirk. He growled before he started chuckling, making me unsure whether to be worried or just shake it off as him being cocky.

"Then let me make you say it by force." Luffy spoke, grinning his Cheshire cat grin and getting ready to send him a punch.

"Kuahahaha! Before you hear it… You're going to be dead." Buggy spoke before knives appeared out the front of his shoes. "Even though you are rubber, there are still some things that won't bounce off you."

"Mm, that's right. But that's why I have Kasumi-Nee." Luffy spoke simply.

"You two are siblings? Even better. Kuahaha!" Buggy laughed slightly.

"Get on with it Red Nose, we are all getting older here!" I spoke, making him glare at me.

"Ba-Ra Ba-Ra…WINDMILL!" Buggy yelled, his legs flying off away from his torso and flying towards us in a tornado like effect, to be honest, it reminded me of a large shuriken.

"Luffy! Jump! I'll take care of it!" I yelled, summoning a metallic baseball bat. Luffy nodded just before he jumped over it, while I hit Buggy's legs just before they hit me and made them fly into the nearest building.

"Moving here and there in the air…! IS MOST LIKELY IMPOSSIBLE!" Buggy yelled before throwing the knives that he had in his hands at Luffy.

"Shit!" I cursed, just realizing I had forgotten about though other weapons of his.

"Why not?" Luffy questioned, stretching his arm out to a post and making him go flying towards it, narrowly missing the knives, and of course then they were flying to me now. I dodged two, caught two, and threw them so they hit the last four, making them fly into the wall of a different building. I sighed out of relief.

"Oho! So you both are quite skilful! You can do things like that! How interesting!" Buggy commented, grinning but it wasn't a happy grin, more like an angry one. Both me and Luffy looked at him, listening as Buggy's legs returned to his body.

"You're an interesting person too. Gomu Gomu…." Luffy started and I backed away slightly, trying not to get in his way, if anything, I'm mostly gonna let Luffy fight but I will join in if I have to and then I smirked as Luffy threw his punch. "PISTOL!"

Only for Buggy to dodge it, and he didn't even have to use his devil fruit power. "It's an interesting ability, but …! AN ARM STRETCHED TO IT'S LIMIT…! IS FULL OF WEAKNESSES!"

"LUFFY! Watch out!" I called, worried as I saw Buggy know holding yet another knife and was aimed to cut Luffy's arm off. Though I soon saw that Luffy's hand had grabbed onto a window of one of the many surrounding buildings, and I knew he had a plan, which in turn stopped me from worrying.

"I'LL TEAR IT TO SHREDS!" Buggy yelled, fully ready to cut Luffy's arm up and when he went to move, Luffy started to speak and hold his other arm out, away from his body but to the side.

"Gomu Gomu…" Luffy started, making Buggy look at him in surprise, obviously realizing that Luffy wasn't fazed or scared at the fact that the clown had about to chop off his arm.

"Huh!?" Buggy exclaimed, taking in Luffy's form, before realizing what he was about to do. "BARA BARA EMERGENCY ESCAPE!"

"SCYTHE!" Luffy yelled, launching at himself Buggy, using his non-stretched arm as the blade of a 'Scythe'. I would have been a good attack, if Buggy's head hadn't detached from his body with a loud POP.

"What the hell!? That cheating bastard!" I growled out.

"How is it cheating? I'm just using my ability to my advantage." Buggy answered, giving me a sadistic smirk.

"Really? And that's not called running away from a fair fight? Tch, pathetic." I spoke, unimpressed. Buggy ignored that comment of mine, and turned back to Luffy who looked to be just about recovering.

"You're not much of a threat, Gomu Gomu…" Buggy stated, that smirk still on his face.

"Hey." Luffy exclaimed as he bust out of the rubble and i could see he was completely uninjured. "Damn! Separating into sections…"

"Annoying, right?" I muttered, glaring at the clown but then I perked up as I noticed Nami peeking out from where she was hiding. Without anyone noticing, I teleported myself over to her, being careful to being quiet.

"H… How is it possible for such a fight…! I feel as though I'm dreaming… Huh? Wait a second, where's Kasumi? Where'd that girl go?" Nami spoke, her voice was quiet, but I could hear the surprise, and the confusion in it and it was clear that she didn't notice me yet.

"Nami." I spoke softly yet loud enough for her to see me. She jumped, before turning to me, her eyes wide as they were filled with shock, surprise and a little bit of fear.

"H.. How the hell…?" Nami spoke, letting her voice trail off as shock hit her upon seeing me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." I spoke, chuckling slightly.

"But, how you get over here? I mean you were over there a moment ago and then a second later, you're here. How?" Nami asked me, still surprise.

"Let's just say I have quite a few tricks up my sleeve. Not to worry though, you'll understand eventually, that is if you do decide to stay with us." I said, looking at her, making sure to partially joke and to partially be serious too.

"Fine." Nami spoke be we both turned to watch the fight between the two captains. I saw that Buggy was holding three daggers in his hand and was aiming them towards Luffy.

"BARA BARA CANNON!" Buggy yelled firing part of his arm, breaking it off from just below his elbow, and his arm flew at Luffy. I let my breath that I had unknowingly held as Luffy caught the hand and wrist in his hands just before the daggers hit his face.

"SEPARATE!" Buggy yelled again as Wrist and hand separated, making Luffy having to dodge to hand, the daggers narrowly missed his head.

"Tch. Such a coward to use a dirty trick like that." I muttered under my breath, as I watched Luffy tumble back as the force of him dodging that attack had taken him by surprise. Then I took a closer look and then I smirked. "Heh, Buggy's gonna regret doing that."

"Huh? Why?" Nami asked, looking at me in confused, then looking back at Luffy, then again at me.

"His hat. Luffy is so protective over it, it's his most prized possession. Anyone who touches it without his permission or harms it in any way, is either really brave or incredibly stupid." I smirked, chuckling silently. "If anything now, Buggy is dead."

"I see." Nami said, looking back to Luffy, a look of understanding on her face.

"You bastard!" Luffy growled, looking very angry if not, pissed off as blood dripped down his face and was glaring at Buggy.

"What? So, you're pissed that your face is scared?" Buggy asked, seeming to be clueless on what he's just done, yet he sounded cocky and confident and had a smirk on his face.

"How dare you mess up this hat!" Luffy growled, his face darkening as each word escaped his mouth.

"What?" Buggy questioned, sounding confused now instead.

"THIS IS MY TREASURE! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE ANYONE WHO MESSES UP THIS HAT!" Luffy screamed angrily at him, very pissed off and looked ready to kill. I saw Nami looking surprise while Buggy gained a smirk on his face, but it wasn't a cocky one.

"Is the hat precious to you?" Buggy questioned, sounding curious.

"Yeah, you bastard!" Luffy answered, still sounding pissed, but wasn't yelling. And then I saw Buggy's still detached hand raise and then throw a dagger towards Luffy, who was completely unaware of it.

"LUFFY!" I screamed, teleporting over to him, before pushing him away slightly and taking the hit for him, the dagger going completely through my left shoulder. I swear I could see the tip of the blade going through the left side of my collarbone.

"KASUMI-NEE!" Luffy yelled in pure terror as he watched me fall to the ground and yet I saw him trying to gain his balance. And as I hit the ground, I saw was Buggy's hand flying with the other two daggers in hand and going through Luffy's hat.

'_Now that will leave a mark. Buggy is definitely dead now….'_ And that was the last thought I had before everything went black.

* * *

**Kasumi's Dream**

_I was hitting the cave wall with a pickaxe, trying to get through the stone, trying to find what the tower needs, I was working with Kaito to my right as we worked together with a bunch of other kids. I was tired, no, I was very exhausted and was losing my strength quickly._

"_Hey Kasumi, why don't you take a break. There isn't a guard around this section." Kaito spoke, looking over at me in concern._

"_Nah, I'm fine. And besides, a guard always does laps, one will be around any minute." I said to him, a fake smile on my face, trying to deceive him, trying to pretend that I was okay. Kaito's eye's narrowed as he looked at me._

"_And why don't I believe that? You and your fake smile." Kaito said, and I looked at him in surprise before glaring at him slightly._

"_Well what do you suggest? Tell me, do you have a plan that would get us out of this mess? Out of this life? Oh do share with us as we aren't getting out of here or at least anytime soon." I said to him, sounding a little harsh, only to soon regret it as a sad look crossed his face._

"_No I don't, but I am worried. You are my best friend and you are far more tired than any of us. Especially since you get less sleep than us." Kaito spoke, sounding very worried and his tone made me feel guilty._

"_I'm sorry. But really? What can we do? We are only six, almost seven. And we are being held captive buy a lot of fully grown men who are strong and very skilled in fighting." I said to him, sounding sad I completely stopped working to try to wipe away my tears that were entering my eyes._

"_HEY! Shut up you two and get back to work!" A guard growled as he past hitting us both twice with a whip making both me and Kaito flinch. We started working again immediately._

"_Kasumi. I understand but the way you're talking, it sounds as if you're giving up." Kaito spoke, as he hit the stone, breaking a good large piece off of the wall._

"_No I am not. I'm just thinking rationally." I spoke, hitting the rock myself, not bothering to look over to him._

"_Well you know what. I don't care what it takes, I'm going to make sure you get a damn break." Kaito spoke, making me look at him in surprise, my eyes wide as I watched him pick up that large piece of stone and threw it at the guard as he had his back to us, instantly knocking him unconscious._

"_There! That wasn't difficult, now was it?!" Kaito spoke, grinning at his accomplishment._

"_I think you spoke too soon." I spoke worriedly as I watched another guard check up on his fellow companion before turning to us group of kids as everyone had stopped to watch. This new guard hadn't seen who did it._

"_WHO DID THIS?! TELL ME NOW OTHERWISE I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT!" He yelled, looking between all of us. Kaito looked like he was worrying and went to step forwards, but I beat him to it._

"_I did sir. I was clearing up my work space and didn't realise he was standing there. I'm sorry." I said, stepping in front of Kaito to stop him, and when I looked at him, his face was filled with pure terror._

"_Oh really now. Well you really will be sorry, young lady. Now I suggest you come with me now otherwise we'd have to do this the hard way." The guard said, grabbing my wrist and yanking me away._

"_STOP! DON'T TAKE HER! IT WAS ME! I DID IT!" I heard Kaito scream desperately._

"_Shut it kid! We know you two are friends and you're trying to lie on her behalf as well as trying to save her. But this is her own fault and she needs to be punished for it. The guard called back before he pulled me away and into a large room where they torture those that disobeyed the rules or needed to be 'punished'._

"_Jiro, you found another to punish already?" The guard who was in charge of torturing said, smirking in amusement._

"_Yep. This one managed to knock out one of our comrades with a large rock. We need to deal with her suitably." Jiro spoke wickedly, looking down at me with a sadistic look on his face to the point it made me feel scared._

"_I see. Now that is a problem. Go tie her up over there, against that wall. And have her back facing towards us with her shirt pulled up." The torturer instructed, and with that Jiro followed his orders and tied me up to the wall, my back facing them and I felt my shirt tug upwards so they could see the bare skin of my back. I waited and wondered what they would do but I soon got an answer when a sharp pain hit my back, a leather whip hit my back, making me scream in pain. And this 'punishment' went on for 5 hours straight and by the end of it, I was struggling to breathe, no strength to talk or walk or even stand. My back felt wet and I knew that it was bleeding badly._

_I felt myself being half lifted half dragged out the room, and saw that it was dark out, which meant it was the end of the day, which also meant every slave would have been returned to their own cell. After what seemed forever, we stopped before I felt I was being thrown._

"_KASUMI!" I heard someone yell, and I opened my eyes to see Kaito above me, looking down at me with a look with a mixture of different emotions. Sadness, anger, worry, but the strongest emotion was the guilt that plagued his eyes._

"_K… K… Ka… Kaito.." I spoke, barely a whisper._

"_Kasumi! Don't speak, you're badly injured! Here, I saved you mine and your share of our dinner. But I think you should have both, it'll give you a bit of strength." He said, lifting me up gently so that my back was resting against his chest. I groaned._

"_Come on child. Try to eat." I heard a new voice speak and my eyes turned to see that Arata had joined in on the conversation, or at least trying to help Kaito. Arata lifted up the piece of bread, as that was all we ever got, and hovered it over my mouth. Painfully and slowly, I opened my mouth ever so slightly letting him slip the piece into my mouth and I bit of a small part of it before chewing, before repeating the process over and over again until the bread was gone._

"_T..Th.. Thank you…" I spoke steadily, still feeling the pain._

"_Kasumi… Why did you do that? Why?! It was meant to be me! I'm sorry, I am so very sorry. It's my fault!" Kaito said desperately and very shakily and I felt his body starting to shake as he cried._

"_H…. Hey. I…. It's okay. I'm your f… Friend, and friends stick by each o….. Other and help each other out no matter the cost. And besides, it was my c….. Choice to do that." I spoke, starting to get some of my strength back, but I could still feel the pain and still couldn't stop myself from stuttering._

"_But, Kasumi. It is my fault, I should have still have been the one to take to punishment. Even if we're friends, I should have done that. I fail at being a friend." Kaito spoke, starting to gain more confident, more calmer._

"_And I'm saying that friend makes sacrifices for each other, and that they will do anything for them. I wanted to help you, protect you and save you. If our roles were switched, wouldn't you do the same thing?" I asked, gaining a bit of my strength back, of course the pain was still there, but I had a better handle on it._

"_I suppose I would. Okay Kasumi, you win on this one. So, you feeling any better?" Kaito asked, showing his concern for me._

"_I'm much better. The food helped, I feel like myself again." I smiled at him as I spoke. Both me and Kaito smiled happy towards one another before I yawned and let myself fall asleep._

**End of Dream**

* * *

I felt myself gaining my strength back, my energy coming back and the first thing I heard was Nami screaming. I opened my eyes to see Buggy's upper half flying at Nami, who held the huge bag of treasure over her shoulder looking like she was about to escape. I looked in the other direction to see Buggy's legs just standing there, un guarded and Luffy watching Buggy and Nami, looking like his stupid self but I could also see blood dripping down his forehead, so it shows that I probably missed half the fight.

'_I need to saved Nami and quickly. And I don't think Luffy will do anything._' But I growled as pain shot up my body as I tried to move but I managed to get up and I started to full really fast. Fast enough for no-one to see me.

"Crap! He noticed me!" I heard Nami exclaim, fear and surprise in her voice.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU THINK YOU COULD FOOL ME, NAMI! LET ME SEND YOU PAINFULLY TO THE NETHERWORLD!" Buggy yelled, seeming to be close to Nami, I gritted my teeth, just as I reached his legs and focused on stopping.

"I'M NOT GIVING YOU A SINGLE THING! GYHAAAH! **KUHCK!**" Buggy yelled, though at the very end he sounded like he was in pain, but then again I just kicked him rather hard in his nuts, or kicked in between his legs as one could say. I smirked at my achievement as I turned only to see I made in time, as Buggy was a mere metre away from Nami, sweating Bullet, while Nami and Luffy looked at me in surprise.

"KASUMI!" They yelled in surprise, not expecting me to be awake, and then I collapsed on my knees, already puffed out.

"I really need to be careful with my alchemy." I muttered to myself, glaring at the floor. If I use more and more of my alchemy, I get tired. Using it, wastes up my energy as that's what fuels it and I've used it more than I usually do today. I saw Luffy approach me, and stopped just in front of me. "Luffy…?"

"Kasumi. Don't do anymore, let me finish this." Luffy said, looking serious and I could only nod, making him give me his signature grin.

"D…Damn you girl! Dare to kick my bottom half…!" Buggy spoke, his voice still held the pain in it. I smirked.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have left it unguarded. Idiotic clown." I spoke crawling over to an untouched build and sat against it. I was out of Luffy's way and I had a front row seat. "Kick his ass , Luff!"

"Got it, Sis. Just sit tight. And Buggy… Your opponent is still me." Luffy said, turning from me to Buggy, that grin not leaving his face.

"I'm alive…" Nami said, looking relieved but surprised, and reminding both me and Luffy of her presence.

"Oi! Put that treasure down and go somewhere safer! You're going to get chased again otherwise!"" Luffy yelled over the orange haired girl.

"Put the treasure down and go!? I don't want to! Why should I leave my treasure behind?!" Nami yelled incredulously as she looked back at Luffy, a small glare on her face.

"Y.. Your treasure…!?" Buggy gritted out, sounding angry, as he glaring up at Nami from his place on the floor.

"OF COURSE! SINCE I'MA PIRATE –TREASURE THEIF AND I JUST STOLE FROM A PIRATE , I'M TELLING YOU THIS TREASURE IS MINE!" Nami yelled, looking and determined.

"Ah… I see.." Luffy said simply, his fist gently hitting the palm of his hand, a thing he did when he 'understood' something.

"And you both are idiots…" I said, eye twitching in slight annoyance. Have these two forgotten what we were doing and the situation we are in?!

"WHAT NONSENSE! THAT REASURE'S MINE! DO YOU THINK THAT IF YOU STEAL IT IS YOURS!? HOW THE HELL WERE YOU BROUGHT UP?!" Buggy yelled, still on the floor. I looked at Nami, and for a split second, I saw pain in her eyes but it vanished and was replaced by amusement.

"A lecture from a bad guy? Stop that nonsense…" Nami laughed as she stood confidently while she hugged the bag of treasure to her body.

"What?!" Buggy spoke, still angry and was glaring up at the girl.

"I don't think I've done anything bad enough to be lectured by a pirate!" Nami spoke, before sticking her tongue out at Buggy.

"Heeh.. She sure has guts to say that calmly to a psychopathic clown…" I spoke with a smirk, but inwardly I was worrying a little bit.

"You're prepared for this, aren't you Nami…!" Buggy spoke, looking pissed before I heard him muttering the words 'Bara, bara' repeatedly.

"What is he doing?" I asked, looking concerned yet I couldn't help but be curious too.

"Dunno. But let's wait and see." Luffy answered, not moving too much.

"FESTIVAL!" Buggy screamed out as every piece of his body, top half and bottom half, exploded so they were all in pieces, flying around.

"What a strange technique." I comment as I watched in surprise, but a part of me was expecting it too.

"What?" Luffy exclaimed, looking amazed and surprised by the sudden attack.

"KUAHAHAHA! SEE IF YOU CAN PROTECT YOUR FRIEND NOW!" Buggy yelled and I started looking for the weakness.

"Damn it! There should be a limit to this bara bara!If it's like this, there's no way I can fight him!" Luffy spoke, sounding frustrated, looking around and then that when I saw it, the only part of Buggy's body that wasn't flying. His feet.

"Luffy!" I called over to my brother, gaining his attention. I pointed at Buggy's feet. "His feet, Luffy! That's his weakness!"

"Oh! Thanks Kasumi-Nee!" Luffy said, grinning. And I looked over to Buggy to see that he hadn't noticed mine and Luffy's exchanged of words, which I was happy about, in fact he was too occupied in chasing Nami around who was running away from him, not letting go of the treasure.

"GIVE ME BACK MY TREASURE!" Buggy yelled, not seeming to notice that Luffy had just caught his feet.

"I WON'T!" Nami yelled, continuing to dodge Buggy's attacks.

"HUH?!" I heard Buggy yell and I looked to Luffy to see him remove Buggy's feet from the shoes, I grinned, knowing where this was going. I stood up shakily before walking over to him.

"Give me one, Luff." I said, a wicked idea coming to my mind.

"Okay!" Luffy spoke eagerly, realising what I was thinking, a grin on his face as he passed me one of the feet.

"Heh, let's see how tough you are, Clown." I spoke before tickling the sole of the foot, making Buggy laugh ridiculously hard, which in turn made me and Luffy grin even more.

"How's this!?" Luffy said as he hit the ground rather hard with the other foot, the toes being the on to take the brunt of it, and it wasn't long did we heard in scream out in pain.

"AHCK! What?" Nami yelled, seeming surprised by the sudden noises Buggy was making. I grinned at Luffy before we both started pinching the feet we were holding.

"You're pretty tough.." Luffy commented, pinching harder in his.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP DOING THAT!" Buggy yelled turning towards us.

"Hm, and why should we? You're trying to kill us, so why should we stop trying to fight back?" I asked, noticing as Nami realised what was happening and had stopped, and looked read to swing the treasure bag to hit Buggy in the head. But then I saw him starting to turn back, so to help the girl, a squeezed Buggy's foot, using my super strength, which made Buggy scream and then I heard a cracking noise. "Ah! Whoops, I may have just broken your foot a little."

"A LITTLE! **A LITTLE!? YOU ARE SO DEAD GIRL!**" Buggy screamed, getting ready to fly my way.

"The one that's got to stop…!" Nami started, making the clown look at her, just before she swung at him, hitting his face. "IS YOU!"

"Err… Nami…" I went to warn her, seeing Buggy smirk, and soon enough, Buggy had grabbed the bag with his hands.

"The treasure… Has been returned!" Buggy spoke, that anger being replaced with amusement and smugness. Though a small part of me knew he was still annoyed as his eyes were slightly shadowed over.

"Huh…! Let go!" Nami exclaimed desperately, as she tried pulling the bag out of Buggy's grip.

"Let go…? The one who should let it go is you!" Buggy spoke, sounding scarily calm.

"Luffy… I think you need to intervene! Things are starting to look bad." I stated, looking at my brother in a serious manner. Luffy nodded, passing me Buggy's other foot before running at the two that were fighting over the bloody bag.

"IT'S MY TREASURE!" Nami yelled, giving another big tug. Seeing what Luffy was probably going to do, I too ran, dropping Buggy's feet and got there before Luffy but I only stopped and was behind Nami while I let Luffy go towards Buggy.

"I just told you that your opponent…." Luffy started as he was close to us, making Buggy look over to the rubber man, only to be kicked in the face by Luffy. "IS ME!"

"I got you!" I spoke as I caught Nami though we both fell to the floor as Buggy flew over us, me taking the brunt of the fall.

"Thanks…" Nami spoke, sounding genuinely grateful, but then looked at me in concern as I grunted in pain, suddenly remembering my injury. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've had worse done to me." I spoke, looking at Nami who didn't seem to believe my words. "Honest. I've had worse."

"Can't you heal yourself like you did earlier?" Nami asked me, seeming to go back to being concerned.

"I could, but unlike last time, I don't have the strength or energy to do it this time." I said, falling back so that I was facing the sky.

"I see. Well thank you anyway and I will patch that up for you later." Nami said, looking down at me, a blank expression, as she probably didn't know what to feel.

"So you're staying?" I asked her, grinning.

"Probably. Or at least for a short while." Nami answered me, and I could only grin back at her.

"That last kick… Was for the village chief!" Luffy spoke, gaining back our attention and I just realised that even I, for a split second, had forgotten about our current situation. Nami looked up at him in surprise and I wondered why she was surprised by everything he did that was not anything to do with his stupidity.

"Thank you. Thanks to you and your sister, I'm alive." Nami said to Luffy just as the boy turned to look at us, a huge grin on his face.

"Hmmm…. Don't worry about it." Luffy spoke happily, before a look of realization crossed his face before looking at Buggy. "Oh yeah! The map…."

"Did you seriously just remember what we were after…?" I asked dubiously while my eye twitched in slight irritation. If he had completely forgotten about it and left without us having it then we would probably be dead just five minutes stepping into the god damn place.

"Aah! My treasure got scattered everywhere!" Nami exclaimed, and soon the three of us were picking treasure after treasure and putting it back in the bag and then we found the map, which Luffy of course picked up.

"Alright!I've finally got it. The 'Grand line' map!" Luffy shouted happily, not caring who heard him.

"Wait…! Wait, Gomu, Gomu kid!" Buggy said, making us turn to him.

"Hey, look! The clown isn't dead!" I spoke before noticing that his body pieces were still scattered all over the floor by me and Nami, who noticed this too. We shared a look before we both smirked, and soon Nami was collecting as much piece as she could while I used the little bit of energy that I still had to summon a piece of rope big enough to tie it all up together.

"Eh? You are still alive!?" Luffy spoke as if in agreement with me, while I handed the rope to Nami who tied the pieces quickly and rather tightly too.

"I'll kill you both once and for all, starting with you Gomu, Gomu. GATHER UP! BARA, BARA PARTS!" Buggy yelled only to end up 2 foot in height, making me laugh. He is now smaller than a child. "EH!?"

"Oi! Buggy! I love the new look on you! Looks amazing!" I laughed, and of course Luffy joined in on the fun too.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking…. For these, would you?" Nami spoke, gaining Buggy's attention.

"YIKES! MY BODY PARTS!" Buggy yelled angrily and in surprise, making me laugh harder.

"Aww come on Nami! Don't hog all the glory, I helped too!" I joked, still laughing.

"Can't help it though!" Nami laughed, joining in on my joke.

"HAHAHAHA! A thief definitely has some cool skills! Leave the rest to me!" Luffy said as he stretched his arm back, getting ready to do his 'Bazooka'.

"Get lost, Buggy… Gomu, Gomu…." Luffy paused, concentrating on his attack.

"STOOOOPPP!" Buggy screamed, and for once there was no anger, just plain old fear.

"Goodbye Big nose the clown! Hope you find the circus that you were looking for!" I spoke, grinning while Nami snickered at my comment, obviously not as scared about what will come out of mine and Luffy's mouths. Then as if it was a very long pause, Luffy's hand came back to do the attack.

"BAZOOKA!" Luffy screamed as his hands hit Buggy and sent to guy flying into the distance and I was all too soon did we lose sight of him as he had completely disappeared.

"I take it that it's over now?" Nami asked, a smile on her face.

"Yep! The clown is gone! Whooo!" I answered enthusiastically a huge smile on my face, and my arms going up just to express my happiness. Though I then groaned in pain, having forgotten my shoulder injury. "Ow."

"VICTORY!" Luffy all but screamed, not caring for the volume of his voice, though it wasn't long until he turn to both me and Nami. "Now you're gonna become my crew member, right?"

"I'm just cooperating with you while it serves my purpose, remember that! I'll say okay for now, since it seems that if I go along with you guys I'll be able to earn a lot. Though I also had already told Kasumi-San this already." Nami said, bringing my attention to her as soon as she said my name.

"You know there's no need for formalities with me. Just call me Kasumi or any random nickname that you feel like." I said to her, a smile on my face.

"Huh? You sure?" Nami asked curiously.

"Go ahead." I encouraged, grinning a 'Luffy' grin. "And I interrupted you just now. Sorry."

"Okay, Kassie. As I was saying…" Nami said turning from me to Luffy. I raised my eyebrow at the name she gave me, but shrugged it off knowing what I said. "Buggy said that he only takes the best treasures for himself, so this bag's contents are of the highest quality! This treasure should be worth at least 10 million Beli!"

"Why do I feel like I'm gonna regret having her as a crewmate…." I mumble as I listened to her words but made sure to be quiet enough for her not to hear me.

"I've divided it into two bags so you hold half of it. This treasure is so heavy that carrying it alone is difficult." Nami spoke, looking at Luffy in hopes that he'd take one of the bags but unfortunately, Luffy was far more interested in his hat. I sighed.

"Pass me the bags." I spoke in a bored and tired tone, which in turn made Nami look to me.

"But why? It's very heavy and he's strong." Nami said, but I think she forgot about my display of strength earlier in the day. "And besides, you're hurt."

"So? I've had worse." I said simply before lifting up both the bags and started walking to where Luffy was heading. "Man, these are dead light. I can barely feel these!"

"What? Are you serious?" Nami asked, looking at me in shock.

"Yeah, these bags feel as light as a feather to me. How are they even heavy!?" I asked incredulously, as I looked at her in surprise.

"Wow, you must be really strong to not feel how heavy they are." Nami stated, surprise still in her tone.

"That's Kasumi-Nee for you. She can lift up to 500tons and still walk like a normal person." Luffy excitedly proclaimed with a smug smile on his face.

"WHAT!?" Nami yelled in shock, before looking at me with wide eyes. I sweat-dropped at the behaviour.

"Err, Luff, aren't you exaggerating a bit? It more like 100tons **not **500tons." I said simply, empathizing the word 'not' so that he'd understand what I said.

"100tons would still seem like an exaggeration and unbelievable… But then again, like earlier, I can't argue against it." Nami muttered, seeming to go pale and this made me chuckle. All too son, I accidentally walked into Luffy and I ended up falling back.

"What the hell!? Why'd you stop walking Luffy!?" I growled up at my brother then I calmed down as soon as I saw him looking at his destroyed hat. "Oh, Luffy.."

"That hat… Is it precious to you?" Nami asked curiously but there was a soft tone to her voice.

"Yeah. That hat means a lot to him. Damn protective of the thing…." I answered, standing up before picking up the bags of treasure. I inwardly sighed in relief that it didn't spill all over the place.

"Yeah, but it's alright. I feel better now that I got rid of Buggy! Plus Kasumi can fix it for me later!" Luffy spoke before he continued walking. I narrowed my eyes, seeing the hidden order in those words.

"Oh, what a loving sister you are!" Nami teased, smirking at me. I sighed.

"I know. I just can't really say no to him when he seriously needs me. He always comes to me when he wants food, for me to bandage him up or when something happens to his hat." I said, a small smile on my face.

"He's lucky to have a sister like you." Nami commented, watching the idiotic captain poke Zoro awake several times. "Though I wonder, what's it like being the sibling to, well, THAT?"

I chuckled. "Hard to explain. Some days it feels like I enjoy his company, feels like we are normal siblings but then there are days it's the complete opposite. He's a challenge to look after and protect but then what part of being the older sibling wouldn't be challenging?"

"Haha, I think I'd end up ripping my hair out if I was his sister." Nami laughed, making me laugh alongside her.

"I feel like that too sometimes. But you'd learn to live with it." I said, before walking over to the captain and swordsman just to the point I could hear their conversation.

"Ahh, I don't think I can walk yet." Zoro spoke in a pained voice as he rubbed his face as he tried to wake up from his nap.

"Obviously! If you guys can still walk, then you aren't human…" Nami said, making the three of us look at her. I had my eyebrow raised.

"Why did you include me and Kasumi-Nee?" Luffy asked, seeming confused.

"You're the weirdest while your sister seems to be a monster with that strength of hers!" Nami all but yelled at Luffy before turning to me. "I didn't mean that in a bad way."

"I think she just said that last bit because I've got her treasure in my hands…." I mumbled under my breath, my eye twitching in annoyance. I then noticed that the chief was still knocked out cold on the ground. "Err, Luffy. What about the Chief?"

"Huh? What Chief…? Oh yeah… I'll go wake him up!" Luffy said turning to look at the older man, who was still lying where we had left him.

"You guys…" I heard a new voice speak up, and I turned to see a bunch of people appear before us. "We're the people of this village. Did the pirates stir up a fight amongst themselves…? If you know anything please tell us…"

"10… 9… 8…" I started slowly, waiting for it.

"Oh… So you're the villagers. I think some of the pirate crew are still here. And why're you counting Kasumi?" Nami spoke, but I didn't say anything.

"7… 6… 5.. 4.." I continued, ignoring her question. Nami shook her head before turning back to the villagers.

"If you want us to tell you then there isn't anything much left to tell you." Nami spoke before the man that was speaking for the villagers, notice the chief.

"AH! CHIEF!" The man yelled, running to the elderly man. "GOODNESS GRACIOUS! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!?" Another guy yelled.

"IT'S DEFINITELY THE WORK OF THOSE PIRATES!" Yet another person yelled.

"3… 2…. 1…." I finished, slowly but made it seem that I was doing it a little louder.

"Kassie, why are you..?" Nami didn't get to finish when Luffy spoke up.

"Ah, sorry… I did that to the chief…" Luffy spoke simply.

"That's why I'm counting." I answered finally, knowing that Luffy was about to do something stupid, as he would sometimes get a look in his eyes that gave me a warning beforehand.

"**WHAT!?**" Every villager yelled, turning to glare at us.

"HEY! WHY DID YOU TELL THEM THAT KINDA THING ON PURPOSE..." Nami all but screamed at Luffy before turning on me. "AND YOU! YOU KNEW IT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN, DIDN'T YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM OR AT LEAST WARN ME!"

"What would have been the point? He still would've said something." I said defending myself.

"You saw me give Kasumi permission for her to do it…. So that means that I did it…" Luffy spoke simply. Oh yeah, I was the one to give the blow to the man.

"I KNOW, BUT STILL! THAT WAS FOR A GOOD REASON…." Nami yelled again, turning back on Luffy.

"ALL OF YOU, HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO OUR CHIEF…" One of the villagers yelled.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT SORT OF EXCUSE YOU GIVE US!" Another villager yelled, just as loud as the first and then I noticed they were starting to draw their weapons.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?COULD YOU BE PIRATES!?" Another yelled, and now I was waiting yet again. I could see the contemplating look which I knew would be out the door in seconds. I looked at Luffy then grinned, he had that look again.

"We ARE pirates." Luffy spoke, just as simply as before. I laughed this time and rather loudly and I could Zoro joining in to.

"BAKA!" Nami yelled in Luffy's face, making me augh harder to the point my shoulder was hurting but I didn't care, it was just too funny.

"But it's the truth." Luffy answered, looking as innocent as he could, but it wasn't long did he pick Zoro up, and grab one of the bags from me. "LET'S RUN AWAY!"

"AAH! THEY'RE RUNNING AWAY!" I heard one of the villagers yell after we ran past them. "CHASE THEM!"

"YIPES!" Nami yells in fear, while I just laughed.

"WE WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY! WE'LL PAY YOU BACK FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THE CHIEF!" The villagers yelled as they ran after us.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE THE SITUATION MORE COMPLICATED?" Nami yelled, having to do so over the villagers voices.

"This is a good village!" Luffy spoke loudly, a grin on his face.

"Wha…?" Nami questioned, confused.

"For their Chief, for just one person… They're all getting mad!" I spoke, explaining what Luffy was getting at. I too can admire them for it and that's why I'm not attacking the villagers for being hostile to us. "No matter what excuse we give, they'll still be mad at us!"

"Yep!" Luffy agreed, grinning before running around a corner and into an alley, Nami after him and with me at the back.

"THEY'RE RUNNING AWAY THROUGH AN ALLEY!" I heard on of the Villagers warn the others and then I noticed something or someone. Shu-Shu, the dog from the pet store. He let us past, me petting him as I past him, before running ahead. I saw Shu-Shu start growling at the villagers, then started barking.

"Shu-Shu!"Nami spoke surprised, but sounded grateful.

"Ahh, that dog!" Luffy exclaimed, seeming to just notice the dog.

"Thanks Shu-Shu!" I yelled over my shoulder before I continued to follow Luffy and Nami and I stopped paying much attention to what the villagers were yelling after that. And soon we found ourselves at the dock, panting and recovering from our run.

"Hua.. Was getting pretty worried. Thanks to Shu-Shu we barely got away. Why does it always end up this way?" Nami spoke up after we gained our bearings.

"Well get used to it. We're pirates and you're a thief. It will always be like this. And I have a feeling this won't be the last time we will get chased out a village like that." I spoke, looking at the orange-haired girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Who cares what they think… We did what we came to do!" Luffy said, still carrying Zoro.

"Well it's not quite like that." I said to him, reminding that we came here to save him from being eaten from a bird, get the map and gain our new crewmate. Not beat up a clown or get the villagers pissed at us, those where just what came as a price.

"Is this your boat?" I heard Luffy ask Nami, making me look to see that a slightly bigger boat floating next to our original one, and it seemed to have an indoor compartment too with a door and windows. I would take it that it used to belong to Buggy as I could just make out a small part of his flag on the sail of the boat. "Wah! It's cool. I envy you."

"You think most things are cools, Luff." I spoke quietly but he threw me a grin to say he heard me. I shook my head. "Kid…"

"I don't think so, I stole it from a bunch of stupid pirates." Nami said before I saw three familiar heads appear from the boat Nami stole.

"WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU, THEIF!" They yelled angrily.

"You… You guys are…" Nami spoke as if in realisation.

"We knew you'd come back if we stayed here." The guy on the right said, and I have a strange feeling they didn't notice me, or at least not yet.

"Hehehehe! I never dreamed that we'd see this boat again in this very harbour after you stole it." The guy in the middle said, and that's when I remembered that little stupid story they told me and Zoro earlier. So it was Nami that stole it. Something to laugh about later.

"You won't be able to say you've forgotten us….!" The guy on the left said.

"You know them?" Luffy asked, looking confused.

"Hmm..! Sort of…" Nami spoke unsurely, as she looked back at Luffy.

"'Sort of'!? We have a long history!" The guy in the middle exclaimed angrily. How could it be a long history if she steals a boat of three guys she literally just meets and does it within 2 minutes? How is that a long history?

"So you have a gang now? I guess we get to teach you all a lesson." The guy in the middle said before walking up to us, before he started patting Zoro's head.

"I wouldn't…!" I went to warn the guy, I didn't think he realized who he was doing that too, nor did he recognized me.

"Stealing from others is such a terrible thing to do, Hahaha, man, don't faint like a coward! Stupid!" The guy said, still patting Zoro's head. "Hey! Hold your face up properly."

"Huh?" Zoro groaned, lifting his head, making the three men scream in realization.

"Oh come on boys! Don't tell me you didn't recognize us too! Now whose the stupid ones!" I spoke loudly with a sadistic grin on my face. The three looked at me and scream again only this time, they jumped into the sea and swam away, making me laugh. And soon we were climbing onto the boats, though I noticed Luffy leaving one of Nami's bags of treasure behind. Nami is gonna kill him.

"Mind if I come onto your Nami? It gets crowded on that one, especially with those two." I asked her nicely, placing my attention elsewhere.

"Sure. Plus, I need to patch you up don't I?" Nami answered before I got onto hers, making sure to place the treasure in the indoor compartment of the boat.

"Okay, let's go!" Luffy spoke excitedly at the prospect of moving on and soon we lowered the sails. Then Luffy noticed something. "Hey, that flag has Buggy's mark on it."

"It was those pirate's boat so of course it does. I'll erase it later." Nami answered and soon we were moving.

"I STILL HAVE TONS TO SAY TO YOU….!" A new voice yelled, making us look back to see the Chief, who was awake and panting. He had ran to catch us in time to speak to us. "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"Mister Chief!" Luffy greeted in surprise.

"I'M SORRY! I OWE YOU!" The chief yelled to us, and soon the four of us were smiling in his direction.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! JUST LIVE HAPPY LIVES!" Luffy yelled back, and then I saw the look on Nami's face as she noticed the bag of treasure lying next to the Chief's feet.

"WHY IS MY TREASURE STILL THERE!?" Nami yelled.

"Oh! I thought to leave some for the villagers!" Luffy answered, only for Nami to yell again.

"WHAT!? YOU LEFT THE TREASURE BEHIND!? I GAVE KASUMI THE TREASURE, THEN YOU TAKE HALF OF IT AND I LET YOU, DIDN'T I!? THAT'S FIVE MILLION BELI!" Nami all but screamed.

"Yeah, but half of the village was destroyed it will take some money to repair it." Luffy answered, and I couldn't help but smile.

"THAT'S MY TREASURE!" Nami screamed yet again, grabbing the back of his neck and tried to push him in the water. Of course, Luffy grabbed the side of the boat to try to stop himself from going in.

"STOP IT! I CAN'T SWIM! IF YOU WANTIT SO BADLY, GO AND TAKE IT BACK FROM THEM!" Luffy screamed back at Nami, who only seemed to get angrier.

"HOW COULD IDO THAT?! IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, YOU'RE DEAD!" Nami screamed at him before letting go. During their little spat, both me and Zoro had just been sitting to one sie, watching and listening and we were currently laughing and soon Nami was joining us. "Baaaaaka!"

"What? You're laughing..?" Luffy asked us, making us laugh harder.

"SHUT UP!" Nami yelled heading on the head with a loud 'bonk'. I started to calm down, but my smile never left my face.

"It doesn't hurt.." Luffy spoke on defence in hope he wouldn't get hit again.

"That's because you're a rubber brained idiot." I said, taking his hat off of his head.

"Hey!" Luffy exclaimed, going to reach for his hat.

"Don't you want this fixed?" I asked condescendingly as I looked at him.

"Oh, right." Luffy said, taking his hand away before I started fixing it, but I paused and looked up at the sky.

Was it going to be like this throughout our journey? Fight through a situation then laugh amongst each other? I hoped so but I got this nagging feeling that there are several challenges ahead that we won't be laughing about. I shrugged it off before continuing my work….

… While hoping that things went smoothly for the rest of the day…

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading the story and I do hope that you are enjoying the chapters that I am trying to write out for you all. After this fanfic, I with now put my concentration on to my other story 'A Dragon's Love' as that one too hasn't had much of my attention either.**

**Anyways, please, please, PLEASE review, I would really appreciate it you could leave your oppinions about the story as I don't know if I'm doing anything with the story that is good or bad. I want to know what you like for me to put into the story, any ideas, opinions, ANYTHING.**

**So thank you guys for reading and hopefully I can write the next one quicker (If writer's block doesn't get to me... Grr)**

**Thanks again,**

**Doomedbex :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I know I've been M.I.A for a long time and some of you is probably losing your patience with me. But I finally have the next chapter here for all to read and hopefully enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's except for Monkey D Kasumi.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6 Man in a box and a long-nosed liar

I sighed as I rested my hand on my injured shoulder, I had just finished fixing Luffy's hat and had now recently managed to also stop the bleeding, so I was now out of danger of bleeding to death. But that didn't mean the wound was gone, it just was currently sore. I examined the hat a little further before passing it back to Luffy, who took it eagerly and grew excited.

"IT'S FIXED!" Luffy exclaimed, a huge goofy grin on his face.

"Calm down Luffy, all I did was mend the cuts." I said, looking at him as he started poking the hat a little. "So be careful not to poke it too much there."

"Right! Right! Thanks! You did a great job in fixing this hat Kasumi-Nee. You're the best." Luffy spoke happily. I rolled my eyes but then closed my eyes, preparing to fall asleep when I heard him scream.

"DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO WHAT KASSIE SAID?!" Nami yelled, seeming to be angry on my behalf.

"Nami…. There is no point, he's an idiot and one that most likely won't listen." I said.

"But aren't you upset with him? You worked a lot to fix it and he goes and rips it again." Nami spoke, seeming concerned.

"Nah, I'm fine with it. His hat, his choice what to do with it. Plus I'm also used to how he acts so I couldn't help but feel it was going to happen sooner or later." I said, looking at the red-headed girl. Nami looked at me in surprise.

"Really? So I take it he's always been like that?" Nami questioned calmly.

"Yeah." I answered, and couldn't help but notice that Luffy was looking back and forwards at us as we talked.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Luffy half-yelled, a pout on his face.

"Nothing for you to worry about… Idiot…" I spoke, though the last part was whispered and only Nami heard, making her laugh. I smirked.

"You guys are too noisy! I can't sleep with all this noise." Zoro said, sitting up a bit.

"I'm hungry." Luffy said, having not listened to Zoro, completely uninterested.

"Share us some food." Zoro said, looking over at both me and Nami.

"Oh please! You need to be more prepared! You don't bring food or water and dare go to sea, you underestimated the sea!" Nami spoke, glaring at the boys.

"Nami, we did. But in one day, Luffy eats at least a week's worth of food. So we'd need a bigger boat to last longer, to carry more food." I explained, making the red head look at me in surprise.

"Other than the reason, you're the only one besides me that thinks about these things." Nami said.

"Ah! I see something!" Luffy said, looking off in a random direction, I grew curious and followed his gaze to see that he was right.

"You're right there is something there." I said, grabbing a pair of binoculars, which I think belonged to Nami. I looked through them. "It's an island."

"That's island's no good. It's unpopulated, so it's useless." Nami spoke, having not notice Luffy start paddling towards said island since she was now using the binoculars.

"Er, Nami. Say that a bit earlier." I said, making the girl look at me.

"Why?" She asked, only to see me pointing to the already disappearing Captain. She screamed in anger. "WAIT!"

"Well we might as well follow them, otherwise we may regret it later." I said, starting to paddle us to follow. It didn't take too long to reach the isolated island, and everyone minus me were standing on the island.

"Hey, aren't you gonna join us?" Nami asked looking at me.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay and watch over the boats. Plus I'm feeling tired so I gonna have a small nap. Scream if there's any danger." I said, which made her narrow her eyes.

"You gonna be doing this a lot? Most of the time you sleep." Nami spoke, making me chuckle.

"Nope, but unfortunately, you said this island was isolated, so nothing here will interest me. See you when you get back." I said before closing my eyes and allowed myself to doze off into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

**Kasumi's Dream**

_I was standing outside Dadan's home, we were expecting Makino to come visit us. I then saw her._

"_Makino-Oneechan!" I called out to her, running to give her a hug, recently I've been seeing her as a big sister to me somewhat, not that she seemed to mind._

"_Oh Kasumi-Chan. How are you?" Makino greeted with a smile, hugging me back after dropping her basket._

"_I'm doing good! Let me go get the boys." I said, running inside to see them just sitting there talking and laughing. "Makino-Oneechan is here!"_

"_So we heard." Ace spoke, a small smile on his face, I walked up him and looked at him carefully. He looked down at me. "What?"_

"_You okay, Ace-Oniichan?" I ask, a small frown on my face, worried._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." Ace grumbled, looking away. I snickered before dragging him outside, knowing that Sabo and Luffy had already gone to greet Makino. I didn't blame Ace, after all, which boy ever liked getting new clothes and got excited? Or was to do with the fact that Ace was embarrassed because he had to open up in front of Makino? I wasn't too sure._

"_Kasumi-Chan your turn!" Makino called, waving me over. I smiled, letting go of Ace and went over to her._

"_I'm surprised you managed to get through Sabo and Luffy quickly. You're good." I spoke amusedly. Makino giggled._

"_Well they were being good, plus this is one of my many talents." Makino said, staring to measure me up before smiling, seeming pleased with herself. She reached into her basket and brought out some old clothes. "Here. These used to be mine actually, it seems you're the same size as me at your age."_

"_Thank you, Makino-Oneechan!" I said, taking the clothes, not being bothered by how old they were, plus there was no skirts or dresses amongst the small pile._

"_I knew you wouldn't want anything too girly, especially with having three brothers. I'll be sure to bring some more soon for you." Makino said before motioning for Ace to come over, now that I was done, and I went over to stand by Sabo and Luffy, who were currently laughing at Ace._

"_Why are you both laughing?" I asked, only for Sabo to point, due to the fact he couldn't speak. I looked back at Ace, and soon I was trying NOT to laugh myself. Ace was full on blushing, something he NEVER does, especially in front of us three._

"_I heard Ace-Kun was mischievous, but you seem like a good boy." Makino stated, smiling at our brother._

_He blushed harder. "N-No, I'm not…"_

"_He's so shy!" Sabo yelled, laughing harder._

"_You're blushing Ace!" Luffy called out to him, laughing himself._

"_I think he has his first crush!" I teased, laughing now, but I tried reigning it in, seeing Ace glare at us._

"_You jerks!" Ace yelled angrily, holding his fist up but he didn't get far as Makino held him still._

"_Oh hey, you can't move!" Makino lightly scolded, continuing with her work._

"_I'll get you guys later." Ace grumbled, still glaring while we continued to laugh at him. It wasn't long did she finish that Ace started chasing us three until he managed to bonk us on the head, due to the fact Luffy tripped and brought me and Sabo down with him. We still ended up laughing._

* * *

**Next memory**

_I was stood staring out to the sea, thinking of everything. It was my mother's death anniversary today and I couldn't help but want to be alone. I had left the bandits home earlier than usual, making sure my three brother were still asleep. I sighed._

"_I miss you mom, I wish you were here with me…" I whispered sadly, and yet despite how I felt, I never let out a tear. I sighed again._

"_OI! KASUMI! WHERE ARE YOU!? KASUMI!" I heard my name being called, the voice belonging to Ace. I knew that the brothers would worry, I hadn't told them that this was the day my mom died years ago. I turned to look back towards the forest, where I could hear him, but just before he came into view, I fell backwards into the ocean, letting the cold water consume me._

"_Kasumi…. Kasumi…." I heard a voice whisper into my ear, I look to my right to see Kaito floating next me. I would have answered him, but I was in the water, sinking deeper and deeper into the abyss of the darkness. I started seeing images, the years of my slavery, my hometown burning and my mother's death. I wanted to cry. I want my mother with me. I missed her so much. I feel empty, I feel a stabbing pain in my chest. I felt a hand grab my arm, and soon I was out the water and on dry land._

"_YOU IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?! DO YOU KNOW YOU COULD HAVE DIED DOWN THERE!" A voice screamed, I looked up through my now heavy eyes to see a wet Ace. Did he dive in after me? Wait, was he real? I didn't know, but I felt relief of seeing him. "ANSWER ME! WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?"_

"_Ace…?" I whispered unsurely before grabbing on to him and hugged him hard. Was he shaking? No, that was me. I was…. Crying. Something I never do, not in front of anyone._

"_Oi.. What's wrong?" Ace asked, his anger seeming to be put to one side as he put his hands on my shoulders to push me gently away, but found he couldn't, I started crying harder._

"_S-She died t-today… I miss her.. Everything s-started to-today…." I hiccupped out, unable to speak properly due to how hard I was crying. Ace's eyes widened, confused at first, but with seeing me like this, I then started to understand. He hugged me back then, as hard as he could, and let me cry._

"_I'll kill those bastards… How dare he do this to you…" Ace growled angrily as he gently rubbed the back of my head in a soothing manner, which was odd for him but then he was my protective older brother._

"_I don't know what to do, I feel lost, scared." I whimper, nuzzling my face into his warm chest._

"_I'm not sure either. But you need to know that you're NOT alone. You've got me, Sabo and Luffy. Hell, you also have Dadan and those stinky bandits. Makino and Mayor too." Ace spoke, finally managing to pull away to look at me. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile._

"_Thanks Onii-Chan." I spoke, Ace smiled at me, wrapping an arm around me in another hug._

"_There you two are. What going on?" Sabo asked as he and Luffy came into view._

"_Just talking. Trying to cheer someone up here." Ace said, ruffling my hair with his hand._

"_OI! Stop that!" I said, waving my hands to get him to stop. The boys laughed at me, especially since it's rare for me to open up when it came to my own feelings._

**End of dream**

* * *

I felt a cool breeze on my face, which woke me up from my slumber. I looked around to see that we were still at the island and that I was alone or well almost alone on the boat. I saw Zoro sat across from me, he was asleep.

"Hmm, it seems Luffy and Nami aren't back yet. Well better go see what's taking them so long." I muttered as I stood up, stretching my muscles before walking towards the centre of the island. I looked around to see many animals, most of them strange looking but didn't question it nor did I investigate, all I wanted was to look for my brother and our navigator.

"This is it… It's been a long time… Since the last time I came here." I heard someone speak, making me look in that direction to see something weird. I was a very small man, stuck in a wooden box and a large bush like afro hair. I went to walk off, uninterested but then spotted bright orange hair and a straw hat with the guy. Luffy and Nami was there too.

"Hey guys, what's going on here? And whose this fellow?" I called over to them as I went over to join them. The three looked over to me, looked a bit surprised, but it wasn't long did I see my two companions smile and the stranger looking confused.

"Kasumi-Nee! You're here! Look, look, isn't this guy funny!" Luffy spoke, pointing over to the boxed man.

"Hmm." I spoke, nodding at the guy. " What's going on?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know too. Who're you?" The man said.

"I'm Kasumi, this guy's sister and the Vice-Captain of our crew." I said, jabbing my thumb towards Luffy. "And yourself?"

"Gaimon. Nice to meet you." He said, seeming to relax. It wasn't long did Luffy, Nami and Gaimon filled me in on what was happening.

"So why haven't asked anyone for help getting up there or grabbing the treasure for you?" I asked calmly.

"Because I don't trust anybody! And anyone who sees me like this wouldn't believe me anyway." Gaimon answered, looking at me, before he looked up the large mountain like rock that was hard for him to walk up. "I've waited for this moment so long, today is the happiest day of my life!"

"Okay. Go for it." Nami said, looking at both me and Luffy.

"Which one of us are you saying that to?" I asked, looking at he. I had a feeling that she wanted to treasure for herself and not to help this guy, and I hadn't been here all that long.

"Either of you two is fine. But I can't be me, I'm not the one with special abilities like either of you." Nami said, looking incredulous.

"I'm counting of you guys." Gaimon said.

"Okay." Luffy said, holding out a hand to me, a sign saying he'd do it. I sighed but nodded. And with that said and done, Luffy stretched his arm up to the top of the rock and soon he was flying up there, and then disappeared.

"WOW!" Gaimon exclaimed seeming shocked, but then again how many guy were made out of rubber? We waited only for a short minute before Luffy made a reappearance, a large chest in his arms.

"There really are some treasure chests up here! There are five of them!" Luffy called down to us.

"THAT'S GREAT! QUICK! DROP THEM HERE! BUT DON'T HIT ME!" Gaimon yelled up to Luffy, looking excited.

"No way!" Luffy said, causing us to look up at him in surprise.

"What?" Gaimon asked in disbelief.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? STOP JOKING ABOUT AND DROP THE TREASURE CHESTS NOW!" Nami yelled up at him, seeming not the understand him and his reasons. And for once, even I was stumped as to why Luffy was saying no.

"I coming up there." I called up to my brother before jumping up, when I reached the top I saw that all five chests were open and what I saw made me understand the situation.

"IF YOU WON'T PASS THEM DOWN THE KASSIE WILL! KASUMI, DROP THEM DOWN HERE PLEASE!" Nami yelled up to us. Luffy looked at me, his expression saying that it was my decision on what to do. I sighed before looking down at Nami and Gaimon.

"Nope, ain't gonna do that." I said simply, sounding bored and uninterested.

"WHAT!? YOU TOO! HURRY AND DROP THEM!" Nami screamed, looking angry now.

"I don't wanna do that!" Luffy spoke.

"I with him on the matter." I agreed.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME DOWN HERE AGAIN!" Nami screamed at us, glaring at us.

"Forget about it! It's okay if they don't want to drop them here!" Gaimon spoke, looking disappointed but understanding at the same time. Nami turned to him, looking surprised.

"HOW CAN THAT BE OKAY!? THAT'S YOUR TREASURE!" Nami yelled incredulously.

"Straw-hat kid….. Kasumi-San…" Gaimon called up to us, making us look at him. "You… You both are good people.."

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?" Nami yelled, shocked.

"Actually… I've thought about it before… It might be a possibility…. But, I always try hard not to think about it… The treasure chests… Are empty, aren't they?" Gaimon spoke, crying tears now. I felt bad for him, I frowned.

"Ah!" Nami gasped, finally understanding the full situation. And Gaimon was correct, the chests were empty.

"That would be correct. Those chests are empty, I'm sorry for the trouble you've be through to guard and wait for." I said as I jumped down, a frown still on my face.

"The treasure in the map, actually did exist…" Gaimon said, seeming to be calming down, I looked at him in surprise. "But, by the time we found the map, the treasure had already been taken by other people."

"How can that be… The treasure you guarded for 20 years… is just a bunch of empty chest." Nami said.

"But how was he supposed to know that? He's trapped in a bow, unable to climb up himself to find out that fact." I said, looking at Nami.

"True, but still… He guarded it for 20 years." Nami said. I sighed before looking up at Luffy.

"WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. Don't be so disappointed Uncle! You meeting us after these 20 years is a really good thing too! 'Cause if it had been 30 years, you might've already be dead!" Luffy spoke joyously.

"Straw hat kid!" Gaimon spoke.

"Luffy be considerate of his feelings!" I scolded, before turning back to Gaimon. "But Luffy is right on one thing. You were wasting your life away here. There are tons of treasure out there and not just here. You could've been rich had you not stayed here. But on the bright side, you know the truth now, and can now move on the do want you want to do, go find more treasure elsewhere." I spoke, a smile on face give him a quick yet gently pat before going to stand next to Nami.

"Luffy… Kassie…" Nami spoke quietly, seeming surprised by our actions.

"You okay?" I asked her, my smile was small, but it held comfort for the girl.

"Yeah… Just trying to understand you both… Has it always been like this for you two?" Nami asked.

"Yeah. True we can be rude or seem plain stupid most of the time… But we are blunt when it comes to the truth and we say what's on our minds, well, mostly Luffy does." I answer her the best I could.

"Really?" Nami said, seeming to not like that answer as she grumbled it out.

"HAHAHA…. You'll get used it soon. You'll see." I spoke amusedly, giving her a smirk.

"Great…" She mutter sarcastically.

"Don't worry, there is still the great treasure 'One Piece' waiting for us! Will you join us Uncle?" Luffy asked, his grin growing bigger.

"Eh? Luffy?" I asked in surprise, not expecting him to ask Gaimon that.

"You… You…. You're inviting me?" Gaimon asked, surprised himself but he seemed happy with that teary smile on his face.

"Yeah, come on! Join my crew!" Luffy spoke.

"Thank you but I'm going to have to decline your offer. I feel like I'm needed here on this island more." Gaimon said, sounding grateful that we offered and was trying to be polite.

"But.." Luffy went to push it but I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Luffy, let him make his own choice. If he wants to come, he can and if he wants to stay, he can. And don't worry crew or not crew a friend is a friend." I said, before grinning at Gaimon who teared up even more. Soon I turned away and started heading back to the boats.

"Hey, where are you going?" Nami asked, following me.

"Back to the boats. You're right, we won't get much by being here plus I left Zoro on his own, unaware of where we are. Plus I think we are finished here and can move on." I said, giving her a smile. "Plus I'm bored."

"I'm not gonna bother with a comment." Nami muttered, making me chuckle. It wasn't long did we all find ourselves back at the shore, by our boats.

"Uncle… Are you sure, you're really going to stay on this island?" Luffy asked, pushing it one last time.

"Yes! Thank you for inviting me… But I still want to be the 'Forest Guardian'." Gaimon spoke, grinning at us.

"Why?" Luffy asked, confused by the refusal.

"Because there are many rare animals in this forest…." Gaimon answered, looking determined.

"You're right! We saw a strange snake and pig!" Nami commented as she pointed back towards the forest.

"Yeah, they sure are different to most animals, all of them look unique." I spoke, agreeing with Nami.

"There were many people who came to this island to get those animals, and living here for 20 years made me grown to love those animals. I can't leave them behind!" Gaimon explained, making us three smile. That is until Luffy ruined the moment.

"You're a rare and precious animal too, Uncle!" Luffy said dumbly, making me and Nami look at him surprised while Gaimon glared.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Gaimon yelled angrily.

"Gaimon-San, I think what you a choosing to do is really great, and I can tell that the animals love having you here. They are very lucky to have you here looking after them all." I said calmly, ignoring my idiotic brother.

"Thank you, Kasumi-San. Now that there are no more treasures, I feel somewhat relieved, I can now live in this island more comfortably." Gaimon said.

"It's too bad, you're an interesting person, Uncle!" Luffy said, grinning.

"I'm sure you'll find companions for you crew! And also find 'One Piece', then buy the whole world." Gaimon spoke, sounding hopeful for us. I smiled.

"We'll be sure to come back to visit again. After all, we're friends now, and when we do, we'd have reached our dreams." I said determinedly, a grin on my face.

"I'm sure you will do it, I'll believe in you guys. And I'm sure we'll meet again someday." Gaimon spoke, looking at me. I waved at him before stepping back into the boat I was sharing with Nami.

"That's right! We can do it! See ya!" Luffy spoke excitedly before jumping in next to Zoro as Nami came and sat by me, and soon we were off to find the next island.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

It was currently night time, the boys were asleep, though I'm surprised that Zoro barely woke up for most of the day. Nami and I were in the little hut that Nami's boat had. I was wide awake, while Nami was trying to sleep but was struggling.

"Nojiko… Bellemere-San…." Nami muttered in here sleep while I watched her. I wasn't really tired, due to my afternoon nap. It was then that I noticed Nami was also shivering. I sighed.

"I guess we aren't the only idiots in the crew… Bloody forgot to use her blanket." I muttered under my breath before a stood up and quietly went over to her and placed her blanket over her only for her to wake up, seeming startled.

"What are you doing!?" She whispered-yelled, looking surprised but not angry.

"You seemed cold while you were sleeping, I was just covering you with your blanket. Sorry to have woken you up." I whispered, walking back to my spot before sitting back down.

"Oh, right. Thank you. How come you're not asleep?" Nami asked, looking at me before rubbing her eyes.

"Not tired. I got to remember not to have those afternoon naps of mine." I said amusedly, chuckling slightly. I looked at her then, and saw something in her eyes, something I recognized. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? I'm fine, why?" Nami asked, confused.

"It's nothing. Whose Nojiko and Bellemere-San?" I asked carefully, not wanting to step too far. Nami looked surprised then before looking at anything but at me.

"Just two people I know. But how'd you know their names?" Nami asked me.

"You said their names in your sleep. Do you miss them?" I asked.

"All the time." Nami asked, seeming to be careful with how much she shares with me. I studied her more, and this didn't go unnoticed by the girl. "What?"

"That look you have in your eyes, I've seen it before." I said, making Nami freeze, she caught on to what I was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now, let's g-" Nami went to say, but I cut her off.

"Nami, look at me and tell em what you see." I said to her, catching her off guard with the order. Despite being hesitant and unsure, she did as I asked. Her eyes widened.

"You… Like me…" Nami said slowly, shocked.

"You're not the only here that suffers from a past. I'm not going to ask you on what's happened to you, that's your personal life and your choice. But you're not the only one in pain and you're not alone. Now go get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning." I said before laying down and faced away from her. I knew that conversation was random, and came out of nowhere, but I needed to know that Nami can rely on us as her friends and crew and not feel alone.

"…Thank you… Kassie-Oneechan…" Nami spoke softly, unaware that I was still awake, I was surprised by the nickname, but it made me happy.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

"We need to plan things more!" Nami said thoughtfully as we continued to travel. It was a warm sunny morning, everyone was awake, including Zoro which was a surprise since he was usually asleep.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asks dumbly from where he sat, which was the head of the boat that he was on.

"Are we going to the Grand Line like this?" Nami asks him, I look around at our situation, and I could actually tell what she meant by her statement. We weren't ready, not by a long shot.

"Oh, that's right! Although Uncle cabbage gave us plenty of fruits, we don't have any meat on this ship!" Luffy said, clearly not understanding what is truly important.

"I am not talking about the food supplies!" Nami spoke, annoyed at his idiocy, that is meant to be our Captain.

"And we don't have any Sake to drink either! How boring!" Zoro added, which did not help at all.

"LET'S NOT WORRY ABOUT THE PROBLEM OF FOOD AND DRINK FIRST!" Nami yelled, getting more angry.

"Right now our situation is bad, one we are on two tiny boats that won't even last a minute on the Grand Line, and secondly the crew is too small! First we will need to find where we can get a proper big ship and then gain more people to join and THEN we can do what we like!" I stated, glaring at the boys, and the look on Nami gives me the impression she is relieved.

"FINALLY! A sane answer! Kassie-Chan is right, we aren't in the best of shape to go anywhere near the Grand Line!" Nami said, looking at the boys sternly, that is until she turned to me, a happier expression but was still looking serious. "Kassie, can you tell us more on what we need to do?"

"Well the Grand Line is very unpredictable there, one minute you could be sailing in sunny weather and in the next you could be fighting a blizzard and I'm not kidding, it can get mental over there. Secondly, normal compasses don't work, but they do have a special little navigation system that everyone uses to travel through that sea, but we don't worry about that until we get there. Now what separates the Grand Line to the normal seas is the Calm Belt, where the is no form of weather, not rain, no wind, no nothing but hot sunny weather but another thing is that it's also a breeding ground." I spoke, looking at them, they were surprised my vast knowledge, I think, on the subject.

"Breeding ground?" Zoro questioned, interested but confused.

"That's right. A breeding ground of Sea Kings. Huge sea monster of all shape and sizes." I answer him, now affected or scared at the thought of possibly facing some in our later travels.

"I see. So right now, no matter what we think, we possible can't be safe!" Nami commented, seeming to think about what I said.

"Oh! What do we do then?" Luffy asked, looking at us both. I started to wonder if he truly was the Captain, after all, wasn't it his job to think about these things? Wait, this is Luffy I was thinking about, he would think anything smart, not in the long run.

"We have to prepare first, and plan for the journeys ahead. There's a village due North. We should go there first!" Nami said as she looked at one of her maps.

"Then that is where we are going. And the first thing we should do is look for a decent and strong ship .Preferably better than these two boats." I said, looking ahead of us.

"AND EAT SOME MEAT!" Luffy yelled excitedly.

"And he wasn't listening to a word we were saying…" I spoke, feeling annoyed at him, before hit the back of his head "GET YOUR PRIORITIES STRAIGHT, YOU IDIOT!"

"Thank heavens I'm not the only sane person here…." Nami said quietly, seeming thankful. I then decided to keep my eyes on the horizon, looking out for this island or for any other ships but it was only an hour later did I spot something in the distance.

"Oi, Nami-Chan! Is that the Island you mentioned earlier?" I ask, turning to the navigator. Nami looked down at the map once more before looking back at me.

"Yeah, that's it." Nami answered and it wasn't long did a certain Captain of ours to get excited as he once again, raced ahead of us.

"WOOHOO! MEAT!" Luffy yelled and it wasn't long did he disappear into the distance.

"I guess that means we need to catch up, otherwise there is trouble." I say.

"Honestly, has he got no patience?" Nami spoke annoyed.

"Nope." I said both we both sighed and soon we both were paddling until we reached the shore, next to Luffy's and Zoro's boat. And I was then thankful the boys were waiting for us and hadn't even stepped out of their boat, which was strange but I wasn't going to question it. Both me and Nami stepped out of our boat, and looked at the map that Nami was holding.

"WOW! There's really an island here!" Luffy spoke, looking around.

"So, what did you expect?" Nami asked, looking back to Luffy.

"We followed the map and listened to our navigator, so it couldn't have been wrong!" I said before looking around, and it wasn't long did I notice we were being watched.

"Is there a village here?" Luffy asked, curiosity could be heard in his voice.

"Uh huh! Looks like there's a small village." Nami said, looking at the map.

"If it's only a small village, would they really have a ship that is strong? I can only picture small boats like ours." I said, letting my eyes wonder back to my crewmates.

"I can see where you're coming from on that note. I guess we'll just have to go and find out then won't we?" Nami commented, and I only hummed in response to that.

"Been a long time since I stood on firm ground…." Zoro said after he got off the boat and stretched, and I swear I heard some of his bones 'pop'. I shrugged before going back to looking around to see that we were still being watched, there were four of them, three kids and one guy that looked to be around are age.

"That's because you were sleeping a long time." Luffy said, laughing a little bit.

"By the way guys, I just noticed something a short moment ago…" I spoke up, making my companions look at me, though I kept looking at our audience though. I nodded my head in their direction to point them out to my crew. "What are those guys doing there?"

They freaked out at that.

"HEY YOU… DON'T RUN AWAY!" The older guy out the four screamed as he watched his friends run away.

"WAAA…. WE'VE BEEN FOUND!" The three kids screamed before they completely disappeared from our view. While we done here by the shore, kept watch them calmly wondering what the hell was going on. The guy turned back to look at us, sweating a bit. He was nervous, though he soon recovered and stood up to face us.

"I AM THE GREAT PIRATE FLEET LEADER USOPP, WHO IS IN CHARGE OF THE SECURITY OF THE VILLAGE! I'M ALSO KNOWN AS CAPATIAN USOPP!" Usopp yelled, seeming proud and we could tell he was lying. Soon Usopp came to stand a metre away from us. "It's best if you don't try to attack this village, because my 80 million men are not going to forgive you!"

"You're lying right?" Nami deadpanned, I on the other hand smirked, especially when Usopp started to freak out.

"WAA! I'VE BEEN CAUGHT!" Usopp screamed in sheer terror.

"See! You just said it yourself." I commented, smirking when he freaked out more. I was having fun here.

"ARRGH! DID I JUST SAY THAT? BAD PLANNING! BAD PLANNING INDEED!" Usopp screamed, his fear growing. And of course, I wasn't the only one who found this funny.

"HAHAHA! You're so funny!" Luffy said as he laughed, clutching his stomach, which in turn made me laugh too.

"HEY! DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I AM A MAN WITH HIGH SELF-ESTEEM! AND EVERYONE CALLS ME THE 'HONOURABLE USOPP'." Usopp yelled, going up to Luffy, looking a little angry but I wasn't alarmed, and I could tell the rest of my companions weren't either.

"Right, I'm going to explore, possibly find somewhere to eat." I say as I started to walk to where Nami pointed earlier. And soon we were walking towards the village. Usopp also decided to join us, having change his tune and opinion on us. He had also managed to learn our names while we were at it.

"So where can we find a place to eat, Usopp-San?" I asked politely.

"Just down the road, and no need for formalities. Though you can call me…" Usopp said, but I cut him off before he could start another lie.

"Great, thanks Usopp." I said walking in the direction that Usopp said and soon we reached a cute little Tavern that was in the middle of the village, which looked cute too, and it didn't takes us long to find an empty table were we could all sit down.

"So you're looking for companions and a big ship?" Usopp asked us shortly after our food arrived.

"Yup!" Luffy answered, being completely honest.

"Oh! Sounds like a big adventure!" Usopp said, excited.

"You bet it will! We'll get a good ship, and a strong crew and then we're off to the Grand Line to fulfil our dreams. And NOTHING will stop us." I said confidently, a huge grin on my face.

"That's so cool!" Usopp spoke, stars in his eyes when he looked at me, a huge smile on his face.

"Now all we need is to find what we need." I said to him, my eyes asking him the obvious question, one he noticed.

"There's only one place where you can find the stuff you want in this village… Although it's not a very big ship, but it's not that small either." Usopp said thoughtfully but confidently too.

"Where?" Nami pitched in, leaning forwards in her seat.

"There's a mansion not far from the village that belongs to a wealthy family. The ship belongs to the mansion's owner. Although we say that she is the owner…. She is a pitiful young girl. A weak and sick girl that always lies on the bed." Usopp said, looking serious and for once since we met him, he seemed to be telling the truth this time.

"Eh?" Nami gasped in surprise.

"Then how come she's the owner of the mansion?" I asked, though Nami then whacked the back of my head.

"There is a time and place where manners are needed, Kassie-Chan." Nami said, and I looked at her. That nickname was really starting to stick when it came to us.

"If you want to scold someone on their manners, look over there." I said, pointing to Luffy and Zoro, making Nami look herself.

"Oba-San! Another plate of meat!" Luffy spoke not bothering with a please or thank you and of course ignored Usopp entirely.

"I want some more sake…" Zoro said, doing the exact same thing a Luffy. Nami's eye twitched in annoyance, and she turned to me.

"I see your point." Nami said.

"ARE YOU GUYS LISTENING TO ME!?" Usopp yelled at us all, and then we realised we were ALL ignoring him. Oops.

"You were saying?" I said, prompting him to continue speaking, after I glared at the boys, making them pay attention.

"I think it happened around a year ago…. That girl's parents died of sickness, leaving her a large inheritance, a mansion, and over ten servants. Even if you are really rich, it doesn't exempt you from sorrow." Usopp said, leaning back in his seat to look at the ceiling. I sighed.

"Never mind." Nami said, leaning over the table, seeming to give up. We all looked at her, and I could see why she gave up, I sighed again. Nami spoke again. "Let's forget searching for a ship in this village. We'll go and search somewhere else…"

I looked at Nami, before turning to look at Luffy. "Luff, what do you think?"

"Okay! But we're not in a hurry anyways, I still want some more meat! Let's buy so more meat for our supplies." Luffy said, grinning ear to ear.

"Oh yeah, you said earlier that you're looking for companions?" Usopp asked, looking to Luffy.

"There is somebody who wants to be our companion?" Luffy asked, and now I was looking at Usopp with interest.

"Let me be the captain, and I'll join you!" Usopp said, jabbing his thumb at himself, and a confident grin on his face. Excluding him, we all slumped.

"Never mind…" We said, causing Usopp to gasp.

"WHAT KIND OF ATTITUDE IS THAT!?" Usopp yelled, eyes wide, and jaw to the floor. It wasn't long after that did Usopp stood saying 'It's that time again.' and left, waving us goodbye as he did. I shrugged it off before the four of us started to ponder on what to do next when the three kids that I recognized from earlier came running inside the tavern.

"USOPP PIRATE FROUP…. IS HERE!" They yelled, causing Nami, Zoro and Luffy to look over at them.

"What?" Nami questioned, surprised.

"I don't know. Who are they?" Luffy asked, going to drink his coffee.

"Those are the kids that I saw with Usopp earlier. The ones that ran away." I said quietly, making sure the three children didn't hear me.

"Hey… Captain isn't here…" The boy with the hat said, looking around, while the other two glared at us.

"It can't be that… He's been eaten up…!" The boy with the glasses said, still glaring.

"H… Hey pirates!" One them called to us, trying to get our attention, though they already had it.

"What did you do to our Captain Usopp?!" Another one asked.

"Give us back our Captain!" The third one said, I then had an idea, and I could see it in Luffy's eyes too. He saw me looking at him with a grin, and nodded to each other. Nami and Zoro noticed the exchange and seemed to go a little nervous, though curious about what we were about to do.

"Yum, Yum! What a delicious meat!" Luffy exclaimed loudly, a huge grin on his face.

"Huh… Meat!?" They exclaimed in shock before realisation hit them. "He… He ate the Captain!"

"Your Captain…" I started to speak, but paused for dramatic effect. It was then that Zoro and Nami grinned, having realized what it was we were doing, and were both quietly laughing.

"Wh… What!? What did you do…!?" They yelled, now looking at me in fear.

"We just…. Ate him." I said, grinning at them but was calm and not laughing.

"GYAAAAAAAHHH! ONIBABA! AAAAA!" The three kids screamed, looking at Nami and in turn made me, Luffy ad Zoro laugh really hard while Nami grew angry.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME!?" Nami all but screamed angrily at the three kids, who flat out fainted, then she turned on me. "WHY DID YOU TELL THEM THOSE WEIRD THINGS!?"

"Because it was funny to watch their faces. Come on, admit it. You thought it was funny too?" I said, looking at her pointedly, making her look away nervously but then back to me.

"Just a bit." Nami said quietly, making the boys snicker, and soon we started to wait until the three young boys woke up to find that when they did, they were a lot calmer than before. We told them that we were just joking and that he left a little bit before they arrived. We also learnt their names. The boy in the hat was Carrot, the boy with the green hair, not Zoro, was Pepper and the boy with the glasses was Onion and let me say this, I almost burst out laughing at the fact they were named after food.

"'It's that time again'..?" Pepper said, looking out the window that was across from where they stood, I followed their gazes to see them looking at a mansion. Was that the mansion Usopp spoke of earlier? Probably.

"Yup… After he said that, he left the shop." Zoro said, looking at the three.

"Oh, so it was time to go to the mansion." Pepper said, a relieved smile on his face.

"Mansion? The place where the sick girl lives?" Nami asked, seeming interested.

"Yup…" Carrot answered this time.

"Why does he go there?" Both me and Luffy ask at the same time.

"To tell lies." Carrot answered, making it sound simple and obvious.

"Isn't that a bad thing to do?" Luffy asked.

"That's not bad! Actually it's great!" Pepper said happily.

"Yes it's very good!" Onion said.

"Huh? How is lying good?" I ask, feeling curious.

"Because he tells her stories to help cheer her up, and it makes her feel better." Pepper answered.

"Wow! He's a great guy!" Luffy said, seeming to understand.

"So to restore her spirits, he's been going for a year to amuse her with made up tales?" Nami questioned, looking interested herself.

"Yup." Pepper answer simply. I chuckled.

"I like his 'nonsense'." Carrot said.

"That's nice for him to do. Tells her stories just to make her feel like a normal person." I said, leaning back in my seat.

"I like the Captain's 'Cowardice'!" Pepper says excitedly.

"I like his 'lies'!" Onion says just as excited as his friend. I laughed as Nami and Zoro sweat-dropped.

"What kind of strong points are those?" Zoro asked slowly.

"So the lady is feeling better already?" Luffy asked, and I could tell he was thinking of something, the wheels in his head were turning.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to the Captain!" Carrot answer him.

"Why did I suddenly get a bad feeling?" I spoke quietly, and only Nami heard me.

"What do you mean by.." Nami started but was cut off by an excited Captain. "Oh.."

"ALRIGHT! THEN SHALL WE GO TO THE MANSION AND ASK FOR A SHIP!" Luffy yelled as he stood up out of his seat.

"NO! Didn't you just say you'd give it up?!" Nami yelled, only to be ignored as Luffy ran out the building all together.

"Nami, give up. He'll never listen now that he's made up his mind." I said before getting up and ran after my brother.

* * *

"Good afternoon… Please lend us a ship." Luffy called up to the large mansion that we were currently at. We had arrived at the property was surrounded by a rather large wall that was probably 9-10 feet high, and we were currently in front of the metal gate that was just as tall.

"I don't think they heard you Luff." I said, coming to stand by the rubber boy. Luffy looked at me for a minute before looking back at the mansion.

"I see. Let's just go in then…" Luffy said as he started climbing over the metal gate.

"What was to point in the greeting if you're gonna do that?" One of the kids said, Pepper I think was the one that spoke.

"Well I we want something, standing around won't get us anywhere." I say to them before jumping over the gate completely without even touch it.

"We can't even stop them." Nami sighed as she placed a hand over her face in irritation.

"Since we can't stop them both, we'll just have to follow them." Zoro said before walking to climb the gate, though he also ended up helping Nami along the way. I walked further into the property while my friends helped the kids over the gate. I walked around the corner and then spotted Usopp; he was sat underneath a tree talking to a young girl, similar age to us, who was at the open window listening to Usopp. This must be the owner.

"HAHAHAHA…. So what happened to the goldfish?" The girl asked, laughing happily as she listened to his story. I could tell she was a sick girl by just her voice, it was weak, quiet and very soft though it was still loud enough for us the hear her.

"Well then I sliced it up into little pieces, and sent them to the country of the dwarves…" Usopp said, and straight away I could tell her was lying, but I wasn't complaining, especially if this is what made the happy. "And up to this day the still haven't been able to finish eating it. Then, because of my great powers, they all called me…"

"Captain!" A all so familiar voice spoke up, interrupting Usopp. I turned to see that the guys had caught up to me.

"Yes, Capt…" Usopp started, having not realised to begin with but then freaked out when he turned to us. "Huh! What are you all here?"

"We brought these guys here.." Pepper said, pointing to me and Luffy, who was now next to me.

"Who's that?" The girl asked, and now she was leaning further out the window, I got a better view of her. She had shoulder length blonde hair a few shades lighter than mine, doe like chocolate brown eyes, and her skin was quite pale, but that's probably due to her sickness.

"Oh! So you're the Ojou-sama?" Luffy asked bluntly, uncaring if he wasn't being polite. I sighed.

"These guys heard of my reputation and travelled far to see me here. They are the new members of the Usopp pirate group!" Usopp said, causing me to look at Usopp with a raised eyebrow as he hooked an arm around Luffy's shoulders.

"Yeah.." Luffy said, not realising at first but a few seconds later realized and corrected himself. "No! That's not…"

"A request? Of me?" The girl asked, looking surprised, I raised a hand to Luffy saying that I've got it.

"Yes. We're currently trying to acquire a ship for our crew." I explained to the girl, speaking calmly and much more politely than Luffy would most likely do.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" A new voice yelled, startling us, we looked to where it came from to see a tall slender man walking to us, he had black hair that was combed back, and wore glasses that hid his onyx eyes. He wore a suit, which told me he was probably one of the butlers or THE butler of the mansion. "You can't just barge into the mansion like this!"

"Ugh! The butler!" Usopp said in distaste.

" I take it you don't like this guy very much?" I asked, whispering into Usopp's ear.

"No. He always interrupts mine and Kaya's moment together, and hates anyone visiting." He whispered back, making me nod in understanding.

"Who's he?" Luffy asked, looking at the approaching butler.

"Clahador…" Kaya spoke softly, and it doesn't take long for the gentleman to stop by the window. "Listen Clahador, these people are…"

"You don't have to explain! I will ask you about it later." Clahador spoke, not even listening to his mistress, which was stupid and disrespectful of him. He turned to us now. "Please get out! Or is there something you need to say?"

"I want a ship…" Luffy spoke hopefully.

"No way." The butler said bluntly, not even bothering to think about it. Luffy slumped down at that, causing me to try to cheer him up.

"You… You're Usopp-Kun…" Clahador stated, turning to the long nosed boy, who turned to look at the butler.

"I've heard some rumours about you. The villagers talk about you all the time." Clahador said.

"Oh… Oh, thank you. You may call me Captain Usopp. Everybody calls me that." Usopp said, though I had a feeling this conversation saw gonna go south.

"The guards said…. You were lurking outside the gates. What do you want here?" Clahador asked, pushing his glass further up his nose.

"Errr… Errr… I heard that there's a huge mole inside the mansion! So I wanted to see it for myself!" Usopp said, and quite obvious he was lying, digging his grave deeper than ever.

"HAHAHA…. I see that you can lie certainly well!" Clahador said, pointing out that he knew what Usopp was doing.

"What?" Usopp questioned, confused.

"I heard about your father too… You're the son of a filthy pirate. I'm not surprised that you turned out this way. But you had better stay away from my Ojou-Sama!" Clahador said, causing us to become surprised but the sudden mood change and words that were spoken.

"What kind of butler is he? No matter what happens, shouldn't they be polite at all times?" I ask, frowning.

"Yeah…" Nami agreed, frowning herself.

"His dad was a pirate?" Luffy asked, not seeming to be bothered by the butlers actions.

"Did you say filthy….!?" Usopp spoke angrily, seeming to defend his father.

"You and Ojou-Sama belong to totally different worlds. Is it money you're looking for? Name your price." Clahador spoke, uncaring by the comments that surrounded him. I looked at Kaya then, she looked angry.

"THAT'S ENOUGH CLAHADOR! APOLOGIZE TO USOPP-SAN AT ONCE!" Kaya screamed, glaring at her butler.

"There is no need to apologize to this uncivilized person! I'm just telling the truth." Clahador said, ignoring the order she gave him.

"This disrespectful bastard…" I growled but before I could even do anything, Luffy placed a hand on my shoulder, I looked to him to see him shaking his head. I growled, and glared at the butler, but stayed put.

"I feel sorry for you… You hate your father, don't you? Because he's a 'dumb treasure hunter' who deserted his family and village!" Clahador spoke.

"CLAHADOR!" Kaya yelled, outraged by his words.

"I WON'T LET YOU SAY ANOTHER BAD THING ABOUT MY FATHER!" Usopp yelled angrily, glaring at the butler.

"Why are you so angry? You're not very smart, are you? You should have just told your usual lies… And say that your real father if a travelling merchant…. Or that you and him are not blood related." Clahador spoke and then I saw red.

"Sorry Luffy." I said, making my brother look at me, but just as I was about to swing a punch at the guy, Usopp beat me by punching him instead.

"SHUT UP!" Usopp screamed as his fist made contact with Clahador's face. I then felt pride in my chest but I kept a straight face, making sure to just stand still. While Luffy, Zoro and Nami stayed calm, Kaya had her hand over her mouth, too shocked to say anything else.

"CAPTAIN!" The three kids yelled, shocked themselves.

"UH….GHH! See… You're so violent! Like father, like son!" Clahador spat out, as he sat up from his place on the floor.

"SHUT UP! I'M PROUD THAT MY DAD WAS A PIRATE! I'M PROUD THAT HE WAS A BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE SEA! YOU'RE RIGHT THAT I LIKE TO LIE, BUT I'M PROUD OF HAVING A PIRATE'S BLOOD IN ME! I DON'T HAVE TO PRETEND THAT I'M NOT!" Usopp screamed proudly yet he was furious at Clahador's disrespectful behaviour. "I AM THE SON OF A PIRATE!"

"Oh yeah! That guy…! Now I remember…!" Luffy said, surprise now on his face as he continued to watch the scene in front of us.

"What are you talking about Luffy?" I asked quietly, looking at him.

"I'll talk about it later." Was the only response I got out of him and I didn't push it due to the fact things were get heated here.

"Captain…" I heard Pepper said sadly, I looked at the three kids and I could tell they weren't happy and were worried for Usopp.

"You said pirates are 'brave warriors of the sea'? Don't twist the truth… It's because you have that kind of savage bloodline… That you like to lie so much! And use violence whenever you're enraged… I believe you only get close to Ojou-Sama for the money…" Clahador spoke standing up while brushing the dirt off of his suit.

"What are you talking about!" Usopp spoke, his glare becoming harder, if that was even possible.

"WHO CARES WHAT YOUR MOTIVE IS, THAT FACT THAT YOUR FATHER A PIRATE IS MORE THAN ENOUGH REASON FOR ME TO KICK YOU OUT!" Clahador screamed in disgust.

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" Usopp scream angrily, grabbing his collar in a strong grip, and was going to punch him again.

"USOPP-SAN, PLEASE STOP! PLEASE DON'T USE VIOLENCE!" Kaya yelled, this time at Usopp, which caused Usopp to actually stop and turn to the fragile girl. At least HE listens unlike a certain bastard butler.

"Clahador… Isn't a bad person.." Kaya cried as she cover her eyes with her hand. I couldn't believe she was defending this guy. "He's just concerned about me… That's why he's a little extreme."

"A… Little extreme… I think it's more than that…" I said, deadly calm, but my voice was laced in the anger that I felt.

"Set the hell out of here!" Clahador spoke, swiping Usopp's arm away from him. "SAVAGES LIKE YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE! I'LL LET YOU OFF THIS TIME, BUT I WARN YOU… DON'T COME HERE AGAIN!"

"Fine…. I understand… I'll leave even without you telling me to! I'LL NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN!" Usopp spoke, upset and angry. I felt bad for him, despite not being here for too long, I could tell he deeply cared for Kaya and I had a feeling he loved the girl.

"Usopp…." I spoke sadly, watching him go.

"Captain!" The three kids yelled.

"Usopp-San…" I heard Kaya say sadly, and I felt bad for her too. She was sick, and Usopp was probably one of the one people out there that truly cared for her and helped her through her difficult times.

"YOU BASTARD! CAPTAIN IS NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON!" Carrot yelled, glaring at the butler, so was his two friends.

"YEAH! STUPID!" Pepper too yelled.

"BAAKA!" Onion yelled.

"BAAAAKAA!" Luffy yelled, joining in, and then Zoro hit the back of his head.

"Why are you screaming along with them!?" Zoro said loudly.

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" The kids yelled as they tried to go to the butler but Nami had grabbed onto them.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Luffy yelled, but like the kids, Zoro grabbed a hold of him. That left me to deal with him, and I was gonna punch him, harder than Usopp ever could.

"ALL OF YOU, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!" Clahador yelled, only to freeze as I teleported from where I was stood to being directly in front of him. I then punched him in the stomach, making him go flying back into the wall that surrounded the property, leaving a huge crack where he had landed. I walked over to him slowly, stopping to stand above him, and using one hand I picked him up in a choke hold and lifted him effortlessly.

"Now listen to me, and without interrupting me. How DARE you do that to Usopp. He ain't not savage, nor is he filth. He's human like me, and like you. If you ever treat him like that again and think of doing it again, the I will do more damage to you than I've just done, got it!? And one more thing, Kaya-San is your Ojou-Sama, granted I understand you were protecting her, but you completely disrespected her, ignoring her when she asked you to stop." I spoke lowly, glaring at him, though my eyes were shadowed over slightly. "If I have to deal with you again after this, you will wish you had a different life. Understood?"

"Y-Yes..." Clahador stuttered, sweating slightly. I let him go, before turning to walk off the property altogether, my crew following behind me, and by their expression, minus Luffy's, they were a little scared of me.

* * *

Me, Zoro, Nami, Pepper and Carrot we on one of the roads that led into the village, calming down from the incident, and of course Luffy was nowhere to be seen, though I suspected he was off to find Usopp. I was sitting on a fence next to Nami, my eyes closed but I wasn't asleep. I was just trying to stay calm, trying not to return to the mansion to finish the job.

"Where's Luffy?" Nami asked, curious.

"He went chasing after that Captain!" Zoro answered, confirming my suspicions.

"The Captain must be there!" Carrot said, smiling as he faced us.

"Yes! The shore, every time something happens, he goes there!" Pepper explained, as he too looked at us.

"Going to check it out?" The two kids said at the same time.

"Nah…" Zoro answered, uncaring.

"So what was that about earlier?" Nami asked, now looking at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking confused, though I felt like I knew what she was talking about.

"That anger back at the mansion. You got more angry than we've ever seen from you. More so here than back with Buggy." Zoro stated, looking at me.

"Oh…" I muttered, growing hesitant for a minute. "I hate people who look down at me or other for their own selfish reasons. Especially nobles."

"Really? Why?"

"I grew up an odd life, one moment I had zero family and soon I gained three brothers overnight. Granted, none of us were blood related and each had our own pasts. One of my brothers came from a noble family and they looked down at him, and didn't care about him. He suffered a lot from it that he ran away several times to get away from them but eventually their stuck up behaviour and hatred caused him to try to sail off in hopes to escape his family only to get shot down and killed by more nobles." I explained angrily, my hands going into fists.

"Kassie-Chan…" Nami whispered sadly, looking like she was tearing up while Zoro looked at me with wide yes.

"I only gave you a rough short version of that. May be one day I will give you the full details but for now, that will have to do. Sorry to have made our moods worse." I said, hoping off of the fence before taking a deep breath, before looking at the two kids. "So, where is your other friend? Isn't he normally with you two."

"Oh! Onion, right? He often suddenly disappears." Pepper explains.

"Yeah! And makes tons of noise when he shows up!" Carrot speaks making me hum in response, and I looked down the road to see the very boy running towards where we are.

"WAAAAH! THIS IS BAD! WAAAAAAAAAH!" Onion screamed as he ran at us.

"You mean make a noise like that?" I ask.

"Yup!" Carrot answered, looking as well.

"BAD NEWS! HAAAH! THERE'S A MAN THAT'S…. WALKING BACKWARDS!" Onion yelled before stopping right in front of us.

"What's wrong kid?" I asked, worried.

"THERE'S A WEIRD GUY, HE WALKS BACKWARDS!" Onion yelled, pointing back in the direction he came from. My eyes looked in the direction, my eyes narrowed and soon I saw what Onion had seen. While his two friends didn't believe him, I saw the truth.

"He's right. The is a guy walking backwards, and he's heading in our direction." I say, my eyes not leaving to figure, and boy did he look weird, what with his heart shaped sunglasses, top hat, long wavy grey hair and a beard that looked more like a stripped stick on his chin.

"Hey! Who said I was weird? I don't look weird at all!" He spoke, walking slowly past.

"Yes you are! Any way I look at it, you look weird!" Nami commented, not moving from her place on the fence, though she was looking at the guy weirdly.

"Shut up! I'm just a hypnotist passing by…" He spoke, seeming a little annoyed and that made him stop to look at us.

"Hypnotist? Wow!" Onion spoke, his fear disappearing.

"Can you show us your skills?" Pepper asked, joining in on the excitement.

"Yeah! Show us!" Carrot said, joining in last. They just couldn't help themselves.

"What!?" The guy asked, surprised by the sudden requests.

"Idiots! You guys don't even understand what a hypnotist is! This is our first meeting, no way I'm showing my hypnotism!" This guy said before get out what looks like a circular sword but it also looked like a disk and it was attached by a rope. He started swing it. "Ok! You guys stare at this!"

"You're showing them anyways!" Zoro deadpanned.

"A weird guy whose also an idiot who can't stick to a decision." I commented, looking at him with a bored expression on my face. "I get the feeling we are going to be meeting a lot of weird guys on our travels."

"I'm gonna have to agree with you on that note." Zoro said as Nami nodded, showing she agreed with me.

"Well I'm gonna go for a walk, probably go looking for Luffy, stay with the kids, make sure they don't get into too much trouble." I said, both Zoro and Nami nodded, agreeing with me and soon I was walking away, not bothering to stay and listen to the weirdo.

"What have we gotten ourselves into this time? A liar, sick girl, bastard butler and a weird hypnotist. Seriously, what's next?" I said, talking to myself and I didn't care if anyone heard me nor did I care what they thought of me. I walked for what seemed a short while until I found myself at the shore once again, though on top of a cliff side, I looked around and then spotted Usopp, who appeared alone but then I saw Luffy swing down, holding onto the branch of the tree he was on by his feet alone. Of course this made Usopp jump out of his skin.

"HI! There you are!" Luffy said excitedly.

"WAAH! IT'S YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE NORMAL?!" Usopp screamed.

"That's impossible, if he was normal, I'd be extremely worried." I said, joining them.

"You're here too?!" Usopp said, though he had calmed down enough not to yell at me.

"Yep. Luffy get down from there, before you do something stupid." I said, looking at my brother who grinned but did as he was told.

"Your dad… Is Yasopp, right?" Luffy asked as he landed on the ground just in front of us, and the question caught Usopp off guard.

"Ah…!?" Usopp gasped as I smirked. Usopp spoke up again. "How do you know that?"

"I've known him since I was a kid." Luffy said proudly, looking at Usopp with a big grin.

"Really? You know my dad? Do you also know him Kasumi-San?" Usopp asked us.

"Yup." Luffy answered before I spoke up.

"I personally don't know him, never met him but Luffy has told me everything. You must be really proud to have such a great pirate as your father. I'm jealous!" I say, and soon Usopp looked smug and proud. I smiled at him.

"You look just like him… No wonder I thought you look familiar… I just realized that a moment ago…" Luffy said before looking out at the sea, admiring it. I sat next to him, and leant against him a bit, which he didn't seem to mind as he too leant against me. Our way of showing affection to one another in actions.

"Where is he now?" Usopp asked, sounding hopeful.

"Dunno." Luffy answered, still looking at the sea. "But, I'm pretty he is on Red-Haired Shanks' ship! Yasopp is one of my favourite pirates in that crew!"

"Re… Really!?" Usopp spoke, excited.

"Yup!" I answered, a simply as I could.

"So he is on that Red-Haired Shanks' ship huh?" Usopp said, looking out before turning back to us quickly as realization caught up with him. I laughed. "SHANKS, THE RED-HAIRED!?"

Luffy coughed out of shock at the sudden change in the mood, while I laughed harder. "Why? You know Shanks?"

"OF COURSE! HE IS A GREAT PIRATE! IS MY DAD REALLY ON THAT GREAT SHIP!" Usopp yelled.

"Great…? Yeah! His shooting skill is the best, Yasopp never misses anything within his range." Luffy said rubbing his chin and at that moment I knew he was reminiscing on the past he had with that amazing crew. "Yasopp was a really popular pirate!"

"Is that really true?" Usopp said before standing up and looked out at the sea. "To tell you the truth, even though he left me for the sea, I'm always proud of my dad! But that bastard Clahador looked down on him. He looked down on my pride!"

"Yup! I don't like him at all!" Luffy said, glaring out at the sea.

"Neither do I. Something is seriously wrong with that guy to be like that." I said, my hands in fist at remembering that butler's words. "Are you going to give up on going to see Kaya-San?"

"Dunno, maybe if the butler apologizes, and begs me, then I'll consider!" Usopp replied, leaning backwards on his hands.

"That butler?" Luffy asks pointing down at the beach, and that's when I saw Clahador too and he wasn't alone either. He was with that weird hypnotist from earlier.

"Yeah! That butler…. WHY IS HE HERE!?" Usopp started to answer normally only to freak out a little. We chose to hide and listen carefully to their conversation.

"Jango, I told you not to draw attention to the villagers, why did you sleep in the middle of the street?" Clahador asked, looking at Jango seeming to be irritated. Wait, did he mean back when Jango was with Zoro, Nami and the kids? Shit, they better be okay.

"How can I attract any attention? It's not like I look weird or anything!" Jango spoke.

"Could have fooled me…. I should have stayed with Zoro and Nami." I said angrily, glaring down at the two.

"Why?" Luffy asked, looking at me.

"That weirdo with the butler came waltzing by me, Zoro and Nami earlier, he's a hypnotist. I left why he was demonstrating his skills to the kids. Now I don't know if they're okay or not."

"I'm sure they're okay. They're strong, remember?" Luffy said before turning back to the two. I huffed before watching the two once again.

"So…. Are you prepared for it?" Clahador asked pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Of course! We can start operation 'Assassinate Ojou-Sama' anytime!" Jango said confidently, and mine and the boys faces paled considerably. And I only had one thing on my mind.

Well, shit.

* * *

**Well I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter and sorry if this one didn't seem as long the last one. And I'm gonna be honest here, I was gonna add the arc with Gaimon in it, wanted to skip it completely as I wanted to give Usopp the main spotlight in the chapter but it was a part of the manga and needed to add some of it at least.**

**Anyways, thank you for favouring, following and reviewing this fanfic and pleas****e continue as it helps to motivate me, even if it doesn't look like it, it does actually help.**

**So please let me know what you guys thought on the chapter, and feel free to share you ideas for later chapters.**

**Thanks again,**

**Doomedbex :)**


End file.
